Aquella tarde en París
by MarHelga
Summary: *Universo alterno*. Él era respetuoso y encantador. Ella, una chica normal, que aún no conocía el verdadero amor. Él, la conocería por casualidad y la haría replantearse todo. Arnold se dedicaba a separar parejas. Ninguna misión o conquista le resultaba imposible. Y Helga, no sería la excepción... / COMPLETA.
1. Un hotel, ningún nombre

"**Aquella tarde en París"**

* * *

**Capítulo 1****: "Un hotel, ningún nombre"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y su despertador había sonado, como siempre ocurría. Las sábanas se enroscaron en sus piernas, prácticamente cortándole la circulación, logrando que abriera los ojos incluso antes de que el ensordecedor sonido de su celular, diera inicio a su día. ¿Había tenido una pesadilla, quizás? Decidió que en la mayoría de las ocasiones, profundizar los pensamientos en cuestiones que no tenían solución inmediata, era en vano. Simplemente, complicaría más su mente. El joven se incorporó en su cama, desperezándose. La tela de la sábana era tan increíblemente suave, que podía pasar por terciopelo, con total tranquilidad. Deslizó su mano, con delicadeza por el colchón. Si se lo preguntaban, podría afirmar que este había sido el hotel más hermoso que conocía, hasta ahora. El teléfono repicó. Eran las ocho y diez. Maldición. Eso significaba que le quedaban pocos minutos para bañarse y desayunar. Para vestirse e improvisar mentalmente las novedosas, pero muy probablemente ya utilizadas estrategias dialécticas. Sonrió para sí, con una pizca de vergüenza hacia sí mismo, mientras se dirigía a la ducha. En el pasado, jamás hubiera pensado que en su vida adulta se dedicaría a este tipo de actividad. ¿Es que acaso, él pasaba su tiempo conquistando mujeres y desfilando de habitación en habitación? Por supuesto que no; Arnold nunca haría _ésa _actividad. Él, con su amigo, trabajaba en el verano, cuando el dinero escaseaba en este extraño empleo. O al menos, eso había establecido, cuando todo comenzó.

Arnold sabía que eran más de las ocho y treinta y cinco, y que Gerald golpearía a su puerta en cualquier momento. Gruñó, cuando desgraciadamente, la tostada resbaló de su mano, cayendo inevitablemente al piso. Maldición, otra vez. Ahora comería una menos. Ahora, tendría que limpiar esa desprolijidad que cubría la baldosa de mantequilla y mermelada. ¿O no? No, pues, —recordó—, aún se encontraba en el hotel. Ya habría tiempo para explicarle a la mujer del servicio a la habitación, que él era un torpe total, pensó, a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

Cuando Gerald le propuso unirse a ese "_tan simple y rápido dinero obtenido, a cambio de nada_", tuvo grandes momentos de duda y dilema moral. Arnold siempre había sido un chico respetuoso, educado y contemplativo de los sentimientos de las demás personas. Tanto así, que él, en la mayoría de las veces, cercenaba los propios, en pos de no lastimar a alguien más. Esta actividad, solo era durante los veranos y solamente, porque tenían apenas dieciocho años y ningún futuro asegurado, en ese entonces. El asunto, se prolongó irremediablemente, durante cinco años más. Arnold y Gerald, ya no se dedicaban a esta actividad en verano, no. La expansión del negocio, ¿negocio? ¿Eso era un 'negocio'?, había sido importante. Y cuando quisieron notarlo, eran universitarios, que en el verano y otras estaciones, acudían a las órdenes que desde arriba recibían. Y cuando el tiempo pasó más rápido, esta era la actividad central de sus vidas, en detrimento a sus carreras, en las que aún no se graduaban.

Eran las nueve. El golpe en la puerta, sonó.

Arnold abrió, rápidamente, mientras recogía los trastos regados en todas partes.

—Buen día, buen día, ganador... —espetó el moreno, elevando una y otra vez sus cejas—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Bien, supongo. —dijo el chico, resoplando—. ¿Y tú?

—Ahh... —su amigo estiró los brazos, ya sentado en el living—. Mejor que nunca, viejo. No podría estar más feliz con mi 'objetivo'.

El rubio se mordió el labio, mirándolo con desaprobación. Nunca entendería cómo Gerald podía ser tan insensible y depredador. Sin mencionar, que este aprovechaba al máximo su papel de conquistador empedernido.

—Luego de esta última, que me asignaron, cuelgo los guantes por este verano... —admitió Arnold, con hastío y desgano.

Gerald se enderezó, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Bromeas? ¿La 'tediosa Amy'? ¿Qué hubo de tan malo con ella? —cuestionó—. Parecía ser tan sensual... —dijo con voz socarrona.

Arnold frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que esa no es mi táctica, Gerald... —comentó, con tono de reproche, mientras terminaba de acomodar su ropa.

El moreno lo observó, con escrutinio.

—¿Por qué arreglas todo tu desastre? En un rato llegará el servicio...

—Gerald... —lo reprendió—. ¿Por qué eres así?

—Aquí la pregunta, —comenzó a decir—, es por qué tú eres así, pero bueno, amigo, hablemos de negocios, ¿sí?

El rubio rodó los ojos.

—En veinte minutos llamará Parsons; dijo que tiene grandes novedades.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, con incredulidad.

—¿No nos iríamos antes, esta vez?

—Mencionó algo así, como que este objetivo es solicitado por un "pez gordo". —continuó Gerald, ignorando el poco entusiasmo de su amigo ante la idea.

—¿Ajá?

—Sep. Ojalá pudiera conquistarla... —dijo Gerald riendo—. ¿Te imaginas si me casara con una millonaria?

Su amigo rió, porque parecía increíble su inexistente moral y sentido del romanticismo.

—Sabes que no podemos involucrarnos con ellas, Gerald... Se arruinaría todo.

—Sí, sí, sí... Lo sé, solo bromeaba... —aseguró, coincidente con el chico.

Luego de unos instantes, insistió.

—¿Pero no sería genial?

Arnold rodó los ojos, por millonésima vez.

—Bueno, esperemos. —sugirió el moreno.

No es que fuera inmoral. No es que cometieran delitos a diario. Ellos no se dedicaban a complacer señoritas, ni intermediaba dinero a cambio de algo específico. Ellos trabajaban para una agencia de pseudo investigadores contratados, que no eran investigadores. Todo sucedía así: una persona determinada, —que tuviera sus contactos, claro— se comunicaba con Ryan Parsons, un hombre de unos sesenta años, que gustaba del vestir elegantemente y él, les asignaba a sus jóvenes y apuestos dependientes la tarea. Arnold y Gerald, simplemente oficiaban en el curioso arte de separar parejas. Consolidadas, o no; infelices y destinadas al fracaso, por orden de un allegado de estas. Ni se vinculaban románticamente —al menos, no en la realidad—, ni debían cumplir otra función que la de, mediante la psicología y una simpatía ilimitada, convencer a esas chicas que estaban enamoradas de sus novios o prometidos, de lo contrario. Eran quienes rompían compromisos, confundían a esas chicas; logrando el objetivo algunas veces, y otras tantas, no.

Gerald tenía otra visión del asunto normalmente y solía recurrir a la seducción rápida y palabrerío fácil. Arnold, era más astuto. Basándose en la observación, paciencia y estudio de preferencias de cada mujer, él sabía cómo ganarse su lugar. Si bien no estaba prohibido expresamente, Parsons siempre les aclaró que tener cualquier tipo de relación que chicas conocidas en esas circunstancias, podría acarrearles problemas. Y Gerald, desoyó ese consejo, enamorándose de Brigitte, una de sus 'víctimas', ¡quien finalmente se quedaría nada más y nada menos, que con un ex compañero suyo, de los "rompe-parejas", vaya suerte! Desde ese entonces, él juró nunca más enamorarse de alguien, para en cambio, desquitarse de su despecho, jugando en un papel de seductor empedernido, innecesario y poco convincente.

Arnold veía a Gerald, mientras esperaban el llamado de Parsons. Se arreglaba maniáticamente el cabello, con un peine y fijador. Se había rociado de una fuertísima fragancia importada, que el hotel traía en el tocador. ¡Como si estuvieran por tratar con alguna "futura-soltera"! Pero el chico había adoptado ese estilo, como modo de vida. Él recordaba a su amigo, tal como cuando lo conoció, aquella vez en la universidad. Un chico tranquilo, quizás hasta nerd. Un perdedor con las mujeres, que se estaba vengando. Y estaba él, un chico que había pasado la mitad de su vida, tras una chica que jamás se le dio una oportunidad. Eran dos perdedores, que ahora pretendían saber más del mundo, que el propio mundo y pretendían seducir mujeres, para alejarlas de sus parejas, hasta ellos también, alejarse, bajo excusas absurdas. ¿Alguna vez se enamoraría nuevamente? Pensándolo así, ambos eran fugitivos del amor. Ambos por despecho y rechazo. Ambos, por la necesidad del dinero fácil, que no implicaba delinquir. Ambos, porque así, la vida resultaba ser jodidamente más sencilla. ¿Para qué complicarse la existencia, debatiendo entre sí y no; anhelando la llegada de esa alma gemela que, a sus escasos veinticinco años, dudaban que apareciera? Y en eso, era algo sobre lo que coincidían. Ninguno era amigo del amor. Gerald con sus trucos para desahogarse. Arnold, con su caballerosidad y picardía elegante e infalible. Ninguno había encontrado el amor y por eso, separar a otros, era como una venganza perfecta, que resultaba divertida.

El teléfono sonó.

El moreno acudió al llamado y hacía permanentes gesticulaciones, acompañadas de preguntas básicas, mientras tomaba apunte de los datos que su jefe brindaba.

—Bien. ¿Adónde nos encontraremos para espiar?

Arnold frunció el ceño. No podía evitar hacerlo, cada vez que lo escuchaba decir eso. ¿Espiar? ¿Por qué una palabra tan de...espías?

—Bien. ¿587? —repitió, verificando la altura—. Excelente. Entonces, nosotros nos reunimos a las cinco, ¿de acuerdo? —hizo una pausa—. Bien.

Colgó.

—¿Y? —inquirió el rubio.

—Tenemos a nuestra siguiente víctima, Arnie.

El chico se sentó en su cama.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Él siempre preguntaba eso, antes de otra cosa. Arnold, siempre quería saber el nombre de la chica, para idearle un rostro, hasta verla realmente. A veces creía que podía imaginarla como una premonición, con tal solo escuchar el nombre de la joven en cuestión. Su mente se dispersó en ese pequeño pero importante detalle. Su nombre.

Gerald parecía confundido, aún no respondía a su duda, mientras revisaba sus memos.

—No. No tengo su nombre, qué extraño... Supongo que Parsons no me lo dio... —dijo restándole interés—. Bien. Te pongo al corriente, viejo... —comenzó, instándolo a que le pusiera atención.

—Te escucho.

—Tiene veinticinco; es escritora y novelista; es bella, según dicen, —aclaró—; está comprometida hace seis meses con un tal Michael Jerrey Ferguson, un inglés petulante... —comentó, con desagrado—. Y el interesado en separarlos, es su padre.

Arnold oía, pero seguía pensando en cuál sería su nombre y cómo se vería.

—¿El de él?—preguntó, de repente.

—No, el de ella. El padre de la chica no quiere que ella se case con ese sujeto.

—Ah... —comprendió el chico.

—Bueno... La espiaremos en la conferencia de la presentación de su libro. ¿De acuerdo, Arnie?

—Bien... Pero, ¿es tu turno esta vez? Seré tu cómplice en este, ¿no?

—Sí, Arnold... —dijo el moreno, rodando los ojos—. ¡Cielos!, ¿cuándo superarás a la tediosa Amy?

—¡Gerald, la tipa consiguió nuestros datos reales! ¡Ella quería casarse conmigo!

El chico ladeó la cabeza, riendo descaradamente.

—Arnold, Arnold, Arnold... ¿Nunca te pasó, no? —cuestionó, con pena.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Nunca, jamás, te enganchaste con alguna?

—No.

—Solo yo, solo yo... —murmuraba Gerald—. Bueno, esta vez fue al revés. Una de ellas, se enamoró de ti; está bien, yo la entiendo. Arnold, no eres mi tipo, —aclaró, haciendo ademanes afeminados—, pero estás muy bien, hermano... —bromeó a su costa, sin poder parar de reír.

—¿Sabes que realmente me doy cuenta...? —comenzó Arnold, con seriedad.

Gerald arqueó una ceja, sin entender.

—¿De qué?

—De que aún sufres por ella.

—¡Ay, viejo, eso es historia! ¿No ves que ya lo superé...? —aseguró, con increíble frialdad impostada.

—Como digas... —respondió, para no seguir con una conversación inconducente—. Y bien, ¿a qué jugaremos ahora? ¿Dijiste que era escritora?

El moreno pareció pensarlo por un momento.

—Le diré que soy un editor.

—¿Editor? Gerald, eso no es creíble.

—Bien, ¿qué tal un escritor? ¡Uno frustrado, que no sabe cómo despegar!

Arnold se cruzó de brazos. Gerald no servía para este tipo de conquistas, aunque sencillamente, él no tenía ganas de hacerlo esta vez.

—Se nos ocurrirá algo, camino a la conferencia.

—Sí, seguramente... Bueno. —comenzó, recogiendo sus cosas—. Ahora que ya hablamos con Parsons, me iré un rato al gimnasio. Este cuerpo necesita tonificarse para seducir más bellas muchachas, ¿eh? —dijo una vez más, en esa patética actitud de conquistador.

Arnold resopló, asintiendo.

Ese Gerald era todo un caso...

.

.

.

* * *

Como no podía ser de otra manera, la conferencia, tenía lugar en un hotel de la ciudad. No se trataba de cualquier hotel, pues, estaban en París y…París era enteramente hermoso. Su cielo, los paisajes, la nocturnidad... Todo era admirable allí. Y ambos, mientras Arnold se deleitaba en esa belleza nunca antes vista, continuaban discutiendo la estrategia.

—¡¿Cómo diablos vas a decirle que eres su 'admirador'?! —exclamó Arnold, al tiempo que Gerald conducía como un loco de la velocidad—. ¡No has leído un solo libro suyo! Y no sabes su nombre... —bufó, quejándose.

—¡Oh, su maldito nombre! —espetó Gerald—. ¿Qué clase de manía tienes con sus nombres? ¿Los escribes en tu diario, acaso?

Arnold se enfadó.

—Si no te hubieras metido en el sauna, no habríamos llegado tarde y no estaríamos a punto de morir en esta carretera.

—¡¿Yo tengo la culpa de que el hotel quede tan ridículamente lejos del nuestro?! —reclamó el moreno.

—Hoy has estado insoportable, Gerald... —lanzó el rubio, girando a verlo.

—¿Yo, insoportable? Oye, mírate nada más... Tú siempre estás quejándote de algo, viéndole el lado negativo a todo. ¿Dónde está el viejo Arnold? —cuestionó.

—¿Y dónde quedó el antiguo Gerald, ese que le temía a las mujeres?

—Oh... No, no, no. No saques esa carta ahora, Arnold. A las mujeres, figúrate bien, —aclaró—, siempre hay que temerles un poco. Están dementes. Nunca lo olvides, viejo... —sentenció con solemnidad.

Arnold lo miró con aburrimiento.

—¡Llegamos, mi lady! —exclamó Gerald, galantemente.

Se bajaron del auto a toda prisa, atravesando la puerta principal corriendo, hasta llegar al lobby.

—¡Señor! ¿Dónde es la conferencia del...? —preguntó Gerald, agotado, a un encargado.

—La conferencia por la presentación del libro... —explicó el rubio.

—Salón 204. —indicó el hombre.

—Muy gentil. —respondió, empujando a su amigo con rapidez.

Más agitados aún, llegaron al glorioso salón. Era un anfiteatro, con muchos asientos blancos, al igual que toda la decoración del lugar, con enormes columnas y ornamentado por flores frescas, similares a la portada del libro, hecho gigantografía.

Había bastantes personas, por lo que no pudieron divisar de inmediato a la autora. Una vez que avanzaron un poco más, escabulléndose entre las personas allí presentes, la vieron, todavía a la distancia. Parecía no tener la palabra en ese momento. Más bien, la que hablaba era su editora. A Gerald le resultó increíblemente densa su exposición. Hasta que el proyector se encendió, exhibiendo el prólogo del libro, con el nombre de la chica, en letras grandes.

A lo lejos, se podía apreciar a una joven de cabello rubio, suelto y con un largo flequillo que cubría mayormente su frente y en parte, sus ojos. Vestida en tonos pastel, blancos, esperaba para poder continuar con su alocución. Desde donde estaban, no lograban divisar la pantalla y leer el nombre de la chica.

—Esto no pasaría, si le hubieras preguntado a Parsons cómo se llamaba. —reprochó, mientras se abrían paso.

—¡Eso es tangencial, Arnold!

—¿En serio lo crees? —le recriminó ahora—. ¿Cómo te dirigirás a ella?

La participación de la insufrible editora era interminablemente aburrida. Incluso, la chica que había escrito el libro, lucía hastiada de escucharla. Entonces, los miró. Vio cómo Arnold y Gerald atravesaban las sillas de las personas, con curiosidad. ¿Por qué se movían así de sigilosos? Simplemente, lograron captar su atención, en un momento de quietud general.

—...Y es por eso, que les recomiendo esta maravillosa entrega. ¡Por favor, un aplauso para Helga Geraldine Pataki! —anunció la mujer, a la vez que todos se ponían de pie.

—¡Oh, cielos, rayos y centellas! —lanzó Gerald, completamente fuera de sí—. ¡Su segundo nombre era Geraldine! —exclamó, ante la extrañada mirada de Arnold, que parecía no comprender.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿La conoces?

—¡Cambio de planes, urgente, Arnold! ¡Repito: cambio de planes, ya! —chilló en un susurro, ocultándose detrás de una columna gigantesca.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué ocurre?

—¡Ella era compañera mía, en la escuela! ¡Durante toda la vida! —aclaró, horrorizado.

—¿Es en serio? —inquirió Arnold—. ¿Estás seguro?

—¡Sí!, ¡Sí, Arnold!, ¡es ella! Jamás funcionará que yo lo intente. Me reconocerá...

—¿Bromeas? Has cambiado mucho... He visto fotos tuyas… —comentó, divertido.

—¡No, Arnold; no entiendes! ¡Nos detestábamos en la escuela, viejo! —decía, mientras se tomaba la cabeza—. Tendrás que ser tú.

—¡No, ya lo habíamos hablado, Gerald! Esta vez, te toca. Yo hice dos parejas seguidas. No es justo. —argumentó, ofuscado.

—¡Olvídalo!, tendrás que hacerlo, o Parsons nos despedirá, tonto. ¡Hazlo! —imploraba el chico—. Te recompensaré, lo juro.

—Siempre dices lo mismo... —acotó, con resignación.

—Esta vez será en serio, viejo. ¡Ve!

—¡Última pregunta para el público! —anunció la presentadora del evento.

—¡Hazla tú, Arnold, vamos! ¡Es una excelente oportunidad! ¡Vamos, viejo!

Arnold no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Simplemente, levantó su brazo, en un salto olímpico, que no podía fallar. Insistió, movió el brazo, en medio de sus nervios y sorpresa. En medio de unos increíbles pero valiosos instantes de oración, improvisación y cosas del destino, que resultaban ser mágicas. Su insistencia significó que desestimaran las potenciales preguntas de otras personas, ya que aquellas habían interrogado antes.

—¡Bueno...! ¡Usted, joven de cabello rubio! —concedió la organizadora.

Todos giraron a ver a Arnold, el jovencito del cabello dorado, delgado y alto; que sostenía miles de dudas, pero una sola pregunta, dirigida a la chica que desde hacía dos minutos, era a quien debía conquistar. Esa tal Helga Geraldine Pataki, que ahora lo veía exclusivamente a él, expectante e intrigada, más quizás, que la ansiedad que los invitados tenían por leer su obra.

La presentadora lo increpó con la mirada, como obligándolo a preguntar de una buena vez. Gerald, aterrado, yacía oculto detrás de algunos asientos. Arnold se aclaró la garganta. El sudor comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Se tomó un segundo, y decidió que las cosas saldrían como tuvieran que salir.

—Hola. Mi nombre es Arnold, soy reportero local. Mi pregunta, Srta. Pataki, es...

—Buenas tardes, Arnold. —saludó Helga, interrumpiéndolo, a través del micrófono.

—Mi pregunta es, ¿cómo logró plasmar tantas emociones incesantes a lo largo de su obra? ¿Fue un trabajo de años? ¿Tuvo una musa? ¿Siempre fue la misma...?

Helga rió.

—Bueno, creo que eso suena a más de una pregunta, ¿Señor...? —preguntó, interesada.

—Shortman. Arnold Shortman. —respondió, sonriente.

Gerald se golpeó la frente con su mano. Uno jamás decía su verdadero nombre.

—Con gusto responderé algunas de sus preguntas, Sr. Shortman. Me temo que no todas, pues nos llevaría toda la tarde y creo que se aburrirían de mí... —dijo bromeando.

—Tengo mucho tiempo, Srta. Pataki... —agregó Arnold, gentilmente.

Helga sonrió con calidez. Y sólo restaba conquistarla...

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola queridos lectores. ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos! Como prometí, aquí está el nuevo fic que publicaría hoy, en honor a la fecha. Será de episodios largos como este, no más de cuatro en total. Mi idea es que se extienda solo durante el mes de Febrero. Espero que les guste, es una fusión entre los personajes de HA y una película que me gustó mucho.**

**¡Se agradece la opinión! No teman comentar. Esto forma parte de un universo alterno; créanme, es todo un desafío para mí… Nunca he hecho universos alternos en este fandom, así que, ¡tengo miedo, pero aquí estoy! ;)**

**Nos leeremos en un par de días. :3**

**MarHelga.**


	2. Entre llovizna y café

***Capítulo 2: "Entre café y llovizna"**

* * *

El claxón de un auto lo retornó a la realidad. Iban recorriendo las calles con disfrute y distensión, aunque, bueno, Arnold no podía simplemente desconectarse del mundo que lo rodeaba. Quizás, pensaba en cuántas camisas más, como esas tan elegantes, de seda pura Gerald querría comprarse antes de regresar al hotel. Parsons les había enviado bastante dinero para la ocasión, a decir verdad. Y su amigo, solía frecuentar todas las tiendas de ropa para abastecerse de una amplia variedad de atuendos...

Rió para sí, mientras el moreno se enamoraba de cada reflejo suyo en cuanto espejo encontrara. Arnold tenía, en ese sentido, la tranquilidad de que en su trabajo, el aspecto físico no lo era todo. ¿Cuántos atuendos caros se necesitaban, cuando lo que realmente importaba, residía en modificar el pensamiento de alguien; sus emociones y pareceres sobre una determinada persona? ¿Acaso todo iba por lo exterior? Por supuesto que no. Tenía como comodín una camisa negra que resaltaba su altura y carisma, que llevaba en ocasiones delimitadamente especiales; y otros pares de algunas blancas y azules. Gerald, en un modo de actuar completamente diferente, prefería hacer del dinero, un estilo de vida que le permitiera lucir más atractivo. Quizás lo de él, era hacer su trabajo con menos esfuerzo. Y sí, probablemente...

Arnold, se tomara un poco más de tiempo para concretar un objetivo con éxito, que Gerald; pero porque él sí se interesaba en la chica y en el abanico de posibilidades que el conocerla otorgaba.

Ahora, ya dos días más tarde de la presentación del libro; su compañero persistía en lo que podía catalogarse como una "invariable opinión acerca de la tan temida Helga G. Pataki y sus tormentos del pasado", que no hacía más que repetir una y otra, y otra vez. Arnold rodó los ojos con incredulidad, otra vez, también.

—Y si no me crees, Arnold, puedes preguntarle a cualquier ex compañero mío, cómo era Helga Pataki cuando éramos chicos... —decía con convicción.

—Gerald... —le reprochó—. ¿Por qué sigues con eso? —dijo negando con la cabeza—. ¿Eso obsta a nuestro fin?

—Bueno, no; pero sí impidió que yo llevara a cabo el asunto.

—Bien, ya no importa cómo era cuando iban a la escuela; lo que es relevante es el ahora. —razonó el rubio, mientras Gerald parecía luchar con sus diversos paquetes de ropa en bolsas de fino cartón.

—Sí que importa, para que sepas a quién te enfrentas, amigo. Helga Pataki es despiadada; cruel, ruin. Es capaz de quitarle el dulce a un niño y de hacerlo sucumbir en llanto. —narraba, con tono y miradas de horror—. Mira, —dijo haciendo una pausa, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Arnold—. Sin ir más lejos, ella fue quien le dio su merecido al mayor bravucón de nuestra escuela.

—¿Estás loco, Gerald? Eso fue hace miles de años, ¡eran solo niños!

—Discúlpame, Arnold. —acotó, con sarcasmo—. Tú no puedes opinar, no la conoces en absoluto. Pasé toda la primaria y la mitad de la secundaria con el demonio Pataki, créeme que hablo con conocimiento de causa, viejo.

—Oh, ¿no se graduaron en la misma escuela?

—Pues, no. Los Pataki se mudaron de Hillwood, allá, por el año 2001... —decía tratando de precisar mayores datos—. No, no... Un momento; a fines del 2001, claro... —murmuró, re calculando. Los últimos tres años de escuela fueron la gloria, hermano.

Arnold resopló. Ya se estaba exasperando de escuchar tantas historias en boca de Gerald.

—Te digo, amigo; ella es una manipuladora. Ella quería ser la abeja reina, la mandamás del salón. Helga Pataki podía decirle a todos qué decir; qué hacer y qué no hacer... Nunca la vi sonreír; jamás la escuché pronunciar un solo cumplido e incluso, hasta no parecía ser una niña.

Arnold elevó sus cejas, en expresión de asombro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, ya riendo por lo absurdo que eso sonó.

Gerald continuó caminando, dejándolo un poco más atrás. La corbata más suave y soberbia debía ser hallada y combinada con la camisa color lavanda que acababa de adquirir.

El chico tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Algunos niños creíamos que ella no era una niña.

—¿Bromeas, verdad?

—No, Arnold. Inclusive, se lo dijeron.

—Debes estar bromeando... —rió son suficiencia e incredulidad.

—No. Lo juro por la seda de mi clóset y estas parisinas calles. Harold, el chico más molesto y burlista, se lo dijo. Y Helga se puso furiosa. Ella demostró que era una chica.

—¿Qué hizo, entonces? —preguntó el rubio casi con desesperación.

—Se vistió como una. Actuó como una. Nos dejó boquiabiertos y acabó dándole una buena lección a Harold, hasta a las chicas.

—¿Cómo fue eso?

—Helga siguió actuando tan rudamente como siempre; demostrando al fin y al cabo que solo eran niñas; y que Harold debía pagar por burlarse de ella. Lo sujetaron y vistieron de mujer.

Arnold rió con ganas.

—Sí... —balbuceó el moreno—. Aún hoy, Harold Berman está traumado por esa chica.

—Es tan difícil de creer... —opinó Arnold.

—¡¿Es que estás sordo?! —dijo exasperado—. Helga Pataki no es la chica educada y paciente que viste hace dos días. Es tal como te la estoy detallando. —sentenció, con firmeza.

Arnold parpadeó con cansancio. Gerald tenía esa habilidad tan particular de querer instalar una verdad única e inmodificable. Cualquiera que se atreviera a descreer de sus versiones, simplemente se equivocaba, según su punto de vista. Estaba errado y cometía un acto de estupidez insostenible. Si bien Gerald contaba con una amplia trayectoria en la materia, Arnold solía confiar en que las personas podían cambiar para bien. Él se aferraba a la idea de que todos tenían un componente oculto y asombrosamente bello, que temía salir de la oscuridad. También apoyaba la teoría de que las primeras impresiones podían y —a la vez— no podían modificarse. Y en general, la primera impresión que tuvo al ver a Helga, fue buena. Parecía una persona apacible y atenta; cordial y de buen talante. Impactantemente agradable, con un porte y una belleza tan atípica, como inexplicable. Helga G. Pataki, según su impresión, era una chica de una estatura envidiable, aproximada de un metro setenta, sin necesidad de llevar algún tipo de taco. Ella vestía, aparentemente en tonos claros, a juzgar por las dos únicas oportunidades en las que la había visto y tenía un cabello increíblemente lacio, suelto y por demás de suave. ¿Suave? ¿Cómo podía asegurarlo? Eran esas cosas a simple...Domingo

Eran esas cosas que a simple vista se percibían. Solo usaba máscara de pestañas y quizás, un labial muy translúcido. Todo encajaba con la impresión qué él atesoró, mas no, con la opinión de Gerald. Según este decía, la Helga de su infancia, escasamente femenina y agraciada, tenía una sola ceja, poblada y maligna. En cambio, esta chica, era bella y tranquila. ¿Por qué tanto odio, entonces?

Luego de ese intercambio durante la conferencia, Arnold había elucubrado una infalible manera de no perder el contacto con la joven escritora disertante. Le entregó su tarjeta telefónica, en miras a concertar una eventual reunión o café, para —según su entusiasmo e insistencia en ella—, entrevistarla; encuentro que terminó ocurriendo tres días más tarde.

—¿No te pondrás la camisa negra? —cuestionó Gerald, arqueando una ceja con desaprobación.

—Es muy apresurado.

—Oh... Bien, bien. —asintió, negando con ambas manos y tomando distancia de su acusación tácita—. Está bien, Arnold. Tú manejas tus estrategias. Está bien para mí... —aseguró, sin estar seguro...Domingo

.

.

.

.

* * *

Las cinco de la tarde en París, significaban armonía, hermosura y perfección. Por donde se la mirase, la ciudad era verdaderamente admirable y reflexiva. Camino a su encuentro, cruzó con miles de personas que con expresión distendida o también, otras apresuradas se daban paso por las calles de la Francia que Arnold apenas estaba conociendo. Siempre pensó que la vida se componía de pequeños pedacitos de cielo, de belleza, como ese momento tan personal y filosófico, que el viajar y contemplar cualquier paisaje posibilitaba. La música se encendía en imágenes que él no sabía descifrar, pero que definitivamente estaban presentes siempre. Una flor en un ramo; las ruedas de los vehículos en movimiento, el vaivén del romanticismo implícito del París tan típicamente soñado, como en las películas mismas. Para Arnold, la riqueza era poder vivir para apreciar ese tipo de cosas simples e irrisoriamente invalorables. La vida, era empaparse de imaginar historias subyacentes a doquier; podía figurarse asignándole un rostro al nombre de alguna próxima conquista, con solo oír su nombre. Podía conocer la verdad detrás de una mirada y la poesía latente en un silencio piadoso, porque la vida daba oportunidades emocionantes. La vida misma, era emocionante y colmada de belleza. París, toda, le hacía renacer esa sensación de paz y gratitud por absolutamente todo lo que lo rodeaba. París, sin ir más lejos, combinaba exquisitamente con esa chica que él estuvo investigando las últimas veinticuatro horas, vía internet y a través de los no muy felices relatos de Gerald. París, parecía ser un lienzo sobre el cual debía pintarse más de una historia.

Llegó, un poco antes de las cinco. Eligió una mesa ubicada contra la pared de la cafetería y ordenó escuetamente agua. Sorbos pequeños mediantes, repasaba mentalmente lo que había logrado aprender sobre esa chica rubia, la prodigio literata del siglo XXI, que conoció en ocasión inesperada y prácticamente cómica.

Helga llegó con prisa, pero sin lucir alterada. Quizás el desconcierto de su rostro se debía a no haberlo encontrado con la vista ni bien ingresó a la cafetería. Arnold, permanentemente atento a la entrada principal, se puso de pie casi en simultáneo a su arribo. Notó que llevaba el cabello más desordenado que lo que recordaba y que lucía ligeramente mojada.

—Oh, perdón por el retraso, Sr. Shortman. —se excusó.

—Oh, no; por favor. Apenas son las cinco. —negó con firmeza y calma—. Puede llamarme Arnold. —aseguró, mientras le arrimaba la silla—. ¿Está lloviendo?

—Bien, gracias. Y dime Helga, por favor. ¡Sí, justo que estaba llegando, comenzó a diluviar! Una cosa de locos este día... —comentó rodando los ojos, con simpatía—. Entonces, Arnold... —pronunció mirándolo—. ¿A qué debo el gusto de esta reunión?

Arnold se aclaró la voz.

—Bueno, como te mencioné en la presentación...

El camarero interrumpió la conversación. Ambos ordenaron un café suave.

Arnold continuó, cuando el hombre se retiró y Helga lo instó a seguir la charla con la mirada.

—Como mencioné en la conferencia, trabajo como reportero local aquí...

—¿Eres de aquí? —preguntó sorpresivamente, riendo—. Porque no pareces ser un francés...

Arnold supo disimular su sorpresa e inseguridades, como solía hacerlo en momentos similares.

—No, soy de Nueva York.

—Oh... Claro. Yo soy de Hillwood. —comentó.

Arnold asintió.

—Como decía, —continuó— trabajo como reportero de noticias locales, a la vez que estoy por graduarme en periodismo.

—Ah, comprendo...

—La razón por la que quise platicar contigo, es que siempre amé la escritura. Desde que recuerdo, siempre tuve a mi lado una libreta y un lápiz donde dejaba asentadas situaciones, hechos, curiosidades... —explicaba a la vez que ella lo escuchaba atentamente.

El camarero regresó con sus cafés ya preparados.

—La escritura, el plasmar las ideas es algo único, ¿no? —agregó Helga, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Sí, así es... Siempre he querido escribir profesionalmente. Escuché sobre tu libro y quise conocerte.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué a mí? Es decir... —preguntó, haciendo una pausa—. Apenas estoy comenzando, es mi primer material...

—Tu forma de transmitir las ideas es inspiradora. Es como si... Como si uno pudiera conocerte a través de la narración, de cada renglón... —afirmó.

Helga sonrió, algo avergonzada.

—Muchas gracias, pero aun así...

—Leí tu libro; y mi pregunta de hace tres días era, bueno, muchas preguntas... —admitió Arnold, riendo—, pero... Me encantaría poder vislumbrar si siempre has sentido ese torrente de ideas; si tu musa sigue acompañándote.

La chica lo observó y pareció pensarlo durante unos instantes...

—Tienes unas inquietudes muy interesantes, Arnold. Supongo que ningún autor revelará a su fuente de inspiración, aunque no debe resultarte muy extraño el hecho de que la vida misma, te la brinda. La vida, es inspiración. La belleza, lo cálido, lo cotidiano... —ejemplificó, señalando hacia el horizonte hipotético con la mirada—. ¿Lo habías pensado así?

—Asombrosamente, es lo que más me gusta de París. Invita a reflexionar sobre todo lo que acabas de enumerar.

—Así es. —Asintió, revolviendo su café, aún entre esa distancia y pseudo desconfianza inicial.

Poco quiso la chica, revelar sobre su vida personal, sin embargo, el brillante anillo de compromiso que llevaba con gracia en su mano derecha, ya daba algunas pistas. Si la suerte estaba de su lado, el tiempo le permitiría indagar con su habitual tacto, sobre el sujeto en cuestión. Arnold, no podía lanzarse ciegamente al objetivo. Simplemente, no era coherente que apareciera de la anda un seductor que lograra convencerla de que el compromiso ya hecho y casamiento que planeaba realizar en unos pocos días más, carecía de sentido y sustento. Él se encargaría de atestiguar de que algo en esa relación no funcionaba como debía, justificando su intervención. Es que Arnold, tenía por regla nunca separar a una mujer que realmente era feliz con el hombre que tenía a la par. Hasta el momento, nunca había osado romper ese tipo de parejas. Y si bien, Helga G. Pataki distaba sideralmente de las reseñas de Gerald, se mostró un tanto reacia a acotar asuntos que fueran más allá de lo estrictamente literario o periodístico. La excusa de ser un reportero local casi recién llegado a la ciudad, interesado en entrevistar a la creadora de un libro que, según dijo, "leyó entero", sonaba inconsistente, generándole cierta actitud distante, al principio. Algo en sus palabras o en la forma de expresarse; quizás en su mirada, le permitió soltarse ligeramente, al punto de acordar un segundo encuentro: en el que tratarían el asunto de la supuesta preparación de un libro. ¿No era algo loco? Sí, y mucho. Pero Arnold tenía el don de la aparente honestidad y transparencia. Y Helga, la necesidad de explorar mundos imaginarios, casi novelísticos, que lucharan con el acontecer inmutable de la vida, que cada vez parecía estancarse más y más.

Se despidieron en la puerta del hotel de Helga, porque ella prefirió caminar y dado que los taxistas tenían la bendita costumbre perversa, de desaparecer por apenas una llovizna insignificante. Caminaron hasta allí, porque Arnold cargaba con un paraguas y no permitió que una dama se retirara sola y sin protección contra el aguacero. Incluso, ofreció dejárselo; propuesta que ella rechazó tajantemente, por creerla un abuso a su caballerosidad.

La siguiente cita sería una semana más tarde, aclaró Helga, pues, debía cumplir algunas obligaciones con la editorial, que la tendrían ciertamente ocupada.

La llovizna no aguó ese café, pensó Arnold al llegar a su hotel. Miles de preguntas lo invadían. ¿Cómo es que ella había cambiado su personalidad, de esa manera? ¿Por qué su familia abandonó la ciudad, antes de que se graduara? Y lo más intrigante, ¿por qué su padre quería impedir ese casamiento con tanto ahínco?

¿Su prometido sería un mal tipo? ¿Ella era infeliz a su lado?

Quizás Gerald sabría algo más.

—¿Cómo te fue, Arnie? ¿Avances?

El rubio suspiró y luego, lanzó una carcajada breve.

—¿Avances? —repreguntó—. Sí, Gerald. Tomamos un café, platicamos de varias cosas y caminamos bajo la lluvia, compartiendo este estrecho paraguas por las calles parisinas, al anochecer. —concluyó, suspicaz.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Arnold, viejo lobo! ¡Aún lo tienes, eh! —lanzó el moreno, con voz socarrona.

Arnold negó con la cabeza, entre risas. Porque lo absurdo de todo, es que había sido tal cual lo relató. Lo absurdo, es que sin intención alguna, ella debió arrimarse a su izquierda, en pos de cubrirse con el paraguas. Era nada más que una llovizna, pero él no podía no insistir.

Y París, era aún más hermosa de lo que pensaba. Arnold se paró frente a una de las ventanas de la habitación. El cielo gris—blanquecino bordeaba la ciudad, disminuyendo la visibilidad a poca distancia, y recordó a Helga, con cierto pesar y desconcierto. Esta chica no sería tan fácil de conquistar... Y París, era a cada minuto más hermosa.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÀ…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por el gran recibimiento que tuvo esta historia. Perdòn si hay incoherencias o errores; estoy sin internet! Estoy en un cyber actualizando. Gracias a TODOS los que agregaron a favoritos y comentaron por aquí! Les respondo por PM. **_

_**Hasta dentro de unos días, Marhelga.**_


	3. A sus órdenes, Señorita Pataki

"**Aquella tarde en París"**

* * *

**Capítulo 3****: "A sus órdenes, Señorita Pataki"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

.

.

.

Ya Gerald se había encargado de fastidiarlo con un eterno sermón mediante, sobre su propia torpeza y su insuperable problema con la honestidad. ¿No estaba lo suficientemente claro el tema de que JAMÁS debían decir sus verdaderos nombres? Pues, sí. Pero el moreno parecía no encontrar aburrido el traer su error a colación una y otra vez. Al menos, Arnold había seguido el consejo de no mencionar su proveniencia. Lanzar con liviandad el haber nacido y vivido en Hillwood no era un aspecto que jugara a su favor; porque Helga podría atar cabos, según pensaba Gerald. ¿Qué, ella era una agente de espionaje, que se pondría a investigar con precisión la vida de cada uno de ellos? No exactamente, pero el chico solía volverse algo paranoico.

El nuevo encuentro, tendría lugar en el apartamento que Helga se hospedaba. Es que, la estadía en Francia era casi efímera, por la presentación del libro y otros compromisos diversos que la rubia debía cumplir allí. Lo cierto, es que la chica ya no se encontraba en el hotel que Arnold suponía. Ella le comentó al pasar, que su padre había alquilado un modesto departamento en el centro de París, para que se quedara hasta regresar a su casa en Nueva York. Tras una semana sin verse, la cita indicaba que conocería el tan mentado sitio en el que ahora Helga residía. Todo indicaba que así sería...

Afortunadamente, en esos días de inactividad, podría decirse, Arnold logró recabar algún puñado de datos más sobre aspectos que lo inquietaban. El padre de Helga, de nombre Robert 'Big Bob' Pataki, era un empresario de gran importancia, dueño de una compañía telefónica que se expandía día a día, entre varios países. De la madre, poco pudo contarle Gerald, aunque sí sabía que Helga tenía una hermana mayor, llamada Olga. ¿La razón por la que un tipo como Bob se contactó con Parsons, para separar a su hija del prometido? Hasta el momento, no parecía haber una certera. Del sujeto apenas conocían el nombre y que era un hombre del mundo de los negocios, de profesión contador y abogado. Pero ahora, su mente estaba procesando cómo actuar y qué decir cuando llegara. Sobre cómo haría para confesarle, que en realidad, él ya contaba con un borrador mil veces corregido del que sería el libro que ella le ayudaría a desarrollar, "a través de sus muy atinados consejos y pautas". Vaya descarado, Arnold. ¿Cómo podía osar engañarla así? ¿Acaso había 'copiado y pegado' de por ahí, ese manuscrito tan exquisitamente bien impreso? Quizás hasta Gerald lo buscó de algún portal de la web, para que él tuviera material interesante. Pero Arnold no era así.

.

.

La presunción de que el atardecer soleado traería una tarde-noche de tranquilidad, no pudo ser más errónea. Arnold se presentó en la puerta de la dirección suministrada por Helga en su última conversación, para llevarse una sorpresa. Ella abrió la puerta, con cansancio y aparentemente, mientras no acababa de platicar con alguien más que la acompañaba, pues, no lo miró de inmediato. Su expresión adoptó un cariz de pánico, mezclado a incertidumbre.

—¡Arnold! —saludó, asombrada como si hubiera recordado algo importante.

—Hola, Helga. —la saludó con cordialidad.

—¡Cuánto lo siento, me olvidé completamente que nos veríamos hoy! —comentó, claramente preocupada.

—Oh... ¿Vine en mal momento? —inquirió—. Podemos vernos otro día...

—¡Helga! —exclamó una voz femenina desde el interior del apartamento—. ¿Qué haces en la puerta? En cualquier momento llegarán los invitados.

Helga rodó los ojos.

—No, claro que no. Pasa, adelante, Arnold. —indicó.

—¿Segura? Parece que tienes visitas... —cuestionó, dispuesto a marcharse si ella lo concedía.

—No, —dijo Helga haciendo una pausa—, es decir, sí. Tengo, más bien, tendré visitas; pero no nos afectará Arnold.

—¿Con quién hablas...? —habló nuevamente, la voz femenina, cuando el chico ya había traspasado la entrada.

Helga cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Por aquí... —le indicó a Arnold.

—Permiso.

—Ponte cómodo, no me tardo. —aseguró, emprendiendo la retirada—. Estoy con mi madre; ella tuvo la fantástica idea de organizarle un _baby shower_ a mi hermana, sin siquiera avisarme... —masculló, molesta.

Esta vez, su cabello lucía como la primera vez que la había visto, el día de la presentación del libro. Perfectamente alisado, en armonía con su muy bien ondeado flequillo que enmarcaba su rostro con pulcritud. Ahora, vestía de gamas rosas y negras, con unos zapatos de gran altura. Lo notó, cuando lo saludó. Él apenas le ganaba por unos centímetros, aun siendo considerablemente alto. Esta vez, el anillo de compromiso odioso y brillante, contrastaba con su barniz de uñas negro.

—Helga, podemos acordar otro encuentro, no hay problema... —sugirió.

—No, no te preocupes, Arnold. No me tardaré.

—Insisto. —ofreció caballeroso—. Otro día...

—No, de ninguna manera. Solo déjame que chequeé la cocina que nunca usé, para no terminar quemando las tartas de la fiesta. Mi mamá y sus ideas, maldición. —bufó por lo bajo.

Helga solo le permitió la obligada a la acción de guardar silencio. Tomó asiento en una pequeña sala de estar que estaba aislada del resto del apartamento. Allí, había dos sillones bajos con una mesa diminuta que funcionaba como revistero. Quizás el distraerse junto a diarios y publicaciones ayudaría a matar el tiempo. Cada algún minuto podían oírse discusiones provenientes de la cocina, donde la chica y quien seguramente era su madre permanecían. Así que, su hermana Olga estaba embarazada y él llegó en medio de un evento en su honor, aunque improvisado, fehaciente. ¿Cómo se vería que decidiera irse del sitio, por sentirse fuera de foco? Él no lo sabía con precisión, pues, Helga había sido muy insistente en su petición de que la esperara.

—¿Qué? ¿Planeabas traer a un séquito de camareros en mi apartamento? —preguntó Helga, hastiada—. Mama. Como puedes observar, aún no he terminado de instalarme.

—Tonterías, Helga. A decir verdad, los quería hacer venir aquí, para alivianarnos el trabajo. ¿No crees que Olga se merezca un evento así?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿pero no podías simplemente, no sé...? ¿Avisarme antes?

—Eres muy dramática, querida. —afirmó la mujer, que hasta entonces no tenía un rostro visible.

—¿Dónde hay que colgar estos adornos? —inquirió con cansancio.

—Podrías ponerlos alrededor de la escalera, cariño. Así se verían ni bien los invitados arriben. —sugirió su madre.

—Ni siquiera pensaste que quizás yo tenía otros planes. —balbuceó entre dientes, pero todavía audible desde donde Arnold se encontraba.

—¿Los tenías, Helga? —cuestionó, interesada.

—Pues...no. —negó la chica, débilmente.

Una carcajada seca se oyó.

—¿Michael está en la ciudad? —preguntó la mujer.

—Dijo que llegaría antes de la cena, aunque... No sé, no creo que esté a tiempo...

—Oh... Comprendo. —aseveró, con otro tono de voz más bajo—. Helga, debes distribuir las servilletas como te enseñé.

Arnold hubiera jurado que Helga estaría rodando los ojos, incluso, sin saber que ese era un típico gesto de ella.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Media hora más tarde y habiendo mediado entre ambos, varios pedidos de disculpas de Helga, los invitados comenzaron a agolparse en el apartamento que ahora, resultaba ser pequeño. Repleto de mujeres que rondaban los treinta años, quienes colocaron en la entrada, una montaña de obsequios que ilustraba con exactitud la muchedumbre allí presente. Helga lucía colapsada, no siendo eficaz su labor, más la de su madre y un solo camarero, de los dos contratados.

Era frecuente escuchar a la distancia, cómo se azotaban en el suelo causando estupor, elementos de cocina; fuentes; platos y utensilios diversos, como la antesala de un griterío que entonaba mutuo reproche y hartazgo, aditivado por el nerviosismo por la aparición inminente de la agasajada.

—¿Todo está bien por allí? —le preguntó Arnold, en una de las oportunidades en las que Helga deambulaba con bandejas por su casa.

—Sí, sí. Todo perfecto. Genial, genial, genial. —repitió histérica, más para convencerse a sí misma, que para aclararlo.

—¿Segura?

Su maquillaje ahora se había tornado gastado.

—No, por supuesto que no, Arnold. —admitió, casi sentándose en el suelo—. Mi madre llegó sin avisarme, con una fiesta sorpresa en mi casa y trayendo a un camarero inútil, sin compañero. Ella y yo no damos abasto. ¿Qué podría ser mejor? —protestó.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? Lo que sea... —aseguró, con convicción.

—Lo siento, olvidé nuestra reunión a causa de todo esto... ¿Crees que podríamos encontrarnos en otra ocasión?

Y allí, su siguiente paso ya estaba asegurado. Arnold sonrió para sus adentros.

—Sería genial, no veo por qué no, Helga. —dijo sonriente—. Pero, por favor, déjame colaborar esta noche. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Helga lo miró con asombro, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué? Oh, no; no, no. Gracias, Arnold, pero no creo que sea atinado...

—Puedo ayudar, quiero, en realidad.

—¿Pero...? ¿No tienes que irte...? ¿Otros compromisos...?

—No, en absoluto. Como íbamos a vernos esta noche, despejé mi agenda especialmente.

—Oh, lo lamento tanto... —se disculpó ella, por millonésima vez—. Tranquilamente podría estar disfrutando de la noche parisina, y yo aquí, reteniéndote en vano...

—Nada de eso, Helga. —afirmó, negando con su mano—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? Ese camarero no sabe nada sobre el catering.

—Lo sé. —asintió la rubia—. ¿Puedes creer que mezcló la salsa tártara con la barbacoa? Es demente. —comentó, divertida.

—Sí, eso es muy cierto. Vino hasta aquí a ofrecerme una bebida de dieta... —acotó, divertido.

—¡Eso es para las mujeres! —chilló Helga, con leve indignación.

—Ahora, dime. ¿Qué puedo hacer? —insistió Arnold, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Oh, es que... No podría. Sentiría que me estoy aprovechando de ti, Arnold. Además, ¿me conoces hace diez días y ya te obligo a que me hagas favores?

El chico parpadeó con fuerza, desestimando su conclusión con la vista.

—Lo que sea, necesitan ayuda por aquí. —dijo, nuevamente.

—Bien, bien... —concilió Helga, con resignación ante su férrea intención de cooperar—. Pero tendrás que cambiarte de ropa... —admitió, apenada.

—¿De ropa? —preguntó él, intrigado.

—Sí, sí, vestirte como el otro sujeto inútil... Mira, así podrán identificarte como si pertenecieras al catering...

—Oh, claro; claro. Ya entendí... Pero... ¿Dónde conseguiré un atuendo como ese?

Helga lo vio desconcertada. Arnold estaba en lo cierto. ¿De qué lugar obtendría una camisa blanca, un moño y pantalón negros? La brillantez se apoderó de su mente.

—¡Lo tengo! —anunció—. El armario del segundo piso. Ahí guardaba algunas prendas mi padre. —aseguró.

—Excelente.

—Ven. —le indicó, avanzando adelante suyo.

Arnold se percató de que, por primera vez, —de muchas que luego acaecerían—, la duda en apoderó de su ser. La chica que él debía supuestamente conquistar para separar de su prometido, le estaba ordenando el camino hacia un armario, donde habría ropa que pertenecía al mismo tipo que lo contrató: Bob Pataki. ¿Usaría sus prendas con osada tranquilidad? Él comprendía que se trataba de un simple favor, que por iniciativa propia, le haría a Helga. Pero algo en su interior, le permitió un estrecho espacio de duda, que acabó cuando, segundos luego, la siguió.

Tal como la chica había supuesto, su padre aún conservaba en ese armario algunas camisas finas. Solo necesitó sacudirlas levemente, para tratar de quitarle las arrugas. Solo lo dirigió hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, donde el cambio de atuendo tendría lugar.

Se encontró explorando, en la soledad y ansiosa espera de Helga tras la puerta, toda la habitación. Era prolija, limpia y elegante; tal como el resto del apartamento. Si Gerald se enterara de que estaba mudándose de ropa en la casa de Helga, probablemente moriría, al imaginarse una situación por demás de opuesta a la real. Arnold rió para sí, representándose a sí mismo, mientras le contaba a Gerald la anécdota.

Finalmente, el atuendo le sentó bien. Sí, quizás la mangas eran holgadas y el dobladillo del pantalón sobraba en unos cinco centímetros. Pero no iba a permitir que eso le arruinara una de sus primeras movidas.

Salió de la habitación, llevando el atuendo con el que pretendería ser un camarero de la fiesta. Helga parecía haber estado caminando de un lado hacia otro en el pasillo, con nerviosismo, mientras se mudaba de ropa. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Arnold, simpáticamente.

—Te ves muy bien. —aseguró—. Es evidente que te queda algo grande, pero luces bien. Ahora, te daré unas pequeñas recomendaciones y advertencias.

—Gracias. —dijo el chico.

—De nada. Primero, son mujeres. Mujeres que han sido madres recientemente o están por serlo. Son especiales y requieren atención especial. Sólo sígueles la corriente, ¿sí? Tenles paciencia. Sé que las amigas de mi hermana son unas chifladas, pero bueno, son sus amigas... —explicó—. Son chicas que ella conoció cuando vino a vivir aquí… Si no entiendes algo, solo avísame.

—Bien.

—Segundo. No le digas a mi madre que nos conocemos.

Arnold abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Te atosigaría a preguntas y no querrás perder tiempo con ella, mientras las invitadas te gritan porque sus tés helados no están lo suficientemente helados.

—Entiendo. —asentía Arnold con la cabeza y parpadeos pausados mediantes.

—Y, tercero, —comenzó la chica, acercándose un poco más— quiero agradecerte por la colaboración. Prometo, juro, que te ayudaré con el libro.

Arnold sonrió, sin agregar nada más. Ya Helga lo conduciría hasta la sala y hacia lo cocina, presentándolo como el camarero que milagrosamente había podido conseguir a último minuto. Ya ella, le diría que su madre se llamaba Miriam y esta, se encargaría de analizarlo radiográficamente con la mirada. Arnold sonrió, como sonreía cuando se sentía a gusto con una situación. Como cuando sabía que todos los caminos se allanarían a él, de la forma en que lo hacían normalmente.

Resultó que el apartamento parisino de Helga, era más acogedor de lo que se imaginaba. Aunque únicamente había estado en un diminuto living y en el cuarto de invitados, sospechó que el sitio poseía esa calidez que ahora estaba apreciando. Luces tenues, decoración que inspiraba paz y ventanales cubiertos por unas enormes cortinas acanaladas, en tonos blancos y pastel. No demasiadas pinturas en las paredes, más bien de la época renacentista, para ser más exactos. Había alcanzado el lugar de donde provenía la voz todavía sin rostro. ¿Su madre sería parecida a ella?, se preguntaba momentos antes de conocerla.

—Mamá. —la llamó. La mujer giró a verla—. Conseguí otro ayudante para la fiesta.

—Oh, estupendo, Helga.

—Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Arnold. —saludó el chico, con elegancia.

Miriam tenía una mirada escrutadora sobre él y lo sabía. Le daba la sensación de que algo en su persona, no terminaba de resultarle lógico a la mujer rubia, tan rubia como Helga era.

—Es un placer, Arnold. Supongo que Helga te habrá explicado de qué se trata esta fiesta, ¿no es así?

—Sí, Señora Pataki.

La mujer cambió su expresión a una de horror.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Hace cuántos años que no me llaman así. Soy Miriam. —aclaró.

—Oh...

—Larga historia, muchacho. Larga y aburrida. —agregó Miriam, rodando los ojos y negando con las manos al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, ve llevando estas bandejas hacia la sala, cuando vuelvas, te indico qué más.

—Bien. —asintió, tomando las mismas, comenzando a alejarse.

—Oye, Helga... Qué chico tan lindo. —le dijo con picardía, frase que Arnold llegó a escuchar.

—¡Mamá...! —le gritó en un susurro estruendoso—. No seas así.

—¿Qué habrá hecho mal, para acabar como mesonero de fiestas?

Helga se cubría la cara con ambas manos.

—¡Oh, vamos! —le reprochó—. Si no fuera mesero, me gustaría para ti...

—¡Mamá! ¿Cuál es tu problema, por Dios?

—Helga, vamos... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amargada?

—No lo soy. Tú intentas emparejarme hasta con los camareros.

—Es muy apuesto y gentil.

—Basta... Michael también lo es. —esgrimió como argumento.

—Pero no está aquí, ¿o sí?

La chica no supo qué responder a eso. Arnold había regresado.

—Sra. Miriam... ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

—Encárgate de las bebidas y lleva servilletas. Asegúrate de que todas las mesas tengan copas suficientes y no falte hielo.

—Te advertí sobre el hielo... —le dijo Helga entre dientes—. Aman el tonto hielo...

El chico rió ligeramente, hasta sentirse observado por Miriam.

—A sus órdenes. —respondió, dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

—¿Lo ves? Además de apuesto, es educado.

Helga rió divertida. Ya estaba acostumbrada al juego que Miriam siempre le imponía. La búsqueda implacable de los mil y un defectos de su novio, versus, las virtudes y dones del resto de los hombres del Universo. Ella ya había hecho una elección; una con la que Miriam parecía coincidir, en su momento. Sin embargo, su madre tenía otra personalidad, diferente a la suya. Es que una mujer como ella, prefirió alejarse de su marido en cuanto se percató de que la magia ya no existía. Miriam, era de carácter fuerte y personalidad avasallante, en oposición a una Helga, que si bien sabía defenderse, solía refugiarse en un rincón silencioso, donde pudiera meditar e inspirarse. Donde su beta literaria no tuviera límites. Donde la hermosura no acabara en una esquina, y la poesía lo inundara todo. Miriam, era una acérrima propulsora de la libertad como pasadizo a la felicidad; mientras que Helga, buscaba la felicidad en un espejo. Ella creía que el complementarse con otra persona, sería donde la vida se tornaría apasionante. Pero Miriam estaba segura de que su hija menor no pensaba con claridad, quizás, quedándose atrapada en la comodidad y seguridad de una experiencia alejada de lo que ella tanto buscaba...

.

.

* * *

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, al tiempo que las invitadas entonaban cánticos en honor a Olga, la futura madre arribó al apartamento, fundiéndose en unos emotivos abrazos junto a Miriam y su hermana, las organizadoras. El mesero torpe estaba lavando los trastos, cuando la mayor de las Pataki dio un breve discurso, entre lágrimas. La fortuna que la labor improvisada le brindó a Arnold, le había permitido inmiscuirse por una noche, en el seno familiar de su objetivo, como un tercero imparcial que prestaba un servicio.

Olga, la hermana, lucía como cualquier joven a punto de dar a luz a un hijo, brillante y hermosa. Con un parecido mucho más acentuado a Miriam y una belleza diferente a la de Helga. Siendo evidente que ella era la mayor, lucía verdaderamente más joven de lo que era. Arnold creyó escuchar que Olga tenía treinta y dos años. Las mujeres comían, bebían, en un clima de constante jolgorio y camaradería. A decir verdad, Miriam era una más de ellas. Una persona que desplegaba su alegría, robándose la fiesta, si debía ser más preciso. Helga, en cambio, parecía recatada y con frecuencia, renuente a sumarse a los festejos muy escandalosos.

Arnold se preguntaba si la tendría un costado oculto, de exaltación y jocosidad reservado para otro público, o incluso, para ella sola. De pie, recargado contra una columna del apartamento, la contemplaba mientras de la cocina se oían platos volando por los aires. Maldito ayudante torpe, que lo distraía de su análisis visual. La chica parecía emocionada por el inminente nacimiento de su sobrino/a. ¡Qué tonto! Ni siquiera había sido tan atento como pare preguntarle el sexo del bebé. Bien, ya habría oportunidad, pensó.

Ella controlaba su teléfono, pasado un rato. Una y otra vez. Por momentos, admiraba a las mujeres que con algarabía y gracia, narraban historia de maternidad que alegraban a la agasajada, tanto como lograban atemorizarla; a la vez que Miriam se encargaba de aligerar la gravedad de tales anécdotas, con acotaciones sumamente hilarantes. Helga lucía feliz. Por su hermana, por tenerla en su casa y pasar un buen momento. Hasta que su mirada se perdía en el teclado de su teléfono, el que encendía para corroborar la hora y la llegada de algún mensaje, que seguramente la tenía ansiosa.

.

.

Sin pensarlo, eran más de las diez y media de la noche. No quedaban invitados y la cocina ya se encontraba tan impecable como antes del evento. Miriam descansaba en el gran sillón frente al televisor, mientras conversaba con Olga y el otro ayudante se alistaba para marcharse. Entonces, Arnold fue hacia la pequeña terraza del apartamento.

Helga estaba próxima a la baranda, con una mano sosteniendo su celular, a la vez que movía la otra en el aire, demostrando su frustración.

—Pero eso dijiste hoy, a las dos de la tarde.

Una pausa la detuvo.

.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver, Michael? Te había dicho unas miles de veces lo importante que esto era para mí.

Otra pausa. La mano derecha fue azotada en su pierna, con fastidio.

—Ya sé, ya lo escuché. —sentenció, haciendo otra pausa—. Bien, tal vez llegues para ese entonces.

La última pausa.

—Sí, seguro... —lanzó con sorna—. Bien. Quizás cuando ya camine estés aquí.

La rubia dio dos pasos hacia su izquierda.

—Bien. Hasta mañana. —espetó, algo molesta—. Yo también. —concluyó, luego de unos segundos.

.

Cortó la llamada que había recibido en vano, con nuevas malas noticias. Él no había aparecido en todo el día. Tampoco lo haría al día siguiente.

De repente, se giró, en medio de su letargo y resignación. El asombro la invadió, pues, no sabía que Arnold estaba a unos dos metros suyos.

—Oh... No sabía que...

—Tranquila. —comentó él, apaciblemente—. Desde aquí no se escucha nada. No con el sonido de los autos en la calle. —aseguró, sonriente, con una disculpa implícita por quedar como un verdadero fisgón.

—Oh, no, no. Yo no dije que... —comenzó Helga, haciendo una pausa, mientras caminaba hacia él.

El chico sonrió. Por alguna razón, él supo que podía tranquilizarla de su alteración.

—Muchas gracias, Arnold. Sé que esto no estaba en tus planes para esta noche; pero tal como prometí, seré tu guía para que puedas despegar y alcanzar vuelo propio.

—No fue nada, Helga... —afirmó.

—Si yo pude, todos pueden, ¿cierto?

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió, con su melodiosa voz.

—A escribir un libro.

Arnold vaciló, no respondiendo. En cambio, avanzó unos cuantos metros, a paso lento.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso, Helga... —dijo finalmente.

Ella enarcó una ceja, sin comprender. Lo siguió, hasta donde el chico estaba parado. No era sino, el mismo punto en el que hasta hacía dos minutos, ella había discutido con su prometido por teléfono.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. No cualquiera, como dijiste. —aclaró—. Sí podría, alguien que tuviera talento como tú... Pero... —comenzó, haciendo una pausa, viendo el paisaje nocturno—. Dudo que muchas personas más lo posean.

—Tú podrías ser uno de esos... Si me permites auto—halagarme, siguiendo tu sintonía. —aseveró la rubia.

Arnold sonrió, otra vez más, en agradecimiento por el cumplido.

—Podemos averiguarlo, cuando te vea el sábado. —sugirió Helga, estableciendo con certeza el próximo encuentro.

—Sería perfecto, Helga. —comentó, girando a verla por un instante, para retornar la mirada a la hermosa luna llena que acompañaba a las estrellas.

—¡Helga! —exclamó Miriam—. El joven se tiene que retirar. ¿Puedes pagarle? ¡Busca mi cartera!

Ambos sonrieron, acordando ir hacia la sala.

—¡Ahí voy, mamá! —gritó, rodando los ojos.

Él le cedió el paso.

—Oh, casi lo olvido. Él también querrá irse, págales a ambos, ya estás ahí. Yo me siento muy cansada... Esto de ser abuela me va consumiendo de a poco... —comentó alegremente. Olga rió con simpatía.

—Bien, Marcus, aquí está tu paga. Muchas gracias por los servicios. Te llamaremos pronto.

—Gracias. Cuando ustedes digan. —saludó el sujeto.

Arnold prácticamente no contiene la risa, al igual que Helga. Miriam, giró a verlos, intrigada.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó—. ¿Ya le pagaste?

La sorpresa se adueñó de ellos, en una situación más que extraña.

—Eh, no; ahora Mamá, ahora...

La mujer enarcó una ceja, con extrañeza.

—Bien, Arnold... Aquí está... —dijo, extrayendo un billete del bolso—. Tu paga por los servicios de esta noche. Muchas gracias. Has sido muy gentil.

—Gracias a ustedes, por emplearme el día de hoy. —comentó Arnold, con caballerosidad, recibiendo la paga.

—Bueno, yo no lo hice, chico. Fue Helga. —añadió Miriam, divertida.

El joven sonrió.

—A sus órdenes, Señorita Pataki. —afirmó ahora, haciendo una reverencia.

Helga sonrió forzadamente, por la situación bizarra.

—Bien, siendo esto todo, te acompañaré hasta la salida, Arnold...

—Hasta luego, Sra. Miriam. Srta. Olga.

—Adiós, Arnold.

—Qué noche tan loca... —acotó Helga, entre risas.

—Pero fue divertida. Tu madre y hermana son encantadoras.

—Gracias. —agradeció ella, ladeando la mirada.

—¿A qué hora nos vemos mañana? —preguntó Arnold, con interés.

—Por la mañana te envío un mensaje, ¿puede ser?

—Sí, estupendo.

—Bien.

—Ah, Helga, toma... —dijo él, exhibiéndole el dinero—. No puedo aceptarlo...

—Oh... —musitó la chica—. No, no; quédatelo, por favor. Te hemos tenido como un esclavo aquí y... —dijo ella, riendo.

—Insisto. —acotó él—. No es correcto. —Pero Arnold...

—No, por favor, Helga. Fue divertido para mí; no lo pensé como un trabajo. —aseguró, convenciéndola.

—Bien...

—No estás en deuda. —bromeó.

—Bien, pero mañana, cumpliré lo prometido.

—Genial. Traeré una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa? —inquirió, con curiosidad.

—Una sorpresa, es una sorpresa, Helga...

—De acuerdo... —concilió, sonriente—. Hasta mañana, Arnold...

—Buenas noches, Helga...

Y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, con lentitud. Algo en este muchacho le hacía sentir tranquilidad y confort. Algo en él, le daba intriga, a la vez que interés, aunque no supiera qué era. Olvidándose por un momento del mundo que solía pensar, se derrumbaba de a pedacitos con cada kilómetro de distancia; volvió al apartamento ignorando las risotadas de su madre y Olga, dispuesta a quitarse los zapatos que torturaban sus pies. Cepilló su cabello, alisándolo frenéticamente en ese acto, sentada. Ya era bastante tarde y tenía que acondicionar el cuarto de invitados para Olga y Miriam, quienes pasarían la noche allí. La luz prendida de la habitación se lo recordó. Debía hacer espacio. Entró con prisa y decisión, cuando algo que observó, la extrajo de su idea inicial. La sorpresa la atacó.

Sobre una cama, las prendas de Arnold olvidadas. Entonces, ¿se había ido usando las de su padre?, razonó, con las ropas en sus manos, resoplando con diversión. Vaya despistados. Se la regresaría al día siguiente, cuando se vieran.

Su camisa perfectamente planchada se ganó la atención de la chica. Lucía tan pulcra. En un instinto casi impensado, la acercó a su nariz. Olía tan bien... Suspiró, entre sus inusitados pensamientos, recobrando el sentido de la realidad. Dejándolo todo inmaculadamente doblado en una mesita, abrió la ventana.

Sí que había una Luna preciosa allí afuera, esa noche.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola a todos, queridos lectores! Espero que todo vaya bien en sus vidas. Aquí me reporto, con la actualización. ¡Muchas gracias a ustedes, que recibieron tan hermosamente esta historia! Si supieran que la escribo de a partes, cuando el cansancio me abruma; de noche y sola, en mi teléfono celular. Sí. Lo que oyeron, siempre redacto todo por el Smartphone porque me brinda la paz necesaria para inspirarme.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a Coni; Samurisent; Shamaya21; KillaCAD; Polly-HyA; Sandra Strickland y Guest por sus bellísimos reviews. Killa, aquí está la actualización. Sé que prometí subirla ayer, pero fue imposible. *Falta de tiempo*. Muchas gracias por recomendarme en el grupo de Facebook, ¡aún no lo creo! *Se emociona* :3 :3 Gracias a todos los que me siguen aquí.**_

_**Wow, sí que me quedó largo este episodio, no lo planeaba así. Por favor, ténganme paciencia, siempre actualizo, solo que con diez o quince días de diferencia. Quisiera escribir lo suficiente como para adelantarme al ritmo de actualización. Nos leeremos en unos días.**_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	4. Líneas suyas, pero tan mías

"**Aquella tarde en París"**

* * *

**Capítulo 4****: "Líneas suyas, pero tan mías"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

.

.

.

Eran las seis de la mañana. Las seis. Ni siquiera había amanecido. ¡Ni siquiera! Y lo peor: era domingo. Como toda noche parisina lo pedía, Gerald no aceptó bajo ningún punto de vista, la idea que lo involucraba con el encierro. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, Arnold necesariamente tenía que acompañarlo a disfrutar de su jamás extinto agrado por la noche, junto a la divina contemplación, previa de sus conquistas a bellas señoritas. El chico parecía aburrirse en medio de las excentricidades que el muy generoso dinero del jefe Parsons, le permitía al moreno. ¿Noches de copas? ¿Casino? ¿Clubes? ¿Cuál era el vacío existencial que obligaba a Gerald, a llevar a cabo sus rutinas nocturnas?

_._

_._

_._

_~Es que el placer que da la vida,_

_no cobra, no recrimina._

_El precio que el ver tus ojos exija,_

_pagaré con gracia,_

_si la ocasión de saberte cerca,_

_no se desarma, me invita. ~_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana en París y debían estar en pie, apenas cuatro horas más tarde, porque a las siete de allí y las diez de Nueva York, Parsons les daría nuevas directivas que comenzarían a apresurar los tantos.

Como si la providencia del Señor lo hubiera renovado, tal como la frescura de un día otoñal, abriéndole sus brazos, Arnold se presentó en el aeropuerto a las nueve con puntualidad, sin fallar a lo acordado. Allí se encontraría con la joven rubia, promesa de la escritura y futura novia. Mucho más próxima a casarse de lo que él se había imaginado, tras un viaje muy breve a Nueva York con Miriam. Al parecer, su madre debía finiquitar unos asuntos de negocios y regresaría dos días más tarde. Pero el encuentro pactado esta vez, tuvo origen en otra de sus muy caballerosas proposiciones, de esas que tanto gustaba ofrecer; de aquellas que fusionaban su cualidad innata y a la vez, a su objetivo principal. Él la recibiría en el aeropuerto, para entregarle los bocetos de un libro que apenas comenzaba a escribir, y sin embargo, resultaba estar más que bien desarrollado.

_._

_._

_._

_~¿Entenderé alguna vez,_

_que el amor no es para todos;_

_que la desdicha solo es palabrerío,_

_que la suerte es bendita,_

_si a un desencuentro,_

_lo acompaña este retorno? ~_

_._

_._

_._

En esta oportunidad, ella llevaba el cabello completamente recogido y vestía de azul. Si la intensidad de la claridad solar y el cansancio a cuestas, no se equivocaban, los ojos de Helga a veces lucían diferentes. Muy levemente, con esa mínima sospecha que permitía darse, percibió que con poca frecuencia parecían ser verdosos. Pero el problema, era que estaba seguro de que eran azules. Quizás ella tenía un don para lograr que su mirada variara según la ocasión. Quizás el contexto, la extenuación con la que cargaba o simplemente la belleza que la chica irradiaba, confundían la realidad. Lo cierto era, que ahora se encontraban tomando un café en el pequeño bar de las inmediaciones del aeropuerto.

.

.

.

—¿Qué le dijiste, Arnold? ¿Cómo estaba ella? —preguntó Gerald, desperezándose.

El rubio lo miró de reojo, al saber que su compañero recién despertaba.

—Hasta que amaneces... —musitó, quitándose el abrigo.

—¿Bromeas? Ni bien te fuiste y luego de oír a Parsons, caí rendido. Las noches divertidas ya no tratan tan bien a este cuerpo tan tonificado... —comentó Gerald, con altanería.

—Aún no cumples veinticinco, ¿y ya estás cansado? —cuestionó Arnold divertido.

—Las señoritas, Arnie. Las señoritas... Ellas acaban y renuevan mi energía...

El joven rodó los ojos.

—Dios...

—¿Y bien? ¡Escupe! ¿Qué le entregaste a Helga? ¿Fotos tuyas, apuesto y galante? —bromeó.

Arnold se sentó en una silla de la habitación.

—No, claro que no... ¿Eso no es algo que tú harías? —replicó, enarcando una ceja.

—Algún día aprenderás mi táctica, Arnold... Tus misiones serían mucho más breves, créeme... —aseguró el chico, palmeando la espalda de su amigo, ya de pie.

—Le llevé un borrador de unos escritos míos. —aclaró, estirándose hacia atrás, a causa de la contractura por la falta de descanso.

—¿Escritos? ¿Qué clase de escritos?

—Bocetos, tú sabes... Cosas que se me ocurrían a veces y yo las plasmaba al papel... —acotó Arnold, restándole importancia.

Gerald se enserió por un momento, para luego, fruncir el ceño.

—Viejo, ¿escribes poesías? —cuestionó, atemorizado falsamente.

—No son poesías. Se trata de relatos cortos, que no necesariamente tiene relación uno con otro. —afirmó, desviando ligeramente la mirada—. Pero está bastante desordenado, es solo una excusa... Tú sabes, para que ella se interese...

—¿De veras lo escribiste tú?

Arnold rodó los ojos, ante la incredulidad del chico.

.

.

.

_"Él ignoraba que la tempestad podía ser peligrosa, pero segura. Que la pradera ocultaba infiernos y que el vacío estaba al doblar la esquina. Ella, simplemente desconocía todo acerca de quien la amaba..."_

.

.

.

* * *

La llovizna entristecía la tarde, empañando los vidrios de las ventanas. Como si fuera una película de infortunios románticos, Arnold y Gerald veían televisión en la tranquilidad de su cuarto de hotel. La ciudad parecía tan lejana y silenciosa... ¿Qué estaría haciendo Helga ahora? ¿Estaría leyendo las páginas que le había dado esa mañana? ¿O estaría pensando en el inminente y no menor suceso de su boda, que sería en un mes?

Parsons comentó con poca alegría que la chica contraería matrimonio el 18 de abril, en la mismísima Francia. Según el padre de Helga le había dicho, el prometido no se encontraba en Nueva York cuando Helga arribó allí con Miriam. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba el tipo? ¿Por qué ella nunca lo había mencionado hasta ese momento? La preocupación del sujeto le fue transmitida sin rodeos. Él confiaba en Arnold y agradecía a la fortuna el que fuera el rubio y no Gerald, quien separaría a la chica, pero...el tiempo apremiaba y Parsons detestaba el fracaso de sus jóvenes dependientes en este tipo de trabajos. Las instrucciones eran directas: convencer a la futura novia de que su hombre no la haría feliz para siempre. ¿Qué? ¿_QUÉ_? ¿Cómo podía ser tan ridículamente poco comprensivo? Eso no era algo fácil de hacer, de instalar en la mente de una persona y mucho menos, efectivo. Arnold sabía que Helga era una chica profunda e inteligente; maravillosa y apasionada, solo que no se había abierto lo suficiente como para evidenciarlo.

_._

_._

_._

_~Esa tarde creí saber lo que era el amor. Pero una historia, no se teje con parches de otras telas. Una historia como esa, era para descoser, para cortar. Esa tarde, un huso quemó mi corazón. Esa tarde, sepulté al amor... ~_

.

.

.

—¿Qué sabemos del tipo? —preguntó Arnold de repente.

Gerald levantó la mirada de su plato, para verlo.

—Se llama Michael Jerrey Ferguson y tiene veintisiete años. Es Abogado, no es muy alto... —comentó, mientras masticaba.

—Oh, sí… ya recuerdo algo, vagamente… Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso último?

—Parsons lo dijo, la semana pasada, creo.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió el rubio, resoplando con asombro.

—Ajá. —musitó Gerald, volviendo a atacar su porción de pollo al verdeo—. No te preocupes, Arnie. Tienes oportunidad. Como te lo he dicho cientos de veces, no eres un primor, pero...

—¡Gerald...! —lo reprendió.

—Cielos... Qué malhumorado estás hoy... —acotó, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—No lo estaría, si no fuera por tus noches de juerga. —espetó, enarcando una ceja.

—Viejo, ¿qué puedo hacer? Me aburro mientras intentas conquistar a la abusona de mi escuela, ¿bien? Avísame cuando algo emocionante ocurra y quedaré tan maravillado, que la noche ya no me llamará la atención. —sentenció, continuando con la comida.

—¿Qué más sabemos?

—¿Por qué tanto interés en el tipo, Arnold? Lo que importa, es que la separes. Olvídate de tus reglas. —dijo el moreno, haciendo comillas en el aire.

—Sabes que yo no separaría a alguien que...

—Helga no es feliz con ese sujeto, Arnold. —aseguró el chico, mientras luchaba por masticar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque es simple: Helga Pataki nunca podría hacer feliz a un hombre, ni uno, hacerla feliz a ella. Es Helga G. Pataki, ¿entiendes? —explicó, con un halo de misterio previsible.

—Sigo creyendo que eso fue hace mucho tiempo...

—Y yo sigo creyendo, que te dejas llevar por la chica linda de ojos azules, cabello impecable y buenos modales, que ahora imposta frente a todos. Créeme, la naturaleza nunca se pierde, amigo. —afirmó, recogiendo los trastos hacia el lavabo.

—No me dejo llevar por eso. La estoy conociendo, Gerald. —acotó, con cierta ofuscación y ya de pie.

—No me digas. —espetó el chico, sarcásticamente.

Gerald se recargó contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Crees que la estás conociendo a través de su libro? ¡Sí, claro!

_._

_._

_._

_~El tiempo me escribió en versos,_

_lo que la verdad temía decir._

_Esos ojos que creí ver,_

_quizás eran reales,_

_y ya no están aquí._

_La incertidumbre del pasado,_

_pide a gritos que continúe buscándolo,_

_porque el presente_

_no debería escribirse así... ~_

.

.

.

* * *

Tres largos e insufribles días habían transcurrido y Helga no emitía opinión alguna. La espera resultaba angustiante y desconcertante, a la misma vez. ¿Él se contactaría con ella, quedando como un impaciente? Pues, no. De todas formas, la chica se había deshecho en disculpas por todo el asunto de la noche en la fiesta de Olga y la constante postergación de la "colaboración con el hipotético libro de Arnold". ¡Rayos! Parecía que tras ese suceso todo sería más sencillo entre ambos. Todo resultaría más fácil y práctico, habría más confianza. Sin embargo, era miércoles y la chica omitió volver a dirigirse hacia él,

—¿Así que la hermana vive aquí?

—Sí, hace un par de años... —comentó Arnold, antes de apagar el televisor.

—Y ella... ¿no dijo nada sobre el tipo, ese día?

—La escuché discutir con él, supongo, por teléfono. Parecía reprocharle el no haber llegado a París aún...

—_Auch_. —pronunció Gerald, con una sonrisa que denotaba victoria.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Arnold, divertido por la expresión de su amigo.

—¡¿Es que no lo ves?! —exclamó, zarandeándolo por los hombros—. ¡Problemas! ¡Grietas! ¡Grietas, por donde tú, mi amigo, habrás de meterte!

Arnold lo miró un tanto confundido.

—¡Tú, tú! ¡Debes aprovechar esa faceta hasta ahora poco conocida: el amor a la distancia!

—Sí, lo sé, pero aun así yo...

—¡Pamplinas, Arnold! ¡Al diablo con el "_si ella lo ama_..." y todo eso! El tipo está ausente. Cuando el gato no está... —lanzó sugestivamente, para que el rubio completara la frase. Se lo ordenó con los ojos.

—"...los ratones se divierten".

—Exacto. Tú puedes con eso. Ya sabes. —sentenció, yéndose hacia su habitación—. La camisa negra.

Arnold rodó los ojos, riendo para sí. Un mensaje había llegado a su buzón de entrada.

_._

_._

_._

_~Descubriré que ha estado siempre tan próximo._

_Siempre tan distante._

_Nunca más bello._

_Nunca más único._

_Descubriré, que al amor no se lo busca._

_Descubriré, que él me encontrará algún día..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Hola, Arnold. Disculpa la hora, supongo que no me acostumbro a París, ya lo hare... Te quería avisar con la suficiente antelación, que el sábado por la noche, la Editorial dará un cóctel por su aniversario. Estás invitado, me encantaría que asistas. Avísame al respecto._

_Pd: Ya tengo elaborada mi crítica para tus 'líneas', como tú las llamas. Buenas noches."_

Finalmente, sería un sábado diferente. Gerald no tendría consorte en su diversión nocturna.

.

.

.

* * *

Un camarero se acercó para ofrecerle una copa. La tomó, con amabilidad condescendiente. Arnold rió para sí, recordando que había oficiado como tal, en la fiesta de Olga.

Promediaban las diez y media de la noche, sin que Helga apareciera. ¿Algún imprevisto, quizás? Él no sabía qué pensar, hasta que creyó verla, considerablemente lejos suyo. Ahora la chica recién llegada, conversaba con otras personas que se mostraban muy interesadas en ella. Apenas la divisó, supo que se trataba de Helga; por su estatura, el porte y la calma con la que se dirigía entre la multitud. Una inesperada intervención por micrófono aconteció, en palabras del Presidente de la Editorial, inaugurando la velada. ¿Todos se esmeraban para que él no pudiera acercarse a saludarla? Helga lucía ligeramente dispersa, entre las pláticas y salutaciones que recibía, como si buscara a algo o alguien en la inmensidad. Arnold bufó frustrado, notando que su corbata roja se había desacomodado. Helga también llevaba el rojo, pero en su vestido.

Más personas comenzaban a poblar el salón gigantesco, logrando que la perdiera de vista momentáneamente. Para cuando la reencontró, el baile había empezado. Si algo le resultaba particularmente llamativo, era el hecho de que, siendo una escritora casi novata, en Francia se generara tanto fervor por el lanzamiento de su libro. Tal vez, Gerald no estaba tan errado acerca de "Bob Pataki y su gran poder para instalar a su hija escritora en el mundo literario". Sin embargo, él no se permitía dudar del talento que la chica atesoraba.

Ya eran las once y solo podía dedicarse a contemplar cuánta gente había saludado a Helga y solicitado una pieza de baile junto a ella. Su publicista, que no se despegaba de un perímetro auto-delimitado, parecía divertida danzando al ritmo de la música; casi sesgando a quienes se aproximaban a la rubia.

Decidió que los aperitivos y platillos principales eran exquisitos, realmente; pero su misión distaba de reducirse a experimentar el arte culinario parisino. Arnold determinó que si momento había llegado.

—¿Me permite una pieza, Srta. Pataki? —preguntó, luego de permanecer por cierto rato aguardando.

Ella volteó a mirarlo sorprendida gratamente, luego de despedirse del sujeto con el que había bailado.

—¡Arnold! —lo saludó alegre—. No te había visto, ¿llegaste hace mucho tiempo?

Él sonrió, correspondiendo el beso en la mejilla, que la chica le ofrendó.

—Puntual, como la invitación rezaba. —afirmó tranquilamente.

—Oh... Yo... Lo siento, no lo pensé bien... Es que no conoces a nadie aquí y...

—No te preocupes. La pasé muy bien. Es una noche hermosa. —aseguró Arnold.

—Sí que lo es... —acotó ella, observando el atuendo del joven con interés.

—Y hablando de hermosura, estás muy bella esta noche, Helga. —dijo con un tono más suave de voz.

—Gracias. Te ves muy elegante en esa combinación de rojo y negro. Es sobrio y diferente. —sentenció ella, añadiendo una pizca de misterio y suavidad a sus palabras.

Él sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano para llevarla a la pista. Un clásico del jazz era ejecutado con absoluta precisión por la orquesta, brindándole a la noche un toque de perfección justa.

—Debes saber que quedé fascinada con tu material, Arnold... —comentó Helga, deslizándose para girar.

—Me alegra mucho.

—Tienes potencial, definitivamente. —continuó ella, diciendo, ahora más próxima al rubio.

—Significa mucho para mí, que pienses así...

—Lo que más me atrapó, fue el tipo de personalización abstracta, es decir, ¿cómo lo haces? —cuestionó, con diversión—. Desde el principio, hasta el final de tus líneas, hablas de alguien, de situaciones y sentimientos, pero nunca revelas su nombre o características...

Arnold hizo una mueca un tanto avergonzada. Que la crítica fuera la mismísima Helga G. Pataki, ejercía una cierta presión y temor sobre él.

—Creo que a veces es preferible no ahondar en detalles... Dejar algunas cosas libradas a la imaginación... —aseguró Arnold, con sincera convicción.

Helga enarcó una ceja, finalizando su reacción con una mueca.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti: —dijo sorpresivamente, mientras continuaban bailando—, tu mística, la capacidad de simular una crónica periodística, para algo tan humano como resulta ser una historia de desamor velada...

Arnold se sintió halagado y complacido. La chica que había publicado un libro y él debía conquistar, estaba enalteciendo su posible futuro en mundo literario. Quién lo diría.

Helga sonreía con calidez, exhibiendo sus labios rojos que iban de la mano con el furor de su vestido, impecablemente lucido. El cabello recogido con prolijidad, enmarcaba sus azules ojos, que lo observaban con atención, esperando saber más.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó, ganándose toda su atención—. Creo que también tienes ese componente del misterio, que acabas de mencionar...

El chico la alejó de sí, para que diera media vuelta, acercándola poco después, otra vez.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, quizás por esa razón, te atrapa. Noté que nunca has descrito a algún personaje, musa o...

—Sí, es verdad...Pero tal vez existan musas que nos invaden el alma, desde sitios que no podemos describir... —explicó Helga, con seriedad—. Quizás... Quizás uno no sepa tanto de ellos como quisiera, aunque nos inspiren de todos modos...

—Solía escribir de vez en cuando... —la interrumpió—. Rememorando pasajes de la vida, situaciones así...—manifestó, tibiamente.

—Yo me refería... —comenzó, Helga— a que tú tienes un aire misterioso y encantador propio... —aseguró, sin avergonzarse—. Que engalana esas líneas que he leído... No sé cómo explicártelo...

—Gracias, Helga... —dijo él, sonriéndole con la gracia que solamente Arnold sabía desplegar.

La música empezaba a disiparse lentamente: la canción prácticamente culminaba.

—Pero ahí no acaba mi análisis... Aún tengo más observaciones que hacerte.

—Bien. —asintió el chico—. ¿Son positivas o negativas?

Helga pareció pensarlo por un momento, divertida.

—Todas positivas, excepto una. —aseguró.

Arnold miró hacia su derecha, fingiendo temor por la negativa.

—Ven, acompáñame. Tomemos algo. —propuso ella, aparentemente, para proseguir con su opinión personal acerca de los escritos de Arnold. Él la siguió, dispuesto. Un hombre se interpuso entre ambos, a espaldas de Helga, tocando el hombro de esta. Ella giró a ver, cambiando radicalmente su expresión.

—¡Papá! —exclamó, yéndose a los brazos del sujeto—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Cómo podría perderme el primer evento de mi pequeña? —acotó el hombre, separándose del abrazo de su hija.

—¡Oh, qué sorpresa verte aquí! —dijo Helga, emocionada—. Papá, quiero presentarte a alguien. —comentó ella, con mayor compostura—. Arnold Shortman.

—Arnold, él es Robert Pataki, mi padre.

—Mucho gusto, señor Pataki.

—Encantado de conocerte, Arnold. —asintió Bob, estrechando su mano con simpatía.

Oh... Así que ahora, la noche se había teñido de un color novedoso. Ahora, estaba frente al hombre cuyo anhelo recaía exclusivamente en él, y era nada más y nada menos, que conquistar a su hija por otros intereses creados. Si antes se sentía presionado, ahora, el cuello de la infalible camisa negra, parecía estar asfixiándolo de repente...

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola a todos, queridos lectores! Espero que todo vaya bien en sus vidas. Perdón por el retraso.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a Polly-HyA; Shamaya21; KillaCAD; Coni y Sandra Strickland por sus reviews. Les respondo durante el día.**_

_**Nos leeremos en unos días. Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia. Los fragmentos citados aquí son de mi autoría, algo improvisado, con lo que quedé *humildemente* conforme. Están entremezclados los de Arnold y Helga.**_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	5. Veintiséis tres

"**Aquella tarde en París"**

* * *

**Capítulo 5****: "Veintiséis tres."**

**DISCLAIMER****: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

.

.

.

La noche ocultaba tantos misterios en las calles parisinas... La noche, tenía un arte particular, que convertía al aire en acordes de un tiempo inimaginablemente mejor; lejos de la vorágine. Tan cerca de los imposibles. La noche, iba dibujando líneas aleatorias, que si bien no marcaban un camino a elegir, trazaban un sendero por el que la vida parecía ser un poco más excitante, como cuando un golpe de inspiración azotaba la mente. La noche, enmarcaba a Arnold, quien transitaba las escasas calles que lo separaban de la editorial, el Hotel de Helga y el suyo, en firma tan premeditada, como necesaria a la vez. Con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos, prosiguió. Sí que el cielo estaba estrellado, pensó. Pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. La velada a la que había sido invitado resultó ser muy placentera; tanto como cada encuentro con Helga lo era. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si ella lo ignoraba; si se negaba a prestarle la más mínima atención con sus relatos y palabreríos? Pues, si Gerald estuviera en lo cierto, seguramente la Helga del pasado no habría perdido un minuto de su tiempo con él, ni tenido un poco de consideración. Pero algo en sus pensamientos, lo hizo suponer que todo se daría naturalmente, de la forma en que ocurrió.

Aún podía sentir en su mano, la fuerza de Bob Pataki al saludarlo. La situación en sí, le provocó un cosquilleo de nerviosismo con el que no esperaba contar. ¿Cuál serían las razones del hombre? Después de todo, él ni siquiera conocía personalmente al prometido de la rubia, como tampoco había tenido oportunidad de comprobar que la felicidad no reinaba entre la pareja.

Precisamente como predijo mentalmente, Gerald no se encontraba en la habitación del hotel. Arnold rió para sí, dejando las llaves colgadas en la pared, mientras se deshacía el nudo de su corbata roja. La camisa negra se había opacado esta noche, concluyó, recordando lo que Helga dijo. La única razón por la que ella se interesaba en él, era por ese misterio que generaba su persona y a través de las líneas que alguna vez escribió. Era de madrugada y el cansancio lo abdujo por completo. Ya tendría tiempo para contarle a su amigo sobre las variadas novedades, entre las cuales, claro, residía el encuentro que al día siguiente tendría con el padre de la chica.

.

.

.

Si Robert Pataki había osado contratar los servicios de un hombre que lograba separar parejas, no era algo impensado el que le hubiera podido dar las coordenadas de un encuentro secreto a Arnold, estando presente la chica. El punto en común sería un café más alejado de la zona donde habitualmente la rubia se movilizaba, para que la tranquilidad no fuera interrumpida y Arnold lograra captar la mayor cantidad de información posible. A decir verdad, Bob, —como insistió en ser llamado—, era un hombre intimidante. Con su robusta complexión y una aparente expresión tosca en el rostro, el sujeto distaba de lucir como alguien pacífico. Arnold desestimó esa primera conclusión anticipada, al intercambiar palabras luego de ser presentados, la noche anterior. Por razones que todavía desconocía, Pataki sentía la imperiosa necesidad de que su hija menor no contrajera matrimonio, a tal punto, que su propósito no tenía límites. Él lo conseguiría, así debiera simular una visita inesperada, en miras a presionarlo con sutileza y tacto.

—Gracias por venir, Arnold. —comentó Bob, saludando.

—Es un placer. —asintió sonriendo con cortesía medida.

El mesero se acercó a entregarles la carta, que Pataki rechazó de plano.

—Un café negro y agua. —ordenó, sin voluntad de revisar el menú—.

¿Arnold?

—Un café cortado con leche, por favor.

—¿Azúcar o edulcorante? —inquirió el encargado.

—Amargo para mí. —afirmó Bob.

—Solo azúcar, gracias. —comentó Arnold.

El hombre se retiró con las cartas.

—Como si el hecho de endulzar un café con una cosa o la otra, cambiara algo... —balbuceó Bob, como para sí.

El rubio simplemente esbozó una tibia sonrisa circunstancial, que aquel ignoró.

—Bien, Arnold... —comenzó—. Estamos aquí y supongo que requieres de un poco de ayuda de mi parte... —lanzó Pataki.

—Sí, y será bien recibida, señor...

—Verás, muchacho... Soy un tipo estructurado, ¿sabes? Tengo mis propias empresas, personal, dirijo una enorme compañía y como tal, me gusta que todo sea de cierta manera...

—Comprendo.

—Una vez una persona me dijo, —empezó diciendo, suspirando con algo de pesar—, que me perdería muchas cosas importantes de la vida, simplemente por dejarlas pasar...

Arnold lo escuchaba con atención.

—Lo que quiero decir, es, que ya me ausenté del momento más importante en la vida de mi hija mayor, Olga... —acotó, sorprendiendo al chico.

—Oh... —musitó él, sin entender completamente.

—No me permití el interesarme en si la persona que ella había escogido era la correcta; si la relación superaría las barreras del tiempo... —dijo suspirando hondamente—, pero bueno, con Helga definitivamente no será así.

—Disculpe, pero no termino de comprender, ¿su hija Olga se casó con una persona que no la hace feliz? —preguntó por inercia, sintiéndose un tanto ingenuo por ello.

—Olga se casó con un tipo que tranquilamente pudo arruinarle la vida...

Arnold abrió sus ojos con gran dimensión.

—Afortunadamente, no fue así. —aclaró—. Pero Helga... Ella está equivocada. —sentenció con misterio.

El chico pareció pensar bastante antes de hablar finalmente. Aunque no sabía si era adecuado decirlo, decidió que lo haría.

—Perdón que me entrometa de este modo, pero, uno de los principios con los que yo trabajo, más bien sería un límite, es el que aparece si la chica es feliz con su pareja.

Bob enarcaba una ceja con atención.

—No me malinterprete, pero... —siguió diciendo—. ¿Y si la relación de Helga resultara bien, justo como la de su hermana? Lo que quiero decir, es, ¿está realmente seguro de proseguir con el objetivo? —concluyó Arnold, increíblemente serio y preocupado.

—Mira, Arnold... Olga es feliz con su esposo. Esperan un bebé, nacerá muy pronto...

—Lo sé... —acotó el rubio.

—Pero ella lo amaba y él a ella. Olga siempre fue feliz con ese hombre... Helga, no. Ella no es feliz y tú puedes descifrarlo fácilmente.

Arnold se recargó en su asiento, dudándolo.

—Ella no lo menciona, señor. No habla de su prometido... Tampoco parece infeliz.

—Helga siempre fue más introvertida, pero recuerda, ella tiene un espíritu que permanece oculto, reprimido.

El mesero trajo los cafés, inaugurando un silencio solemne, que se mantuvo durante algunos minutos.

—He perdido mucho en esta vida, por estar distraído, chico. Mucho. —insistió, dándole un sorbo a su hirviente café—. Pero no permitiré que mi niña encamine su vida hacia algo inconducente... —sentención con convicción.

—Tal vez si me contara más sobre él... —propuso Arnold—. Así podría organizar todo de una mejor forma...

Bob apoyó la taza en su plato, con solución.

—Bien, ¿qué puedo decirte...? —se preguntó a sí mismo, rascándose la cabeza con confusión—. Yo los presenté, Michael era un joven con un futuro prometedor en el mundo de los negocios; y lo ayudé a despegar... Helga venía de una relación breve y estaba muy sola... Creí atinado el que se conocieran...

—Ajá...

—Él quedó maravillado por ella, instantáneamente. —afirmó, haciendo una pausa—. Y ella, también, aunque eso fue hace cierto tiempo atrás...

—¿Por qué lo dice? —cuestionó con interés Arnold.

—Porque estoy seguro de que su mente está allí, mas no su corazón. Lo que tienen, lo que sea que es, no es amor; no hay pasión, muchacho. Conozco a mi hija, aunque muchas personas digan lo contrario. —aseguró, frunciendo el ceño, como si hubiera recordado algo que lo molestara.

—¿Intentó hablar con ella? ¿Se lo dijo? Creo que Helga podría entender... —opinó el rubio, finalmente probando su café.

—Helga se niega a escucharme. Cree que quiero controlar su vida, dirigirla. ¿Por qué piensas que llegué a Parsons? Ella es terca al respecto; supongo que teme ver la realidad y encontrarse con que su mundo no es lo que esperaba...

—¿Qué hay de él? —interrogó Arnold ahora—. ¿Se siente igual hacia Helga?

—Michael es un enfermo del trabajo, como siempre lo he sido yo. Comenzó a saborear el éxito, el renombre y la vida, olvidándose de que ya tenía una. Aunque, claro; él también cree que casándose, todo se fortalecerá.

Realmente, viven en una relación a distancia...

—Creo que ahora entiendo más...

—Sé que tienes tus propios principios, Arnold. —comentó Bob, repentinamente—. Parsons me lo dijo y lo respeto.

—Gracias...

—Pero este es tu trabajo y debes cumplirlo. Tu misión, empieza y termina en despistarla, poner su mundo en una rueda de dudas y en una sola determinación: que su destino no está con Michael. Después, bueno, das un paso al costado. Parsons ya me explicó bien cómo es el procedimiento.

—Lo sé, señor; tenga por seguro que mi objetivo es claro y mi esfuerzo total, está fijado en lograrlo. Solo que yo trato de forjar un pequeño lazo con la persona. Mi táctica no se basa en la conquista anticipada...

—No necesito detalles, muchacho. —dijo negando con las manos—. Solo que la desconciertes. Y tengo la llave para que lo hagas.

Arnold lo observó, con curiosidad.

—Hay pequeños trucos; jugarretas, digamos, —explicó Bob—, que utilizaremos para colaborarte. Y una de ellas, es la editorial.

—¿La editorial? —preguntó con asombro.

—Sí. La editorial. Helga está trabajando allí, como editora. ¿No lo sabías?

—De hecho, no... Pensé que había venido a presentar su libro, solamente... —aseguró el rubio, sintiéndose en desventaja.

—Pues no, ella estará aquí por un mes más, hasta la boda. Su labor continuará en la oficina de Nueva York, luego de la luna de miel, que tú —dijo con énfasis—, debes impedir.

Arnold tragó saliva, con dificultad.

Jamás antes se había sentido intimidado por quienes solicitaban un servicio de Parsons. Bob tenía múltiples facetas, la primera, y cualquiera concluiría: "el hombre poco amigable". La segunda, que advertía a una persona amable y tranquila, con la que fácilmente se podía entablar una conversación amena. La tercera, y la que más lo desconcertaba; ya que fusionaba la primera, con una especie de melancolía y furia interior, cargada de culpa.

—¿Qué ocurriría si no lo logro? —lanzó Arnold, con brusca honestidad.

Bob lo miró con atención.

—¿Por qué ese escepticismo, Arnold? —objetó, serio.

—Es una posibilidad...

—Parsons me dijo de tu impecable historial. —afirmó, más tranquilo—. Nunca has fracasado. ¿Por qué lo harías ahora?

Arnold vaciló, sin saber qué agregar.

—Mira, para eso estoy aquí. Quiero ayudarte a que lo logres, ¿bien? Solo quiero lo mejor para mi Helga. No sé si el amor de su vida la estará esperando en Francia; no sé si lo encontrará en poco tiempo, o en diez años; pero sé que no es Michael, Arnold.

—Está bien, Sr. Pataki. —concluyó el chico, admitiendo su convencimiento.

—Que eres terco también, eh... —dijo Bob riendo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—. No es una pareja feliz y pronto lo comprobarás.

—¿Por qué la editorial es una clave?

—Porque me encargaré de que ese boceto de tus escritos sea editado, revisado y comience un proceso de búsqueda para su publicación.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Arnold, azorado—. ¿Cómo?

—Tengo mis influencias, Arnold... ¿Cómo crees que la estadía de Helga en Francia se prolongó, eh? Comenzarás de abajo, como un asistente.

El chico lo vio con necesidad de una explicación más amplia.

—Ella vive pensando que sus logros ocurrieron solamente por llevar este apellido. —bufó, terminando su bebida—. Pero créeme, —dijo haciendo una pausa para mirarlo—, no es así.

Arnold bajó la mirada, para tomar un poco de agua. El café tan dulce parecía cerrarle la garganta.

—Sin embargo, la propuesta de que ocupara una vacante como editora aquí, fue uno de mis artilugios. —afirmó Bob, sin atisbos de arrepentimiento.

—¿Por qué? ¿En qué colaboraba su permanencia aquí?

—Primero que todo, porque aquí vive su hermana Olga. Segundo, porque sabía que Michael estaría increíblemente atareado allá, desilusionándola en las promesas de llegar a tiempo. Él estará más ocupado que nunca. —aseguró, riendo maliciosamente.

Arnold rió. La situación hasta era cómica. Bob, pareciéndose más a cualquier burdo villano de caricatura, que a un adulto habitante del mundo empresarial.

—En unos días es su cumpleaños. —anotició Pataki, con diversión—. ¿Adivina quién estará con ella, y quién no? —sentenció, ladeando con ojos con inocencia infantil.

Arnold rió nuevamente.

—Te explicaré todo. Aquí, nada está librado al azar... —agregó, con un halo de misterio.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Días más tarde._

_._

_._

_._

—¿El tipo quiere que ustedes se queden 'atrapados' aquí? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Gerald, visiblemente sorprendido.

—Porque es el lugar donde ella y yo trabajamos, es sencillo, dentro de todo... —explicó el rubio—. ¿De qué otro modo podría citarla a algún sitio y quedar en una situación así?

El moreno suspiró, ladeando la cabeza sin demasiado convencimiento por la idea en cuestión. Ahora, simplemente debían acondicionar uno de los escritorios recónditos de la editorial, de manera tal que pudiera improvisar —con asombrosa premeditación— lo que sería una velada de emergencia. Y no habían arribado sin buen material de apoyo. Un atinado Gerald recordó guardar dos velas, un mantel lo suficientemente elegante y la vajilla descartable en la que comerían. Arnold encargó media hora antes de llegar, comida china. La que iba a ser puesta estratégicamente en el refrigerador de la cocina del lugar, para luego, fingir que era un detalle más de su excelente resolución post-encierro obligado.

—¿Tienes las llaves?

—Por supuesto, Arnold... Cielos, ahora siento que la misión está tomando otro curso.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó distraído, mientras acomodaba los elementos que la mesa contenía, en otra más próxima.

—¿Por qué? Porque Pataki te está dando una ayuda impresionante, amigo... Se tornó... —dijo, al tiempo que se rascaba el mentón pensativo—. Más emocionante, es decir, míranos... —indicó, apoyándose en uno de sus hombros—, estamos en la editorial, sin autorización...

Arnold enarcó las cejas, sorprendido ante una afirmación cierta.

—Es nuestro trabajo, Gerald... Además, está el conserje.

El chico asintió.

—Sí, el que Pataki sobornó para que los encierre, ¿no? —preguntó, sintiéndose ligeramente confundido—. A veces creo que todo sería más fácil para ti, si fueras al grano directamente... —admitió, sincerándose—. Pero bueno, no diré más. Tienes tu forma de ver las cosas, amigo...

—¿Estarás abajo, por si acaso? —inquirió Arnold, ignorando su comentario previo.

—A una cuadra, sobre Hudson. Me quedaré allí por media hora. —aclaró Gerald—. Tendré las llaves, y si me necesitas, sólo avisas. De ser así, hago la llamada y todo resuelto. ¿De acuerdo? Bien sabes tú que ella no puede verme.

—De acuerdo. —opinó Arnold, con prisa—. Apaguemos todo, ya casi son las nueve y Helga vendrá en cualquier momento.

—¿La notebook está en su escritorio?

—Sí.

—Mucha suerte, viejo.

—Gracias, Gerald.

—No te olvides de cerrar la puerta disimuladamente. ¿Tienes tu teléfono?

El rubio asintió, exhibiéndolo.

.

.

.

* * *

—Hola. —lo saludó ella, apurada, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada—. ¡Dios, qué calor! —se quejó, abrumada.

—Hola, Helga. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica movió la cabeza afirmativa y rápidamente.

—Te sorprenderá que te haya llamado hoy, pero soy muy torpe... —dijo Helga, algo histérica.

—No entendí bien el motivo... ¿Tenemos que entrar aquí? —preguntó Arnold, pretendiendo hacerse el desentendido de los planes de la rubia.

—Olvidé accidentalmente mi notebook aquí... —dijo ella ahora, dubitativa—. Aunque juraría por el Cielo, que cuando nos fuimos hoy, la tenía conmigo.

—¿No la habrás perdido en otro lado? —propuso Arnold, con inocencia.

Helga pareció pensarlo por un momento.

—Es que es imposible... Me fui directamente al hotel... ¿Dónde más?

El chico exteriorizó su más perfecta mueca de ingenuidad y disposición ante esas circunstancias.

—¿Vamos? —indicó ella.

Todo iba como estaba estipulado. Helga se encargaría de rogarle al hombre de mantenimiento que los dejaran ingresar. El tipo accedería luego de cierta insistencia, argumentando que prácticamente acababa su labor allí; mientras ellos prometerían buscar la computadora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como finalmente sucedió.

—Menos mal que estaba exactamente donde suponías... —comentó el chico, al pasar.

—Sí, es que, verás, tengo que entregar un ensayo general sobre un prólogo mañana, y todo lo que había hecho yacía en esta preciosura... —acotó Helga, aferrándose al aparato.

Arnold sonrió.

—¿Puedo saber por qué recurriste a mí? —inquirió con simpleza e inquietud disimulada.

—Bueno, me vi desesperada... Y... —comenzó diciendo, desviando la mirada—, aunque me cueste admitirlo, no conozco a nadie aquí...

La expresión del joven se tensó, tornándose seria. ¿Es que acaso Helga había dicho tal cosa?

—¿No? —repitió él, intentando asegurarse de aquella afirmación.

—No. A nadie... ¿Sabes algo, Arnold? Tú me agradas. Cualquiera diría que es un tanto extraño cómo nos conocimos, sin embargo, —dijo haciendo una pausa, girando a verlo— me caíste muy bien desde un principio, por lo cual, me veo obligada a ser honesta contigo. —sentenció con solemnidad.

—Adelante. —asintió Arnold, insinuándole con la mirada que prosiguiera en su alocución.

—Mi padre logró que me contrataran aquí... —confesó apesadumbrada—. Él lo hizo. —recalcó sin orgullo.

—¿Tu padre...? ¿Cómo?

—Es una persona muy influyente... —aseveró rodando los ojos—. Insistió en que debía quedarme en París por un tiempo, debido a la maternidad de Olga...

Helga detuvo su explicación para tomar asiento en un escritorio vacío.

Arnold, siguiendo la idea, se sentó en otro, también.

—Dijo algo así, como que París sería el lugar donde me sentiría a gusto plenamente... —la chica suspiró—. Es que tú no sabes toda la historia... —farfulló, como si se lo reprochara a sí misma—. Mira, no sé qué pensabas sobre mí, pero créeme, la publicación de mi libro, no se debió al poder de Big Bob Pataki.

—Nunca pensé eso, Helga. —confesó con sinceridad.

—Eso es lo que se comenta por lo bajo... —espetó la rubia.

—Helga, tu talento es indudable...

—Gracias. —aseguró halagada momentáneamente—. Pero no ha sido fácil hacerlo. Participé en varios certámenes y concursos de Literatura, luego de graduarme. Hasta que, el destino logró que mi talento triunfara.

—Vaya, Helga, qué camino tan extenso debiste transitar... —reflexionó Arnold, con espontaneidad.

—Antes, recorrí cientas de editoriales en Nueva York. Para ninguna parecía ser suficiente... —bufó, frunciendo el ceño en una evidente frustración—. Hasta que, bajo el pseudónimo de _Geraldine Rain_, llegó la victoria.

—¿_'Geraldine Rain'_? —repitió Arnold, sumamente interesado.

—Sí. —afirmó ella, con determinación en su voz—. No podía permitir que todos pensaran que mi creciente carrera tenía origen en las influencias de mi padre... —concluyó, rodando los ojos otra vez.

Arnold se mordió el labio, reservándose sus pensamientos. Ahora, Helga estaba de pie, revisando sin mirar realmente, algunos libros de los aparadores.

—Él quiso retenerme en París, por alguna razón que va más allá de Olga... —dijo la chica, de repente.

Arnold salió de su letargo pasajero.

—Oh... ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo creo que tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti, Helga... —opinó tranquilamente.

La chica giró.

—Siempre soñé con vivir aquí. Con las calles parisinas bordeando mis días; la lluvia ocasional, el tener las narices dentro del mundo escrito, revisando libros, organizando mis ideas, mientras tanto, Arnold. —continuó diciendo, todavía más sincera—. Pero tenía toda una vida planeada, en Nueva York, o quizás, en Inglaterra.

—Claro, comprendo... —atinó a decir el muchacho.

—Y está el asunto de mi hermana aquí... No quiero dejarla sola, aunque mi boda sea dentro de veinte días...

—Es comprensible, Helga; tu hermana es muy importante para ti...

—Arnold, estoy tratando de decirte algo. —aclaró ella, con firmeza.

Él sólo pudo guardar silencio, decidido a escucharla.

—Pareces un buen chico; ya prácticamente terminas tu carrera, ¿no es así?

—Sí. —respondió apenas.

—¿Crees que no ocurrirá lo mismo contigo?

Él la observó confundido.

—No entiendo... ¿A qué te refieres?

Helga tomó aire para continuar.

—Es evidente que Bob movió sus hilos para que consiguieras este empleo. Por más que sea temporario. Le resultaste simpático y él siempre hace eso con las personas que le agradan.

—Helga...

—Espera. —lo frenó en seco—. Ya demasiado difícil fue para mí, tener que lidiar con una fama lograda unilateralmente, por miedo a ser estigmatizada como la _'nena de papá'_, ¿y quieres ganarte tu reputación de esta manera?

—Helga, estás en lo cierto y tu posición es ampliamente entendible... Pero apenas soy un asistente de redacción aquí... Lo tomo como la posibilidad de aprender, hasta que me gradúe en Periodismo a fin de año... —mintió.

—No me malinterpretes. —dijo ella, con prisa—. Eres el único que conozco aquí y francamente, estos últimos días han sido más livianos, por tu presencia.

—Bueno... Gracias. —acotó Arnold, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero... No debes escalar lugares a través de la mano de Bob. Jamás te reconocerán como un escritor, relator, ensayista o nada. El mundo literario no es así.

—Sólo estoy aquí para aprender... Y bien, la paga no viene nada mal. —afirmó, simpáticamente.

.

.

.

.

Ya eran más de las nueve y media, y, si no se equivocaba, el sujeto de la limpieza ya había hecho su parte. Estaban encerrados, aunque aún no era oficial.

Helga se dispuso a hurgar entre sus cajones, en busca de unas anotaciones y reseñas para su presentación.

En tanto, Gerald le envió un mensaje a Arnold, dándole aviso de la ejecución de la maniobra.

Ahora, solo restaba improvisar y actuar ante la inesperada situación.

—¿Tienes todo contigo? —preguntó astutamente.

Helga rió, sintiéndose burlada.

—Pues, sí, dah. Esta vez, sí.

Él sonrió, apagando las luces.

—¿Lista?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Debo reconocer que esta aventura fue muy divertida... —aseguró Arnold con picardía en su mirada.

Helga lo contempló asombrada, por el novedoso tono galante de su voz.

—La intrusión, el conserje, desordenar los escritorios... —agregó el chico, riendo divertido.

—Y te olvidas de lo más colorido, —anunció ella—, como toda aventura, sucedió en la noche...

Arnold sonrió, dándole la razón, mirándola durante un par de segundos. Sí que era una mujer bella, pensó. Tan bella como la calma que irradiaba, interrumpida no muy frecuentemente por un nerviosismo justificado, según la ocasión.

—Me has salvado esta noche, Arnold. —afirmó, abrazándolo súbitamente.

Quizás, por la sorpresa, solo había podido parpadear vacilante y sin reaccionar como su itinerario y experiencia, le dictaban. Quizás, el gesto inesperado, lo había abrumado gratamente.

—De nada, —dijo mientras la rubia se alejaba de él—, de nada Helga.

—Es una presentación importante. Son las memorias de un importante escultor francés. —comentó ella, tomando su bolso.

—Ansío leerlo, entonces. Me encanta el arte. —confesó, sin artilugios.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, suelo frecuentar exposiciones y museos. El arte esconde algo en su esencia, en los silencios... Es simplemente mágico... —concluyó, exteriorizando su soñador interior.

Helga sonrió de lado, moviendo su cabello, que resbalaba en una de sus mejillas.

Arnold manojeó la puerta principal, para poder salir de la editorial.

—Qué extraño... —dijo, comenzando a preocuparse con precisión necesaria.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—La puerta... —comentó, viéndola—. Está cerrada.

—¿Qué? ¿Y el sujeto de mantenimiento?

—No lo sé, Helga... —espetó en un susurro cascado, cubierto de incertidumbre bien ensayada.

—¡Cómo pudo irse, sabiendo que estábamos aquí! —se quejó Helga, dando un fuerte pisotón de frustración.

Arnold fingía pensar qué hacer, al tiempo que Helga intentaba abrir la puerta, infructuosamente.

—¿Qué haremos, Helga? —inquirió él.

—Pues, llamemos a alguien que nos saque de aquí... —propuso ella.

—¡No! ¿Cómo explicaremos nuestra presencia aquí, fuera del horario laboral, de noche? No podemos.

—Dios, tienes razón... No podemos hacer eso... —razonó Helga, con mayor preocupación.

Arnold se tomó la cabeza, pretendiendo sentirse superado por la situación.

—Por si esto fuera poco, me está dando hambre... —anunció la chica.

—¿También tienes hambre? —replicó, ocultando su emoción.

El plan marchaba sobre rieles.

—Sí... Me comería toda la sección 'Ficción'. —comentó, más distendida.

—Veré qué puedo encontrar, mientras pensamos cómo salir de aquí.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Helga, sorprendida.

—A la cocina, no temas. Regreso en un momento... —aseguró el chico, una vez más, mintiendo.

La base de todo buen plan, era la preparación adecuada. Y él sí contaba con recursos que salvarían la noche en apariencia penosa. Había 'encontrado' unas velas pequeñas, vajilla descartable y un vino no muy ostentoso en la cocina, supuestamente.

Helga sonrió agradecida y maravillada, al saberlo. Arnold sabía manejar la situación adecuadamente.

—Y lo que no imaginas. —advirtió el rubio, divertido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sonriendo.

—Encontré comida china en el refrigerador.

—¡¿Bromeas?! —exclamó, histérica—, ¿es en serio? ¡Si no lo es, juro que haré que te despidan! —sentenció bromeando.

Arnold frunció sus labios, cruzándose de brazos, impostando ofuscación. Comenzó a caminar ante una expectante Helga, con lentitud.

—¿Y bien? — insistió ella.

—Lo que ocurre en la editorial por la noche, cuando ingresas escurriéndote y te comes la comida china del refrigerador, queda en la editorial. —sentenció, socarronamente.

Helga negó con la cabeza, riendo.

—¡Trae esa comida ya, pues!

—A sus órdenes, Srta. Pataki... —aseveró Arnold, haciendo una reverencia alusiva al _baby shower_ de Olga.

.

.

Apenas un rato más tarde, habiendo atacado la comida china y sintiéndose reconfortada, Helga habló.

—Gracias por ponerle humor a esta noche... —dijo con honestidad.

—Por nada. En estas ocasiones, es el único antídoto, ¿sabes? —opinó, recargando la cabeza en su mano, apoyándose sobre la mesa.

Algunos largos silencios mediaban la velada. No era necesario conversar todo el tiempo. No existía esa lasciva incomodidad que la escasez de palabras, normalmente generaría entre dos personas. Habían pasado dos horas allí, y la armonía parecía estar de su lado.

—Lo agradezco, porque este día no fue fácil para mí.

Arnold la observó con atención. Su mirada se había vuelto triste, al igual que su voz.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —lanzó, con timidez actuada.

—Hoy... Hoy es mi cumpleaños. —anoticio, sonriendo forzadamente.

El chico elevó sus cejas, con asombro genuino, en apariencia.

—¡Oh! ¡Permíteme saludarte! No tenía idea. —afirmó el rubio, poniéndose de pie, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que la chica estaba a punto de decir.

Ella sonrió, otra vez, avergonzada y creyendo tonta su propuesta, aunque, finalmente, aceptándola, por cortesía. Se puso de pie, en lo que Arnold traspasaba la mesa para estar a su lado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Helga. —dijo él, besándole la mejilla. Ella correspondió, agradeciendo.

Una vez que volvieron a sus asientos, Arnold le pidió que continuara.

—Pensé que pasaría este día en Nueva York; no sola. O quizás... —dijo, desviando la mirada—. Pensé que mi prometido estaría aquí...

—Oh... Lo siento...

Ella negó con las manos.

—Últimamente, es así. A distancia, todo. —aclaró—. Él vive ocupado. Y bien, ahora, también lo estoy yo...

—Lo siento. No tenía idea...

Helga se mordió el labio, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente. Ahora estiraba su mano derecha, observando el anillo de compromiso, en silencio. En un silencio que sí resultó incómodo.

—Pero, bueno... Estamos aquí, ¿no? Brindemos. —propuso, tratando de alegrarse—. Brindemos, aunque los vasos sean de plástico... —comentó, riendo.

Arnold elevó su vaso, chocándolo con el de la chica.

—Porque este año sea inolvidable... —propuso él.

—¡Que lo sea! —exclamó la rubia, tomando el contenido—. ¡Fondo blanco!

Arnold sonrió, quizás, por vez número mil en la noche. Es que no había tenido que esforzarse demasiado, porque la naturalidad brotaba de rincones donde la improvisación se tornaba innecesaria. Donde la velada planeada era placentera, y la ocasión, lo enaltecía, aunque fuera mínimamente.

—¿Ya tienes un plan? —preguntó ella, de repente.

—¿Un plan?

—Para salir de aquí, chico.

—Hay una ventana en la sala de copiado...

—Está enrejada. —negó tajantemente—. Lo sé, porque en mi primer día aquí, quise escaparme por ahí. —bromeó Helga.

—Entonces... Se me acabaron las ideas... —dijo con franqueza.

La joven rió, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Oh, por favor! A un escritor, jamás se le terminan las ideas. —sentenció, con un halo de misterio encantador.

Él sólo atinó a sonreír, como venía haciendo. Eĺ sólo dejó que la luz de las velas danzara al ritmo de sus ojos, volviéndolos más brillantes en la oscuridad elegida sin razón aparente. Él sólo se sumergió en esos silencios necesarios y calmos que tenían entre sí.

Un ruido proveniente de la entrada exterior se escuchó.

—¿Helga? ¡Helga! —pronunció una voz masculina.

Arnold se sobresaltó, ante la reacción de sorpresa de ella.

—¡Helga! ¿Estás aquí?

—¡Sí! —exclamó la chica, sabiendo de quién se trataba.

El rubio apagó rápidamente las velas, encendiendo una lámpara bastante potente que había en esa mesa.

—¡Helga! —exclamó el sujeto, ahora visible.

—¡Michael! ¡Dios! —gritó Helga, emocionada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El muchacho tras la vidriada puerta, sonrió.

—Vine especialmente a verte, cariño. ¿Estás sorprendida?

—¡Sí! —admitió ella, conmovida, dando un pequeño salto.

En tanto, Arnold redactaba un mensaje urgente para Gerald.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

—Olga dijo que tenías mucho trabajo... Además, ¿dónde se encontraría una poetisa a estas horas? —concluyó su prometido.

—Oh... —dijo suspirando la chica—. Estoy atrapada aquí... Le pedí al tipo de mantenimiento que me abriera. Olvidé mi notebook aquí y la necesitaba con urgencia.

—Oh, ¿estás atrapada allí?

—Estamos. —admitió ella, señalando a un alejado Arnold, que saludó tibiamente—. Él es un compañero de trabajo. El conserje nos dejó aquí, sabiendo que veníamos a buscar algo y ya.

Michael sonrió con suficiencia.

—Eso no será problema, hermosa. —aseguró—. Llamaré a un cerrajero. Espérenme aquí, no tardo.

—No podríamos salir, aunque quisiéramos... —dijo Helga, riendo divertida.

—Así que... ¿Él es tu prometido? —preguntó Arnold, abismalmente menos distendido que antes.

—Sí, y no puedo creer que haya venido hasta aquí, para verme en mi cumpleaños... Qué grandiosa forma de terminar el día... —opinó Helga, muy feliz.

—Sí... Grandiosa, Helga. Me alegro... —sentenció, forzando una sonrisa que la oscuridad disimularía con necesaria precisión. El silencio incómodo, reinaba incipientemente.

Eran las doce, del _veintisiete tres_ y Arnold pasó junto a ella, su cumpleaños, que ya había terminado. Bob tenía razón.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Hace dos semanas que no aparezco por aquí, y aunque creí que me sobraría el tiempo para avanzar todo, no fue así; han sido días complicados (de aquí para allá). Lo que me ocurre con este fic, es que la inspiración viene y va; no puedo avanzarlo o, luego del bloqueo, me salen capítulos de 5000 palabras, como éste. Espero que les guste. Voy a tratar de escribirla más rápido. Me entristece un poco ver menos entusiasmo por esta historia (no de quienes la continúan leyendo, claramente, que siempre me hacen saber su apoyo incondicional), en fin…**_

_**Muchas gracias: Shamaya21; Coni; Sandra Strickland y PollyHyA. Les respondo por PM.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto. Pienso que serán diez episodios, quizás once. Todo dependerá del desarrollo. Lo siguiente a actualizar es "Treinta Días de un Abril" ;)**_

_**¡Buen fin de semana!**_

_**Marhelga.**_


	6. Retazos quebradizos

"**Aquella tarde en París"**

* * *

**Capítulo 6****: "Retazos quebradizos"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. No poseo ninguna de las marcas mencionadas en este episodio.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El Sol había irrumpido la mañana, como si fuera el último día de existencia humana en la Tierra. Quizás si la noche anterior hubiera podido dormir en forma más placentera, la claridad inmiscuida traviesamente por los recovecos de sus anteojos negros, no le importaría tanto. Quizás si Gerald no se pusiera tan increíblemente denso cuando su chispa de espía frustrado se encendía, Arnold no padecería una jaqueca de esa envergadura.

—Amaneciste de mal humor, otra vez. —concluyó Gerald, en tono de reproche solapado.

—¿Me culpas a mí?

—No, pero es así. No te controlas.

—Ya basta. —imploró, rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué sabemos?

—Ya te dije, lo hicieron.

Arnold entrecerró sus párpados, no comprendiendo.

—¿Có...? —ladeó la cabeza, en una pausa—. ¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?

El moreno suspiró, dejándole entrever que no estaba razonando con claridad.

—¡Las cámaras, Arnold! ¡Las cámaras!

—Es que aún no puedo creerlo. —espetó, mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Que el tipo haya venido?

El rubio frunció los labios con frustración.

—Que hayas logrado infiltrarte en el hotel, en su habitación e insertado los dispositivos.

—Nunca subestimes a Gerald, amigo. —lanzó aquel, con altanería evidente, al tiempo que se ocultaba entre los arbustos.

—¿De qué nos sirve saber...? ¿…Ese tipo de situaciones?

Gerald pareció indignarse con su pregunta.

—¿Cómo que no? Nos es útil para conocer qué tanta cercanía hay entre ellos.

Arnold rodó los ojos, con molestia.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ni que anoche hubieras avanzado tanto! ¿Qué, dijo que dejará a su novio, acaso?

—No lo ves como yo. Es un avance, tres retrocesos, y así. La presencia de él, complica nuestro panorama.

—Oh, lucen tan resplandecientes... —opinó Gerald, pícaramente.

—Ya cállate.

—Alguien está molesto... —rió su amigo, divertido, extendiéndole los binoculares a través de los cuales, espiaban a la pareja.

—Quisiera que fuera más simple... Pero... —comenzó diciendo Arnold—, con Helga, lo veo más complicado que otras veces... De veras, así lo siento.

—Eres infalible, viejo. Además, contamos con Pataki. Él se encargará de algunas movidas... Debes relajarte, Arnold. Tienes que ser el próximo héroe.

El rubio se agachó, para poder ver por la lente del pequeño objeto. Helga reía al tiempo que disfrutaba de un ostentoso desayuno junto a Michael.

—No lo sé... Esto cambia completamente los esquemas que había diseñado para hoy...

—¿Qué ibas a hacer, eh?

—Ella... Bueno, yo... Habríamos comentado lo divertida que fue la velada de anoche...

—Oh... Qué...interesante. —opinó Gerald, enarcando una ceja con sarcasmo.

Arnold no agregó nada más.

.

.

.

Durante toda la mañana, Helga y Michael se habían dedicado a ser cariñosos y a actividades típicamente de pareja comprometida. Pasear, comprar alguna que otra cosa en el centro comercial; y claro, a almorzar en uno de los restaurantes más costosos de París, pues, el muchacho podía holgadamente permitirse ese tipo de lujos.

—¿Cómo voy a impresionarla, si se la pasa con el tipo?

—¿Por qué tu repentino escepticismo exasperado, Arnold?

—Helga se tomó el día. La oficina ha sido un total fastidio.

—Porque no conoces a nadie, tonto. ¿No lo ves? Deberías hacerte de algún amigo. No. —corrigió de inmediato—. Amiga, mejor.

—¿Eh? —cuestionó un Arnold dubitativo.

—Mira, —dijo el moreno, apoyando la mano en el hombro del chico—. Con una especie de 'compinche', ella se sentirá... ¿Cómo decirlo? Desplazada. Ahí está el punto. Tienes que hacerte extrañar.

—Creo que ahora te sigo... —comentó el rubio—. Pero es muy pronto aún. No hay tanta conexión.

—Nunca te olvides del poderoso obrar del Señor; del gran Señor.

—¿Esa es la Sra. Johanssen hablando, o tú? —bromeó, divertido.

Gerald se enserió por un instante.

—Soy digno hijo de mi madre, viejo. Creo que ahí arriba hay alguien que todo lo ve.

Arnold lo observó de reojo, con mucha incredulidad.

—De acuerdo... —asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cielos. Me cuesta creer que se le haya logrado escabullir a Pataki, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, tienes razón... Supuestamente, él lo mantendría ocupado.

El chico resopló y continuó—. Luce como un ególatra.

—Pataki no lo describió así.

—Ni en mis más remotos sueños, imaginé a Helga con un sujeto como este... Quiero decir, míralos nada más... —señaló Gerald desdeñosamente, a la vez que se ocultaba detrás de una gran planta.

—¿Así, como él?

—Sí... Tan...pacífico. Ella siempre disfrutó de la energía; la fortaleza... ¿Entiendes? Por lo ruda, digo...

—¿Pensaste que terminaría con un tipo rudo?

—Con alguien que tuviera más ímpetu... Pues, como siempre te aclaré; no creo que Helga haya cambiado tanto, Arnold...

Nuevamente, optó por no acotar palabra alguna. Simplemente, se dedicó a contemplar la escena de exuberante cursilería, donde Michael le daba una cucharada de sopa a Helga en la boca, acompañando la ocasión con sonoras carcajadas y miradas cómplices. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que lucir tan felices?, se cuestionó. Este había sido un día absolutamente perdido, por el inesperado protagonismo que su prometido adquirió de la nada.

Resultaba que ahora no solo Helga estaba la mayor parte de su tiempo ocupada con su prometido, sino que además, había decidido pasar toda la semana fuera de la Editorial. Eso significaba más días perdidos en cuanto a la misión y mayor tiempo en la soledad de un sitio donde no conocía a nadie. Tres días más tarde, y tras la frustración de Pataki por no lograr que Michael regresara a su trabajo en Nueva York (tras varios intentos de ardid fallidos), la mente de este se iluminó. La empresa para la cual el novio de Helga trabajaba, no tenía razones por las que requiriera su presencia inmediata. Al menos, no todavía...

Quizás Arnold, influenciado por las palabras de Gerald en un momento de vulnerabilidad y algo de aburrimiento, comenzó a socializar con una compañera de la oficina. Anna era una chica de cabello pelirrojo y gafas grandes. Retraída, impresionantemente tímida y un tanto apática. Sin embargo, desplegando sus estrategias aprendidas a lo largo del trabajo como separa parejas, Arnold pudo acercarse a la chica, bajo falsas inquietudes sobre la redacción de un prólogo. Helga estaría ocupada, pero él también, construyendo las bases de una futura situación que —hipotéticamente— produciría un efecto en ella.

.

.

* * *

—¡Él me lo dijo! Esta mañana tuvimos un video chat.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —dijo frunciendo el ceño sin comprender—. Es decir, es una locura.

—Sólo debo entrar a la habitación, ingresar a su computadora y robarme la copia. Es sencillo.

—El tipo hizo todo con antelación, Gerald. No es tan simple. —opinó Arnold, mientras caminaban.

—¿Qué? ¿El dejar lista su presentación antes de tiempo, para poder visitar a Helga? Son puras tonterías. Ya Pataki le dio órdenes a Parsons sobre cómo hacerlo.

—¡Pero es muy arriesgado!

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es distraerlos, para darme tiempo, Arnold.

—¿Cómo lo hago? Él no me conoce, no sé qué excusa podría inventar...

Gerald resopló, rodando los ojos con cansancio.

—Bien, bien... —concilió Arnold—. Pensemos en algo bueno.

—Lo tengo. —afirmó Gerald, con suficiencia. El rubio agrandó los ojos con entusiasmo—. Cuando vayas a verlos, dile a Michael que su novia está tan malditamente buena, que la quieres para ti.

Arnold se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh, vamos...

—Dile que es un tonto inglés petulante, entonces, él te lanzará una trompada. En eso, —siguió diciendo con emoción fingida—, tú tendrás que defenderte, mientras Helga se lleva ambas manos al rostro, asustada y colapsada por la situación y grita pidiendo auxilio, me habrás dado tiempo a robar la información de su pinche portátil. ¿Te parece, Arnold? ¿Lo apruebas? —concluyó el moreno, sarcástico.

—Bien. Entendí tu punto. No estoy cooperando.

—¡Eso es lo que intento decirte, viejo! —exclamó—. Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil; menos, tratándose de quien se trata. Pero estamos juntos en esto y ambos ganaremos dinero con el éxito de esta misión.

—Lo sé...

—Entonces, ¿por qué te desanimas? ¿Porque vino un tipo y acapara su atención, por unos días?

—No es solo eso, Gerald. Estoy en una oficina completamente solo; no conozco a nadie... Esta ciudad... —continuó, haciendo una pausa.

—¿Qué? Prosigue, por favor. ¿Qué hay de esta ciudad? ¿Es extraña para ti? ¿Te sientes aislado? ¿Ahora crees que ya no es tan divertido jugar al seductor?

—No. No lo es.

—Por supuesto que no; pero peor es tener un verdadero empleo, ¿no?

Arnold suspiró hondamente.

—Sí. —musitó.

—Nosotros, no hacemos nada. Viajamos por el mundo. Nos damos gustos caros. Conquistamos señoritas sin comprometernos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra vida en Nueva York? ¿Sin dinero, estancados en nuestra carrera? Tú siempre te echas para atrás cuando las cosas se complican.

—¡Bien! Entendí el punto.

—Si extrañas todo eso, podemos dejar a Parsons ahora mismo.

—¿Cómo lo harás? —inquirió Arnold, cambiando de tema.

El moreno respiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Irás a la sastrería adonde están ahora. Ambos se toman las medidas para la boda. Yo me encargaré de entrar y sacar la información.

El chico asintió lentamente.

—¿De acuerdo, Arnold?

—De acuerdo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

La sastrería donde Helga y Michael asistirían, quedaba a unas quince calles del Hotel de la rubia. ¿Con qué argumento podría presentarse allí y generar una distracción? Y la respuesta era _trabajo_. Él sabía cómo improvisar. Sin lucir demasiado elegante como otras veces, arribaría a interrumpir un momento en el que las preocupaciones de Helga eran muy lejanas a su empleo.

El lugar resultó ser de dimensiones mayores a las que Arnold imaginaba. Miles de percheros con trajes de inmensa variedad junto a maniquíes que los exhibían con exquisita perfección. ¿Acaso también habría modistas ahí? ¿Diseñadoras? Se acercó, cauteloso, con el portafolio en su mano derecha.

—No quiero que sea tan ajustado aquí, ni tan suelto y caído de este lado... —comentaba Helga, a quien todavía no visualizaba, por encontrarse detrás de una pared contigua a donde él estaba.

—¿Qué te parece, Helga, si elevamos un poco la tela hacia la derecha? —propuso una voz femenina.

—No lo sé... Yo... Creo que se me vería bien, ¿no?

—Con tu estatura, sí, cariño...

Oculto detrás de unas estanterías, quiso mirarla. Lo extraño del caso, es que el sitio parecía totalmente cerrado para otros clientes, aunque, de ser así, ¿cómo había podido ingresar él? La puerta estaba abierta, sin embargo, los únicos allí presentes, eran Helga y Michael, a quien se escuchaba a un par de metros de ahí.

—Creo que terminamos por hoy, Helga. Haré esos ajustes y podrás verlo en una semana y media.

—No te olvides del dobladillo que te dije. —aclaró la rubia—. Quiero que esté perfecto.

—Así será, no te preocupes. —aseguró la mujer, sonriente.

—Gracias, Linda.

—Por nada, cariño.

Arnold se sobresaltó al oír que la modista se aproximaba. Decidió agacharse entre los vestidos colgados de un perchero. Un par de minutos más tarde y sin Linda a la vista, salió de su escondite, con premura. Simultáneamente, Helga abandonaba el probador.

—¿Arnold?

—¡Helga! Por fin te encuentro. —dijo él, pretendiendo alivio.

La chica enarcó las cejas con asombro.

—¿Qué haces aquí...? ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

—Bueno, te necesitaba con urgencia; verás, ¿recuerdas el epílogo en el que estabas trabajando?

—Sí... ¿Qué hay acerca de eso?

—Bueno, le pregunté al botones de tu hotel, pues, no respondías en el celular.

—Oh... —comentó ella, cayendo en la realidad—, es que decidí apagarlo, pues, estoy en un mini-receso...

—Claro, claro... —asintió Arnold tranquilamente—. La cuestión, es que el Editor de Johnson llamó y quiere que el enviemos una copia del bosquejo...

—Lo sé, por eso dejé todo listo con antelación, el último día que fui. ¿Anna no lo encontró?

—Sí, —el chico rió levemente—, pero, verás, ella entremezcló todo; no sabemos cuál es el orden de las páginas. Lo siento, Helga; créeme, que si no fuera porque no podíamos arreglarlo...

—Oh... ¿cómo pudo ocurrir eso? —cuestionó, contrariada.

Arnold se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé... Lo siento. Lo último que quisiera es irrumpir con estos asuntos...

—No, está bien... Yo...puedo arreglarlo. ¿Cuándo hay que entregarlo? —preguntó, al contemplar el montón de papeles impresos desordenados, en las manos de Arnold.

—En tres horas... —respondió este, con una expresión de pena y temor en su rostro.

—Wow... Bien, le diré a Michael que me alcance luego, en el Hotel. Iremos allí y me ayudarás, ¿podrías? Luego lo llevamos a la editorial...

—¡No! Quiero decir, está algo lejos de aquí, ¿no crees? Además, con tus indicaciones, podría llevarlo yo mismo... No pretendo que trabajes en tu semana libre, Helga...

—Pero...

—No, insisto; es injusto para ustedes... Deben disfrutar el tiempo juntos... —afirmó Arnold, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Entonces, ¿lo arreglo aquí mismo?

—Sí, sí; échale un vistazo y yo lo enviaré. No te preocupes, Helga...

La chica parecía vacilar. Algo no andaba nada bien...

.

.

.

* * *

La adrenalina que mentiras como las que estaba diciendo le generaba, podían alterarlo notablemente. Arnold, en compañía de la feliz pareja, habían llegado al hotel para corroborar en la laptop de Helga, el orden de las hojas del epílogo de la discordia.

Giraba apenas, para, de vez en cuando, dedicarles alguna que otra sonrisa circunstancial, gesto idénticamente replicado por ambos. Los nervios lo estaban asediando en forma exponencial. Su teléfono sonó. La excusa perfecta para adelantarse a unos cuántos metros de los dos.

—¡Gerald! —susurró, con desesperación—. ¿Por qué no contestabas? ¡¿Lo lograste?! ¡Vamos en camino!

—¡Viejo; no! No leí tu mensaje, sino hasta recién. Estaba enfocado en descifrar su maldita clave.

—¡¿Y pudiste?!

—¡Sí, ya accedí! Pero no encuentro ese documento. ¡Cómo hacerlo! —chilló, histérico—. ¡El tipo tiene doscientos cincuenta y cinco archivos aquí!

—¡Solo elige uno! —gritó torpemente—. Quiero decir, a ver, pensemos... ¿Parsons no había dicho que era el contrato de una de una importante multinacional?

—¡No lo sé, Arnold! ¡La lógica no me funciona en este momento! —espetó el moreno.

—Gerald, escucha; estamos a tres calles de ahí; necesito que lo hagas y salgas ahora mismo, ¿entiendes?

—Bien, bien. Pensemos... ¿Era _Mc Donald's_?

—No...

—¿Nike?

—No. Estoy seguro que no.

—¿Algo de autos, quizás? —propuso Gerald.

—¡Sí, sí! —exclamó Arnold, en un susurro agudo—. Era... Déjame recordar...

—¿_Volkswagen_?

—No.

—¿_Chevrolet_?

—No; no... —dijo haciendo una pausa—. Era...

—¡_Mercedes Benz_! —gritaron a coro.

—Cielos... —acotó Arnold.

—¡Bien, Arnie; memoria USB, acá vamos! —rió Gerald, con malicia.

—Dos calles...

—Bien. Solo déjame... Copiar... ¿Abrir archivo? No. Cortar. —concluyó el moreno.

—Una cuadra y media...

—¡Jesús! —chilló—. Es bastante pesado. Tardará cinco minutos.

—¡¿Cinco minutos?! —exclamó Arnold por su teléfono, ganándose la atención de Helga y Michael.

—Jajaja, ¿y espera que en cinco minutos le digas que sí? —dijo en tono de broma—. Ay, Lila, por favor... —agregó, negando con incredulidad, al estar demasiado cerca de la pareja.

—¡¿Qué?! _¿"Lila"?_ —interrogó Gerald, sin comprender.

Arnold aceleró el paso, nuevamente.

—Me estaban escuchando, Gerald.

—¿Y lo único que vino a tu mente, es "Lila"? —objetó, cuestionándolo.

—Olvídalo, ¿bien? ¿Ya terminó?

—Un minuto más.

—Cielos... —protestó Arnold—. Estamos a media cuadra, debes irte ahora, ¡ahora!

—La mierda esta se trabó; ¡oh, demonios, Arnold!

—¡Oh, no! Estamos entrando al hotel, Gerald; por Dios santo... ¡¿Qué haremos?!

—Maldito seas, Michael... Maldito seas... —comentó Gerald.

—Ascensor... Ascensor... —carraspeó Arnold.

—¡Listo! Quito la USB y salgo de aquí. ¡Cambio y fuera, amigo!

El rubio finalizó la llamada, sintiéndose agitado por los nervios. La pantalla del elevador indicaba que habían llegado al piso once. Arnold solo podía pensar en la puerta de la habitación de Helga abriéndose, con un Gerald huyendo. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron. Él salió primero, por si acaso.

—Como te decía, cariño, estoy casi segura de que yo lo había dejado abrochado...

Su novio se encogió de hombros, al tiempo en que ella introducía su tarjeta magnética e invitaba a los caballeros a ingresar.

..

..

_**"Estoy en el piso de abajo. Lo tengo, viejo." le escribió Gerald por mensaje de texto.**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

Arnold suspiró hondamente. Vaya travesía. Y pensar que toda la idea había surgido de Bob; quien eliminaría el sobre con el contrato que Michael dejó pendiente de envío. A la vez, Gerald tenía consigo la única copia que existía. Todo sea por lograr que el chico regresara a Nueva York. Todo era, por convencerla en dos semanas que restaban para la boda, de que no estaba con el hombre indicado. Dos semanas no eran nada... ¿O sí?

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Hace UN MES que no aparezco por aquí y lo siento. Fallé en un examen y eso me tiene amargada y con poco tiempo. Jaja. Espero que les guste, no estoy conforme con este episodio, pero afortunadamente ya senté las bases para lo futuro; estimo unos 13 episodios. **_

_**Sobre "Mi corazón se fue a la jungla contigo", perdones eternos por el atraso en la actualización. La primera semana de Junio tendré listo el capítulo con grandes modificaciones en la trama. (Bueno, no tan grandes, pero sí con cosas inéditas ;) y de allí en adelante, tendremos tres actualizaciones por mes hasta terminarlo a fines de Agosto. #Promesa. :3**_

_**Muchas gracias: PollyHyA; Sweet-sol; Sandra Strickland;**_ _**noeli2345 y Coni. Sé que debo 450.000.000 de reviews, créanme, les responderé a todos cuando disponga de mayor libertad.**_

_**Marhelga.**_


	7. So you can dance with me

"**Aquella tarde en París"**

* * *

**Capítulo 7****: "So you can dance with me"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. No poseo ninguna de las marcas mencionadas en este episodio.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

La ventisca repentina logró tirar al piso el almanaque y otros papeles que desbordaban su escritorio. Quizás, por apresurarse a cerrar el vidrio de la gran ventana que había ocasionado todo, e inmediatamente recoger las miles de hojas, olvidó que el almanaque aún yacía en el suelo. Arnold se abrazó a sí mismo efusivamente. ¿Cómo podía la temperatura, bajar con semejante brusquedad? Sus mangas cortas lo estaban torturando. Pero debía mantener la compostura y sacar su costado de mayor simpatía, como siempre. Su arista más ocurrente y galante. Eso y hacer espacio en su escritorio, claro. Porque ya eran las dos de la tarde y si la memoria no le fallaba, Helga llegaría en cualquier momento a buscar su abrigo y pertenencias, que dejó antes de salir a hacer unos trámites.

Anna hizo su aparición, tal como él esperaba. Con una bolsa de "_Le Shicken_" en sus manos, el más exquisito pollo parisino que olía condenadamente bien, llegó sonriente, pese a su adusta forma de ser. Arnold sonrió en respuesta, infinitamente agradecido por la presencia de la chica allí, en ese momento que ahora era de ellos y en el que no se necesitaban demasiadas palabras; a menos, claro, que cierta rubia llegara.

—Veo que seguiste mi consejo... —dijo él, con coquetería.

La pelirroja carcajeó tímidamente.

—Sí...

La clave estaba en no quitarle la mirada de encima; en seguirla en cuanto comentario hiciera, con tal de hacerla sentir en sintonía. Y en ese aspecto, Arnold era verdaderamente hábil. Él lograba sacar de su ser, ese caballero carismático y desenfadado que probablemente, hubiera necesitado en otras situaciones de su vida real. Como cuando intentaba cortejar a Lila sin suerte; o a Abigail, su otro interés romántico, ambos casos, ciertamente infructuosos en la actualidad. No es que quisiera ganarse el corazón de la buena Anna; ella era un paso más hacia la hasta entonces, imposible Helga. Pero esto, era completamente diferente. Aquí no existía interés genuino; no había una motivación personal, ni el deseo de enamorar a la chica en cuestión tampoco. Helga era su objetivo; su objetivo y nada más. Que ella en sí misma, resultara interesante y misteriosa, iba más allá de su fin. Simplemente, era un condimento más. ¿O no?

Para cuando arribó a la oficina, se encontró una vez más con el exacto cuadro de situación de los últimos días. Arnold almorzaba relajadamente junto a esa chica silenciosa, intercambiando alguna que otra acotación que solo ellos parecían entender.

Helga frunció el ceño, al oír que la pelirroja se reía. ¿Acaso tenía voz? ¡¿Reía?! De no ser porque ahora la veía cuasi esplendorosa, para lo que era, hubiera pensado que la chica quizás era una estatua construida de la más sólida roca habida y por haber. Lo más inquietante, fue que Arnold la saludara con esa expresión tan casual y fresca, a la distancia, que ella correspondió aletargada y un poco confundida. ¿Tantas cosas habían cambiado en una semana de descanso?, reflexionó vacilante. Pero no debía darle más importancia de la que tenía. No es que Arnold tuviera que rendirle pleitesías a ella, ¿no? No. Si apenas lo conocía... Aunque, ciertamente, era al _único _que allí conocía. Helga se mordió el labio, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, mientras abría su almuerzo. La oficina lucía como un antro donde todo el mundo almorzaba ahí, por falta de tiempo. ¿Es que todos los editores tenían tanto trabajo acumulado? Decidió abrir el sándwich que había comprado en el camino. No sería una buena semana...

.

.

.

—Mañana podríamos probar esa pizza calabresa de la que tanto te comenté... —decía Arnold, en ese papel de galán permanente.

—No lo dudes.

Él sonrió otra vez, aproximándose a llamar el ascensor.

—Estamos de acuerdo, entonces.

Anna sonrió, aferrándose a la parva de carpetas que llevaba en sus brazos, volviéndose hacia los escritorios.

—Hola. —saludó Helga, viniendo desde atrás.

El rubio giró a verla, pretendiendo sorprenderse con su presencia.

—Hola, Helga. ¿Ya te vas?

Ella suspiró hondamente.

—Sí... Estoy agotada.

—Oh...

La llegada del ascensor se anunció por el pequeño timbre que sonó.

Arnold le cedió el paso, como buen caballero y ella asintió levemente, agradeciendo rápidamente.

—Es mi tercer día aquí desde mi receso, y estoy más cansada que el primero... —comentó frustrada.

—Cuesta retomar la rutina, ¿eh? —opinó él, cediéndole el paso nuevamente, al llegar a planta baja.

—Supongo que sí, Arnold... —le dijo mirándolo en forma rápida.

—Ya te sentirás mejor... Esta semana se viene complicada. —acotó el chico—. Hay muchos trabajos por entregar.

—Sí, y que lo digas... Siento que me fui por un año... —aseguró Helga, frenándose en la puerta principal.

Arnold sonrió cálidamente. ¿Helga ya comenzaba a mostrarse ofuscada?

—¿Y Michael? —preguntó, trayéndola a la otra realidad, otra vez.

—Él... Se tuvo que ir a Nueva York con urgencia... —comentó, ladeando levemente los ojos—. Cuestiones de trabajo...

—Comprendo...

—Es tan difícil ser un adulto, a veces... ¿No te gustaría ser joven otra vez, Arnold?

El joven rió ante su acotación.

—¿Ser joven otra vez...? —hizo una pausa, pensativo—. ¿Te refieres a ser adolescente, pasar por todo eso, otra vez? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja, dubitativo.

—Mmm, sí... Sí. A eso.

—Mmm... No lo sé... ¿Sufrir otra vez? —opinó divertido.

—Podrías vivir una versión mejorada de tu juventud, pero sí; otra vez. —sentenció Helga, más distendida que minutos atrás.

Arnold ladeó la cabeza, debatiendo consigo mismo, al tiempo que abría la puerta de la editorial.

—Entonces sí, podría ser. —concluyó—. Aunque... No me quejo del presente... Tengo mucho más para divertirme. —agregó, encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia.

—Bien, solo decía... —dijo ella sonriendo circunstancialmente.

Él sonrió por millonésima vez—. Nos vemos mañana, Arnold.

—Hasta mañana, Helga. Descansa. —la saludó con tranquilidad, viendo cómo se alejaba de allí.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Jueves._

Precisamente ese día, Arnold había pasado toda su mañana fuera de la oficina, estimando que su retorno sería para la hora de almorzar. Mientras recorría la ciudad cumpliendo con los trámites encomendados, los rayos de un sol cada vez más incipientes le complicaban la visual. ¿Habría imaginado antes, que pasaría de ser un estudiante común y corriente de Leyes, en California, a ser un supuesto estudiante de Periodismo en París, con un empleo serio allí? Y aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, era una amante de la rutina; de ese clima de obligaciones y nuevos desafíos a los que, increíblemente había logrado amoldarse con perfección, justo como si sus conocimientos universitarios se relacionaran con el ámbito literario. Las mañanas, los horarios y pocas personas que pudo conocer, todo ese pequeño mundillo que se gestó a su alrededor, no eran más que una gran treta para alcanzar sus objetivos y cumplir con su jefe real, Parsons. Reflexionó, entre la multitud de las calles abarrotadas de gente yendo y viniendo, que esta era la primera vez que debía comprometerse con tal nivel de seriedad en una misión. Todo fuera por poder pasar tiempo con la chica. Todo fuera, por hacerla cambiar de parecer...

¿Y si el plan fallaba; o finalmente tenía éxito? Independientemente de ello, Arnold podía asegurar que extrañaría esa vida. Extrañaría París y el universo ficticio que se forjó forzosamente allí. Extrañaría las veredas, la gente, el aroma fresco a rocío matinal y esa seguridad que le brindaba el saberse apto en un oficio que jamás imaginó. Quizás Helga estaba en lo cierto, cuando decía que las palabras eran mágicamente poderosas y misteriosas. Quizás, a fin de cuentas, las Leyes no se escribieron para él; como tampoco se veía siendo un abogado de empresas multinacionales, como la típica ave rapaz que defendía a tipos poderosísimos de sus conflictos con la Justicia. ¿Y había descubierto una nueva pasión?

Ya era la una de la tarde.

Y como corolario de esa tan bien denominada rutina, Arnold compró el almuerzo en esta oportunidad. Sabía que Helga estaría sumamente ocupada y, aprovechando esa situación, seguiría jugando al papel de compañero simpático—interesado en la otra chica—empleado diligente que ya no pasaba todo su tiempo laboral con ella. Y otra vez las risitas cómplices; los comentarios elegante y fácilmente predecibles. ¡Por amor a Dios! Si la chica la de la misión hubiese sido Anna, su trabajo allí habría concluido hacía miles de días. Parsons les habría pagado y estarían de regreso a la California que aguardaba el fin del receso universitario.

Helga almorzó en el comedor, para variar un poco el escenario. Sentada junto a otras personas que parecían estar en sus mundos propios, incluso se veía aburrida. ¿Hasta cuándo habría tanto trabajo por entregar acumulado? El asunto de almorzar en la oficina comenzaba a fastidiarla. El asunto de que Michael la dejara sola por temas de trabajo, era otro pesar que la llevaba a resolver que el tipo era un sádico adicto a su carrera; por Dios, faltaban casi diez días para la boda. Y ella seguía sin saber. Sin poder...

.

.

.

—Debo decir, Arnold, que esta semana has sido de mucha ayuda en este piso... Y por lo que comentan, en el de abajo, también.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, modestamente.

—Sylvia me pidió una mano con un poco de papeleo, no fue nada, Tom.

El hombre sonrió en una mueca.

—Estupendo. Eres muy servicial, chico. Cuando tenía tu edad era exactamente igual.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó con simpatía.

—Sí. Hasta que pasé los treinta y cinco y mi voluntad por abarcarlo todo, fue indirectamente proporcional a mi antigua voluntad.

Arnold rió.

—Nos vemos mañana. —se despidió, alejándose.

—¡Hasta mañana, Tom! —saludó él con la mano.

Helga yacía en su escritorio fingiendo estar distraída.

Tenía que aparecer ella, ¿no?

—Helga. —la llamó Anna, obligándola a mirarla—. Aquí te dejo la dedicatoria de Marshall para su libro. Dime mañana si te parece bien, por favor.

La rubia enarcó una ceja.

¿Desde cuándo la mojigata pelirroja poco dada, caminaba con soltura y se dirigía sin tantos titubeos?

—Bien. Mañana lo revisaré y te aviso.

—¡Gracias! Hasta mañana. —saludó Anna, alejándose de ella.

—Arnold... —dijo canturreando—. Mañana compraré yo el almuerzo.

Él giró a verla, asombrado ligeramente.

—Oh, bien; excelente.

—¿Alguna idea o pedido en especial?

El chico miró a la inmensidad, pensativo.

—Mmm, no. Mejor, sorpréndeme.

Anna sonrió coquetamente.

—Perfecto. Hasta mañana.

—Que descanses. Buenas noches.

La joven comenzó a caminar hacia los ascensores exageradamente y no sin antes, dar media vuelta a verlo, sabiendo que al estaría observando, sonriente.

—Vaya... —susurró para sí, divertida ante la escena.

La mitad de las luces de la editorial ya habían sido apagadas, a medida que el personal se iba marchando. Promediaban las siete de la tarde y afuera era totalmente de noche. Apenas quedaban los del departamento de corrección final y algún que otro diseñador gráfico. Asomándose a través de su escritorio, como había aprendido a espiar desde que se sentía recientemente desplazada, vio cómo Arnold terminaba de acomodar sus papeles, carpetas y lápices con impensada prolijidad. Ahora, se estaba poniendo un suéter color marrón claro, que si su memoria no fallaba, le había visto ese mismo día, bien temprano. ¿Por qué espiaba? ¿Es que ahora se aburría en el trabajo? Parpadeó varias veces, negando con la cabeza y, en sus contradicciones internas, ordenó rápidamente su mesa. ¡Mierda! Él ya se estaba colocando el abrigo. Cerró con llave sus gavetas y tomó su bolso, para ganarle de mano, pues, lo último que quería, era lucir desesperada. Así que, sin más, entró raudamente al ascensor. Esperarlo en la entrada del edificio sería mejor. Finalmente, la encontró revisando su teléfono. Como no podía ser de otra manera, se acercó a ella.

—Helga. ¿Ya te ibas?

—¿Eh? —preguntó improvisando distracción casual—. Ah, sí, sí. Ya me iba.

—Qué tarde fría, ¿eh?

—Sí... Muy fría. —acotó Helga apenas.

Él asintió, expectante. Sabía que había algo más.

—Bueno, hasta mañana... —comenzó a despedirse el chico.

—Arnold, espera... —lo frenó, dos pasos más atrás.

Arnold sonrió para sí. ¡Por fin! Ella quería algo. No importaba qué, pero quería algo que lo involucraba. Al parecer, tantas comidas con la pelirroja antes parca, no habían sido en vano... ¿O sí?

—Sí, dime, Helga. —giró del todo.

La rubia sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Podemos caminar hasta la esquina? Quiero salir del edificio laboral de una vez.

—Claro, por supuesto. —dijo él, abriendo la puerta enorme y cediéndole el paso.

—Gracias.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme? —inquirió el chico, mirándola con suficiencia disimulada.

—Bueno... Mira... Estos últimos días, he estado contrariada... —admitió, recargando mejor su bolso en el hombro—. Supongo que tiene que es también, porque mi prometido se fue una vez más por trabajo, pero... —continuó, para luego hacer una breve pausa—. Mira, sé que nos conocemos hace menos de un mes y medio; y además, quería que sepas que es sumamente embarazoso lo que voy a decir...

Arnold parpadeó ansioso, sin demostrarlo, sacando ventaja de la pequeña diferencia de altura que existía entre ambos, viéndola con toda la atención del mundo.

—Helga, puedes decirme lo que sea, adelante. Tranquila. —aseguró conciliadoramente.

—Bien... —sonrió incómoda—. Sólo lo diré y ya... Estamos a siete de abril; casi a diez días de mi boda y... Bueno, me preguntaba si tú...

—¿Sí...?

—Estoy pensando en inscribirme en una academia de baile, o algo así...

—Ajá...

—Y aunque no encuentro ninguna, porque básicamente no conozco a nadie aquí, me preguntaba si tú podrías ayudarme y ser mi pareja de práctica...

Arnold se tomó un par de segundos para procesarlo.

—Créeme, estoy avergonzada de pedirte esto... Pero, no conozco a nadie y algo me dice que sabes bailar. —parpadeó con fuerza y pena, mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Me equivoco?

Arnold rió con la misma gracia que para con Anna.

—Helga, no tienes por qué apenarte, yo puedo entender. Somos foráneos en una ciudad...

—No es solo eso... Es que yo... No sé bailar y no quiero ser el hazmerreír en mi boda... —concluyó, bajando la mirada.

—Bien, no hay problema. Acepto. —dijo pícaramente, riendo.

—¿"Aceptas"? —repitió ella, contagiada de su sonrisa.

—"Acepto" ser tu pareja de baile. Si quieres... Podría enseñarte. —sentenció perspicaz y seguro.

—¿En serio? Sería magnífico, odiaba la idea de hacerlo frente a otras personas... Me apena muchísimo...

—Tranquila. —negó con las manos, minimizando su pesar—. Es pan comido. Apenas unos días y serás la reina de la pista.

—Vaya... —sonrió esperanzada—. ¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto. —aseveró Arnold, sin lugar a dudas.

—Bien... ¡Ay, Arnold! No sabes cuánto te agradezco... Es algo que venía torturándome y escapaba de mí...

—Comprendo... Pero no es nada. Simplemente es bailar. Hay técnicas y tips muy sencillos. Tranquila, ¿bien? —dijo sinceramente, saliendo de su personaje.

—¿Y cómo sería? Quiero decir, ¿cuándo, dónde?

—Eh… Déjame que termine un papeleo en casa esta noche, y mañana coordinaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, perfecto. ¡Gracias! —saludó ella, cruzando la esquina.

—Hasta mañana, Helga. Que descanses.

También giró a verlo como Anna había hecho un rato antes y, también él, esperó a que suceda, para responderle con su sonrisa.

Caminó media cuadra más, en dirección opuesta y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, cambiando su expresión por una radicalmente opuesta.

—¿Gerald? ¿Me escuchas? Oye. ¡Código rojo! —chilló con desesperación—. Tienes que enseñarme a bailar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el moreno, sin comprender.

—Te explico al llegar, pero debes hacerlo. Tengo que aprenderme toda tu porquería de conquista en danzas, ¡cuanto antes!

Gerald rió.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿El aprendiz quiere convertirse en maestro? —se burló—. Bien, Arnold... Debes admitir que mis técnicas son infalibles...

El rubio rodó los ojos.

—Son infalibles. —repitió con hastío—. ¿Feliz?

—Tal vez. Prepararé la música.

—Gracias, viejo.

—De nada.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Por qué la cara de demente, eh? —cuestionó.

—Sólo toma mi mano.

—¿Debo ser la chica? —farfulló, rodando los ojos.

—Debes ser la chica, porque estoy enseñándote cómo tienes que llevarla. —explicó con solemnidad—. Ahora, toma mi mano y sígueme.

—Bien, bien... Hagámoslo. —dijo Arnold, rindiéndose.

—En esto, es fundamental la sincronización mental. —explicaría Gerald, momentos luego.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que se necesita coordinar música y mente, emparejarlas; junto a miradas, muecas, y a fin de cuentas, los pasos te saldrán solos. ¿Entiendes? Mira, si tú eres la chica, yo te dirigiría así. —anunció el chico, moviéndose hacia ambos lados al compás de su seductora mirada.

—Vaya... Sí que sabes. Aunque... Creo que de haber sabido todo esto en la adolescencia, tu vida sentimental habría sido muy diferente. —concluyó el rubio.

—La tuya, también.

—Sí... Supongo que sí. —asintió Arnold suspirando—. ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Cómo aprendimos esto?

Gerald lo pensó por un par de segundos.

—Nos hicimos descarados... Pero solo con extrañas. Hasta ahora, nuestra sapiencia no nos sirvió para la vida real. —razonó con acierto.

—Es verdad... —dijo Arnold, a la vez que daba un giro—. ¿Ves? Voy mejorando. —opinó optimista.

—Esto es solo el precalentamiento, amigo. Requiere horas de práctica...

Arnold resopló.

—¿No tienes una guía rápida? No podría aplazar mucho este asunto con ella...

—Por suerte, hay métodos abreviados. —aseguró Gerald, separándose por la distancia de su brazo—. Punto número uno: la música.

—Aquí vamos... —Arnold dijo, anotando mentalmente.

.

.

.

Dos días más tarde, y sin cesar en sus actividades de almuerzo con Anna, Arnold citó a Helga en su Hotel, a las ocho de la noche. Así ambos tendrían tiempo de salir de la editorial y darse una rápida ducha o comer algo.

Si bien la chica no sabía por qué, el hecho de emprender un desafío como el baile, le resultaba sumamente excitante. Y más aún, le agradaba el saber que sería en la más cerrada privacidad. Llegó quince minutos tarde, excusándose y pidiendo disculpas cientos de veces por ello. De todas formas, Arnold jamás se molestaría. Él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para la misión; así como Gerald había salido a dar una vuelta.

Ahora ella estaba sentada en la sala de estar.

—Linda habitación... —dijo, mientras él servía un poco de jugo.

—Gracias.

—Se ve muy...ordenada. Como tu escritorio en la oficina. —agregó.

Arnold se acercó con los vasos.

—Me gusta ser ordenado... Siento que si no, no encontraría ni me cabeza debajo de cosas lanzadas por doquier.

Helga sonrió mientras degustaba la bebida.

—Entonces, eres igual que yo. No soporto el desorden. —acotó, finalizando su frase para beber.

—¿En serio? No lo sabía... —respondió, una vez más, pretendiendo parecer sorprendido acerca de algo ya conocido.

—Sí... Déjame decirte que esto está realmente delicioso...

—Es mango y naranja. ¿Verdad que sí? —sonrió, acabando el suyo.

—Es increíble cómo nos conocimos... —comenzó Helga, ganándose la inmediata atención del chico. Es decir... Me hablaste en esa conferencia, viniste desde tan lejos...

Ante el tópico inesperado, él atinó como primera acción, simplemente a sonreír. ¿Cómo lograría desviar el tema y salir triunfante?

—Sí, así es...

—Y luego, como por arte de magia, nos volvimos compañeros de oficina... ¿No es algo loco? —señaló riendo, continuando su enumeración.

—Es cierto, Helga... Todo se dio de esa manera...

—A veces, por la mañana cuando despierto, una parte de mí no comprende qué estoy haciendo aquí; por qué terminé iniciando una especie de vida profesional y personal en este lugar...

Arnold asentía con atención.

—Y luego, recapitulando, recuerdo que mi hermana vive aquí; que mi padre me instaló aquí... —Helga se silenció durante unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño—. Él decía que tenía que hacer algo durante el tiempo antes de la boda; algo que acallara mi ansiedad... Algo relacionado con eso que siempre quise para mí...

—¿Soñabas con vivir en París? —la interrumpió.

Helga sonrió, apoyando su jugo en el posavasos.

—De hecho... Sí, Arnold. Siempre soñé con visitar este país. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que cuando lo hiciera, sería de la mano de mi pasión: la escritura. ¡Por Dios santo! ¡Vine aquí a presentar un libro! Y ahora, estoy rodeada de editores... Es una locura. —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Algo me dice, que retomar la vida que tenías en Nueva York será más difícil de lo que creías... —comentó Arnold.

—Me temo que sí... Y esa es una gran preocupación... Aquí, soy casi desconocida. Mi libro se está vendiendo, sí. —acotó la chica—. Pero también es verdad que no tengo la experiencia que quisiera... La experiencia que brinda el vivir de lo que estudié...

—Tienes mucha razón, Helga...

Ella movió su cabello, llevándolo por completo a su derecha.

—Quizás, sea diferente para ti, en el ámbito del Periodismo...

—Mi problema radica en que nunca pude decidir por una de las dos. Las letras o el periodismo... Pero, al igual que tú, siento que esta oportunidad caída del cielo, se volvió mi pasión... —afirmó Arnold con sinceridad.

—Es lo más maravilloso... El sentirse a gusto con lo que uno hace, Arnold... Eso no tiene precio. —acotó la rubia.

—Sí...

—Siguen interesados en tus borradores. —comentó Helga, sonriente—. No creas que no...

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, yo... Es muy pronto para eso...

—¿Y esa modestia? —cuestionó ella—. A veces, tienes que dejarte llevar por las oportunidades, Arnold. No vuelven a presentarse... Sólo piénsalo... Deberías continuar tu trabajo en eso.

—Gracias, Helga... Sé que tienes razón, es que, como podrás ver, estamos repletos de trabajo últimamente.

—Sí... —coincidió la joven.

—Razón por la cual... —comenzó diciendo él—, muchos expertos recomiendan relajarse en horas de la noche; hacer deporte, pasear... Cosas así... —explicó, poniéndose de pie y haciendo a un lado los sillones.

—Y es tan cierto... —acotó ella.

—En este caso... —dijo Arnold, con misterio en su voz—, es necesario, pues, quieres alcanzar el nivel 'experto' en la pista...

—No diría 'experto', pero bueno, sí... —rió la chica.

—Pero... ¿Por qué no, hacer lo que hay que hacer y divertirse, mientras tanto? —propuso, más galante.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. —aseguró Helga, más sonriente que antes.

Arnold se paró frente a un equipo de música.

—Entonces... ¿_Can you dance with me_? —preguntó, encendiendo un cd de Michael Bublé.

—Será un placer. —afirmó ella, dirigiéndose hacia la mano que Arnold ofrecía gentilmente.

Si el plan fallaba; o finalmente tenía éxito, Independientemente de ello, Arnold extrañaría esa vida; extrañaría París y ese universo ficticio. Extrañaría las veredas, la gente y la editorial. Incluso, extrañaría a Helga…

.

.

.

.

**_CONTINUARÁ... _**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Hola a todos, queridos lectores. **_

_**Espero que les guste, espero no incurrir en contradicciones de la trama (siempre temo eso) y que no haya errores. Me sucede que a veces me cuesta inspirarme para esta historia y luego, me pongo a escribir y todo fluye. AMO, adoro a ese Arnold galante en la preciosa París. Amo a la Helga no tan Helga, aunque ella siga conservando una esencia oculta. El siguiente tiene más acción, ya verán.**_

_**Muchas gracias: Sweet-sol; Shamaya21 y Sandra Strickland. Respondo por PM.**_

_**Nos volveremos a leer en quince días, si Dios quiere. ¡Buen fin de semana a todos! ;)**_

_**Marhelga.**_


	8. Simultaneidad

"**Aquella tarde en París"**

* * *

**Capítulo 8****: "Simultaneidad"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. No poseo derechos sobre las canciones interpretadas por Michael Bublé mencionadas aquí.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran la una y media de la madrugada del domingo y jamás pensó que se encontraría contemplando lo que sus ojos veían. La plática acompañó su reunión en varias oportunidades, aunque también, el baile.

Obviamente, luego de diversas bromas y amagues torpes de danzar, ambos comenzaban apenas a sincronizarse en lo que parecía el curso más básico de movimientos. No es que haya sido aburrido, por el contrario, la diversión reinó durante todo el tiempo. Arnold había logrado captar la esencia de las enseñanzas fugaces e infalibles de Gerald, en el marco de su jornada de baile propia con la chica. Primeramente, ritmos latinos y de salsa conformaban la línea de largada. Luego, repitiendo algunas canciones para asentar los pasos típicos de ese estilo de música, se dejaron llevar por la espontaneidad de los acordes y la noche, afortunadamente más calurosa que otros días de esa semana.

Necesariamente, Gerald había salido para facilitarle a Arnold la disponibilidad de su cuarto en el Hotel y por qué no, divertirse un rato él. Ahora, ya de madrugada y sintiéndose extrañamente poco interesado en inaugurar lo que bien podía ser una noche alocada, el moreno se dispuso a regresar.

No se imaginaba que al llegar, la situación sería algo complicada...

Su cabello impecablemente lacio, caía con gracia por sus hombros delineando su rostro. Helga yacía dormida en el sillón principal del living, exhausta.

Quizás el permanecer inmóvil de esa manera, le daría frío poco después, pensó Arnold. Y más aún, considerando que allí no había frazada algina y la incomodidad que retozar en cualquier sillón brindaba. Vacilante y dubitativo, resolvió que debía trasladarla a la habitación y no despertarla en el intento. Se posicionó frente a la gran silla, calculando el mejor ángulo para llevar a cabo la tarea de cargarla en sus brazos. Ella lucía tan en paz y vulnerable... Abismalmente alejada de toda descripción que Gerald hubiera podido darle acerca de la chica. Tenía las manos bajo su mejilla, como si fueran una almohadilla. Era la primera vez que la veía dormida y la primera también, que creyó ver en ella un halo tan angelical. Arnold negó con la cabeza, dándose valor para alzarla por fin. Agachándose hasta allí, la sostuvo girándola suavemente. La chica apenas se movió, no percatándose de que iba en los brazos de él, camino a su cuarto.

Arnold la deslizó en la más que mullida y acogedora cama, con la mayor lentitud posible. Helga se acomodó en ella, abrazando la almohada. Ahora, desplegó las sábanas y cubrecamas, cubriéndola. El chico apagó la luz de la mesa de noche y se detuvo antes de irse, para observarla con libertad y reflexión. ¿Acaso podía ser más bella?

.

.

.

Nada sencilla había resultado la llegada de Gerald, al encontrarse con que Helga todavía estaba allí, y además, dormida. Arnold debió negociar pagarle otra habitación por esa noche y soportar sus reprendas, en pos de que la rubia no lo viera. ¿Desde cuándo Gerald era habitué del mal humor?

A la mañana siguiente, Arnold disfrutaba de una taza de café espumeante y huevos revueltos con tocino, que especialmente preparó para la ocasión. Aunque él sintiera que correspondía llevarle el desayuno personalmente, su intención era reservarse algunos mínimos gestos de caballerosidad para aplicarlos en momentos más necesarios. No deseaba impresionarla todo el tiempo, pues, lo creía asfixiante. Así que, dejó en la mesada para ella, la comida lista.

—Dios mío, ¿qué hora es? —preguntó Helga, desperezándose con pena cuando apareció allí.

—Buen día. —la saludó, checando su reloj—. Son las diez menos cuarto.

—¡Dios! ¿Tan tarde? ¿Me quedé dormida anoche...? ¡Oh, qué vergüenza!

Arnold negó con la cabeza, no alejándose del periódico.

—Nada de eso... Te quedaste dormida en el sillón... Yo solo te llevé en mis brazos...

—Oh... Sí. Lo siento, Arnold, ¿tuviste que dormir en el sillón? Qué horror. Mira, me iré ahora mismo...

No quiero ser una molestia. —dijo buscando su cartera.

—No, no, por favor. —afirmó el chico—. No eres molestia, Helga. Por favor, sírvete. —le indicó la mesada señalándola—. Desayuna antes de irte, ¿bien? No es saludable empezar el día sin un buen desayuno. —la convenció, retornando a su lectura.

—Sí, bueno... De acuerdo... —asintió la chica, tomando asiento.

.

.

.

.

.

El fin de semana había sido tranquilo, a decir verdad. Parsons les envió dinero para los gastos del Hotel y permanecieron alejados de la rubia, sobre la cual giraban sus vidas últimamente. Sin pensarlo, aunque un clima de semejante paz debiera haberlos hecho sospechar, comenzaría una semana bastante agitada para ambos. Apenas diez días restantes para la boda, Arnold y Gerald debatían las vías más adecuadas en pos de cumplir la misión exitosamente.

—Te estás divirtiendo con este asunto del baile... —le lanzó el moreno, suspicaz.

Arnold levantó la mirada, no procesando su comentario.

—Quiero decir... Te di el puntapié inicial y has despegado vuelo...

—Siempre disfruté de bailar... Solo que no había tenido oportunidad...

—Entiendo. Aunque por ser todo una maldita pretensión de diversión, esta te sale muy bien... —insistió con sutileza.

—Debemos conseguirte una distracción, Gerald... —sentenció un Arnold decidido—. Juraría que estás aburrido.

—Juraría que las estás pasando genial.

—Bueno, sí. Es divertido hasta cierto punto, bailar con ella. El dolor de mi cervical, no lo es. —agregó, restándole importancia, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto.

Gerald rió, negando con la cabeza en la soledad de la cocina.

—¿Quién lo diría, Helga Pataki? Tenías tu encanto, después de todo...

* * *

.

.

.

Parecía como si cada jornada laboral transcurriera de forma sumamente rápida, hasta que llegaba el momento de almorzar. Parecía, como si cada cosa que podría jamás ocurrir, siempre lograba tener espacio y posibilidad existencial en ese pequeño tiempo de distensión. Por razones que Arnold ignoraba, Helga había salido poco antes del mediodía, sin regreso hasta entonces. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, Anna se invitó por sí misma a hacerle compañía. Nada, absolutamente nada hacía prever que luego de acceder a buscar servilletas que la pelirroja solicitó, la chica le estamparía un sorpresivo y efusivo beso. Arnold lanzó el porta-servilletas al suelo, sin tiempo a reaccionar ante la joven que tomó de rehén sus labios. Parecía descontrolada y sin tapujos, porque sabía que nadie los vería en esa situación. Acariciaba su cabello sin cuidado, prácticamente moviéndose a los empujones. Debía frenarla. Aunque sea con la excusa de tomar aire.

—Anna... —dijo exhalando, agitado.

La chica sonreía, triunfante.

—No podemos hacer esto aquí... —le susurró.

La pena se apoderó del rostro de la nuevamente recatada y tímida joven de cabello rojizo.

—Yo...lo siento, Arnold... No sé qué me ocurrió...

—Oh, no, está bien; está bien... —rió nervioso, tomando sus manos, para en realidad, tomar distancia.

Alguien carraspeó, claramente interrumpiéndolos. Arnold giró a ver, horrorizado de que fuera Helga.

—Buenas tardes. —saludó él.

—Buenas tardes.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Anna se alejó definitivamente, huyendo entre los escritorios, en dirección al pasillo de la oficina.

—Mi nombre es Phoebe Heyerdahl. —se presentó enérgica—. ¿Me podrías decir dónde se encuentra Helga Pataki?

—Arnold. Mi nombre es Arnold. —dijo torpemente—. Un gusto.

La pelinegra chica asintió rápidamente.

—Eso creí escuchar recién. —afirmó, en referencia a su nombre.

—Me temo que Helga salió hace más de una hora, aún no regresa.

—¿Quién y por qué busca a Helga? —inquirió la rubia, anunciando su arribo a la oficina, como la antesala a un griterío de emoción femenina mutuo e increíblemente innecesario.

—Las dejaré a solas... —murmuró el chico, retirándose mientras suplicaba internamente que la amiga de Helga no le dijera una palabra sobre el beso de Anna.

—¿Quién es esa chica? —preguntó Gerald—. ¿Otra de la oficina?

—No. Es una amiga de ella que viene de visita.

—Oh, ¡cielos! —refunfuñó ofuscado—. Genial. ¡Lo que necesitabas! Más distracciones para Helga y pérdidas de tiempo...

Arnold suspiró hondamente.

—Sé que tienen planes de quedarse a cenar en el Hotel... Lo cual, no es bueno.

—¿Y esa tal Phoebe, apareció así, nada más?

—Sí... Y en el peor momento posible. —admitió un Arnold apenado—. Anna me besó.

Una mueca de típica picardía en 'modo Gerald', se adueñó de su rostro.

—¡No...! —negó, incrédulo—. ¿En serio? ¡Jaja! Increíble, viejo. —opinó, empezando a hacer palmas con ambas manos—. Puedes decirle a Pataki y a Parsons, que ahora Helga es pelirroja y asunto cerrado. —bromeó divertido.

Ese día, tan cargado de acontecimientos inesperados, solo podía brindarle la posibilidad de estar junto a ella, por un breve tiempo. Ahora, por pedido exclusivo de la chica, se habían encontrado en el Hotel de Helga, aprovechando que Phoebe optó por recorrer la zona comercial parisina en disfrutable soledad.

—Debo reconocer que me está gustando la música de este _Michael Bublé_... —dijo atípicamente alegre.

—Es muy agradable, ¿no es cierto? —coincidió el rubio, elogiando su propia selección musical—. Generalmente él interpreta canciones de otros artistas...

—Sí, lo he notado. —asintió Helga—. Pero me agrada mucho su voz... Y vaya... ¡Este ritmo de salsa me inspira a bailar! —lanzó, aun simpática.

—¡Enhorabuena! —celebró él, intentando apresurar el ensayo diario, pues, sabía que la tal Phoebe no tardaría en regresar—. ¿Qué tal si practicamos...?

—Sí, sí. Por supuesto. —dijo Helga, quitándose el sweater que llevaba puesto.

Le sonrió fugazmente y dejó que el joven la tomara de las manos para dirigirla. Michael Bublé y su "_Sway_" ya habían comenzado a sonar.

.

.

.

_**When marimba rhythms start to play,**_

_Cuando los ritmos de la marimba empiezan a sonar._

_**Dance with me, make me sway.**_

_Baila conmigo, haz que me menee._

_**Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore,**_

_Como un océano perezoso abraza el mar,_

_**Hold me close, sway me more.**_

_Abrázame, menéame más._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Like a flower bending in the breeze,**_

_Como una flor inclinándose por la brisa,_

_**Bend with me, sway with ease,**_

_Inclínate conmigo, menéame con calma._

_**When we dance you have a way with me…**_

_Cuando bailamos tienes un camino conmigo…_

_**Stay with me, sway with me.**_

_Quédate conmigo, menéate conmigo…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Other dancers may be on the floor,**_

_Otros bailarines estarían en la pista,_

_**Dear, but my eyes will see only you.**_

_Cielo, pero mis ojos sólo te verán a ti._

_**Only you have that magic technique,**_

_Sólo tú tienes esa técnica mágica,_

_**When we sway I go weak.**_

_cuando nos meneamos me debilito._

.

.

.

—Sinceramente, Arnold... —empezó a decir, mientras obedecía la indicación de postura de brazos y cuello—, es increíble... —rió, divertida.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué cosa? —preguntó él, contagiado de su sonrisa.

—Que me estés haciendo este favor y que seas tan bueno bailando...

—Descuida... —frunció el ceño, minimizándose estratégicamente.

—¡Oh, vamos! No seas tan modesto. ¡Mírate nada más! ¿Quién podría bailar así, sin haberse preparado? —cuestionó ella.

.

.

.

_**I can hear the sounds of violins,**_

_**Long before it begins…**_

_Escucho los sonidos de los violines,_

_Mucho antes de que empezase…_

_._

_._

_**Make me thrill as only you know how,**_

_**Sway me smooth, sway me now…**_

_Haz que me emocione como sólo tú sabes,_

_Menéame suavemente, menéame ahora…_

_._

_._

_**Other dancers may be on the floor,**_

_**Dear, but my eyes will see only you…**_

_Otros bailarines estarían en la pista,_

_Cielo, pero mis ojos sólo te verán a ti…_

_._

_._

_**Only you have that magic technique,**_

_**When we sway I go weak…**_

_Sólo tú tienes esa técnica mágica_

_cuando nos meneamos me debilito…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¿Quién dijo que no me preparé? —replicó Arnold, haciéndola dar un giro y separándose por la distancia de sus brazos.

Helga lo observó sorprendida.

—¿Y quién te enseñó tan bien? —prosiguió, una vez que la cercanía retornó.

Arnold pareció pensarlo por un instante.

—La vida. Las pistas de baile... Un cd de Bublé y la soledad desesperante... —dijo, en una especie de divague hilarante.

La rubia rió en una sonrisa divertida y sola, dio un giro al compás de la música.

.

.

.

_**I can hear the sounds of violins,**_

_**Long before it begins…**_

_Escucho los sonidos de los violines,_

_Mucho antes de que empezase…_

_._

_._

_**Make me thrill as only you know how,**_

_**Sway me smooth, sway me now…**_

_Haz que me emocione como sólo tú sabes,_

_Menéame suavemente, menéame ahora…_

.

.

.

—Cada día eres más enigmático, Shortman.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué? —preguntó, curioso.

—Mmm, bueno... Te apareces de repente, como un tipo de fanático de una novata escritora...

—Ajá...

—Dios sabrá cómo, terminas trabajando en la misma oficina que yo... Y ahora, me enseñas a bailar...

—¿Ajá? —insistió él, en un tono más cómico y de intriga.

—Cualquiera diría o que eres un espía, o bien, que estás loco. —sentenció, girando tras el pase que el chico le dio.

—Bien... Creo que para ser espía debí haber asistido a una academia de espías... Y sin embargo, la vida requiere un poco de locura, ¿no crees?

—Sí, puede que tengas razón. —asintió no perdiendo el ritmo—. Y esa clase de locura de la que hablas, me la contagian personas como Phoebe.

Arnold enarcó su ceño, limitándose a musitar apenas exclamaciones de cortesía, con el fin de dejarla hablar.

—¿Y son muy amigas ustedes? Porque hoy parecía haber una gran emoción por volver a verse...

—Sí. Las mejores. Aunque... Parezcamos distintas, muy distintas entre sí, Phoebe es como mi complemento...

—Eso está muy bien...

—Hacía tres años que no nos veíamos...

—¡Vaya! Cuánto tiempo... ¿Y a qué se debió?

—Bueno... Ella comenzó a estudiar Medicina y no vivía enloquecida, sabes...

—Claro... —comentó él.

—Luego, decidió abandonar la carrera y dedicarse a la música.

—¿A la música? —cuestionó asombrado, deteniendo sus pasos.

—¿Puedes creer? —rememoró Helga, rodando los ojos con negación—. El asunto es, que creo que cometió el error más grande en su vida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el chico.

—Porque la Medicina era su pasión. Y Phoebe perdió su pasión...

—Viéndolo así, qué mal...

—Sí... —dijo ella, suspirando hondamente—. Vino a visitarme antes de la boda y se quedará aquí hasta entonces.

—Oh, magnífico. Así podrá ayudarte con los preparativos...

—Sí, sí. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora... —dijo esquivando el tema.

Él la vio sorprendido.

—Es que me pone nerviosa el pensar que solo faltan diez días...

—Es comprensible, Helga... —afirmó Arnold, pacíficamente—. Y para aliviar ese stress, es que actividades como el baile, son la llave.

—No lo dudo. —aseguró la joven, girando por última vez, antes de que termine la canción.

Durante unos segundos, ambos se miraron sonriendo al notar cuánto iban avanzando.

—Casi podría recibirme de bailarina. —bromeó.

Arnold le hizo una reverencia.

Aplausos se hicieron sentir, ganándose la atención de ambos.

—¡Eso fue maravilloso, Helga! —exclamó la chica oriental, en la entrada de la habitación.

—¡Phoebs! No sabía que estabas aquí... —dijo la rubia, acercándose a su amiga.

La pelinegra se asomó para contemplar con mayor atención a su bailarín colaborador.

—Y tú eres... —dijo fingiendo no recordar—...Arnold, ¿verdad?

—Arnold Shortman.

Phoebe sonrió maliciosamente, tratando de intimidarlo.

—Me encargaré de enseñarle otros trucos a Helga, si me lo permites, Arnold.

El chico se encogió de hombros y le dio su bendición.

—Creo que podríamos enseñarle, ¿no?

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos los trucos! —bromeó la rubia, divertida.

La incomodidad en el ambiente no era captada por la chica en cuestión, que ambos se disputaban solapadamente. Arnold frunció el ceño, tratando de no parecer contrariado por la presencia de la desafiante oriental.

—Bueno, creo que fue suficiente práctica por hoy... —resolvió él.

—Sí... Bien, gracias como siempre, Arnold. Siento que el suelo ya no muerde. —agregó, simpática.

—Sé que te dejo en buenas manos. —lanzó Arnold, girando a ver a Phoebe.

La joven lo siguió con la mirada, controlando sus movimientos en lo que él buscaba su abrigo.

—Genial. Que descanses. —se despidió Helga.

—Nos vemos... —dijo la pelinegra, entonándolo con un cántico cuasi infantil.

Arnold se limitó a sonreír de lado y saludar con la mano, mientras se alejaba. Una vez que el chico ya no estuviera, ella debía hacer tiro al blanco y lanzar su tan ansiada opinión no consultada.

—Oye, Helga... Y este chico, Arnold... —comenzó diciendo—, haciendo pausas impostadas—. ¿Qué se trae entre manos?

La aludida la observó aletargada.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Es tu compañero de oficina parisina y, además, te enseña a bailar? —enumeró con voz socarrona—. Vaya que tú te las traes...

Helga negó con la cabeza y la miró incrédula.

—Phoebe...

—¿Sí, Helga?

—No sé qué insinúas, pero él no trama nada...

—¿Y tú sí?

—¿Qué? —preguntó al borde de la indignación.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué hace un chico apuesto como él, perdiendo su valioso tiempo de conocer una ciudad nueva, contigo? Alguna señal errada, o no —aclaró desdeñosamente—, debes haberle enviado...

—¿Qué? —rodó los ojos, ignorándola—. Estás loca...

—No vas a decirme que es feo...

Tal afirmación la tomó por sorpresa.

—No me había puesto a pensar en eso, de esa manera... —aseguró, al tiempo que buscaba desesperadamente algo para hacer mientras la conversación prosiguiera.

—Helga... —dijo Phoebe, caminando lentamente hacia la chica—. El día que una de nosotras no se fije en cómo es un muchacho, nos graduaremos de lesbianas. Y sé que tú no lo eres... —sentenció, divertida.

—¿Viniste a Francia a discutir si mi compañero de trabajo es lindo o no?

—Lo es. —insistió—. Y no, no vine por eso. Vine a ver a mi amiga aburrida, que va a casarse con un aburrido. Y para divertirme, considero a tu profesor de baile, alguien sexy.

Helga rodó los ojos otra vez.

—Puedo hablarle de ti, si lo deseas.

—No es mi tipo. —aclaró—. Y bien, ¿dónde está el 'Gran Bob'? —preguntó sentándose o más, echándose sobre el enorme sillón del living, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Él está en Nueva York. Por negocios... Tengo entendido que hoy almorzaba con Michael.

—Oh... El suegro y el yerno... —comentó su amiga, suspirando hondamente—. ¿Aún no acepta que su pequeña niña se casará?

Helga asintió con extrema y necesaria lentitud.

—A veces creo que me envió aquí, solo para retenerme...

—Leí tu libro. —acotó Phoebe, circunspecta—. Déjame decirte, que nada de lo que hay ahí, es obra de Bob Pataki. Ese libro es todo de Helga G. Pataki.

—Gracias, Phoebs. —sonrió sinceramente—. De verdad aprecio tus palabras.

—Solo digo la verdad. —afirmó con una voz melodiosa—. Sé que crees que ese logro pudo ser, gracias a él únicamente, pero no es así.

—Gracias.

—¿Y qué si quiere retenerte aquí? Es la mejor ciudad del mundo. Tienes la práctica que siempre soñaste. —comenzó a decir, dándole un sorbo a la limonada que su amiga había servido—. Tienes la inspiración de tus escritos milenarios y, por Dios, hasta tienes con quién divertirte... —concluyó, elevando y bajando las cejas sin cesar.

—¡Phoebe!... —se quejó la rubia, reprendiéndola.

—Está bien, está bien. —dijo la chica rindiéndose—. Cambiemos de tema. Háblame de tu vestido.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya otro día había amanecido y las posibles incomodidades que podían generarse con Anna, eran toda una realidad. La pelirroja le huía a Arnold como mejor sabía hacer en general, mortificada por algo que ahora, le resultaba tan increíblemente incorrecto. Él estaba consciente de que la joven no tenía por qué avergonzarse y de hecho, lamentaba que de ahora en más, no compartirían el tiempo como venían haciendo. Aunque eso, en realidad era una ventaja: faltando poco más de una semana para la boda, él no disponía de tanta libertad y momentos para desperdiciar con su compañera de trabajo. Si el resultado ya estaba logrado, bienvenido fuera. Y si no, bueno, habría otras estrategias.

Ahora él debía visitarla en su hotel, otra vez. Mientras iba caminando hacia allí, pensó que esa chica tan amiga, Phoebe, era sumamente suspicaz y observadora. Si hasta entonces su misión no había tenido grandes episodios de tensión y/o complicaciones a excepción de Michael allí presente, la oriental parecía ser un arma de doble filo. El solo saber con certeza que durante esa tarde no estaría con Helga, lo tranquilizaba de alguna manera. Simplemente bailarían, hasta quizás discutirían sobre qué diseño creían que sería más adecuado para el libro de cuentos de niños que acababa de llegar a la Editorial, o cosas así. Arnold jamás imaginó que lo que iba a ser una tarde cualquiera, terminaría con el desafío más grande de su joven vida.

Al arribar, notó cuánto Helga se había esforzado. Haciendo del living un espacio mucho más amplio, la rubia corrió los dos grandes sillones y la mesita que conformaba ese sector. El piso elegantemente alfombrado ahora era visible. Ella, orgullosa y expectante, lo recibió.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó sonriente.

Arnold se permitió un par de segundos para elaborar su respuesta.

—Estupendo. Así no tendremos que bailar casi chocando con la ventana. —afirmó, también sonriendo.

La chica lucía esplendorosa. Como si en los pasos de baile, hubiera encontrado otro nivel de libertad y belleza que antes desconocía. Como si el saberse hábil en una disciplina nueva, le renovara el espíritu.

—Pensé que estarías muy cansada como para bailar esta noche... —dijo pausadamente, a la vez que repetían compases.

—No, no tanto. —aseguró—. Esto me relaja. Sí, fue un día muy largo... Pero lo vale. —agregó, mirándolo bastante cerca.

—Me alegro. Siempre es agradable... —comenzó él, sin saber cómo proseguir con su idea al sentirse vacilante.

—¿Qué cosa?

Él no dijo nada, manteniendo la mirada sobre sus ojos, aunque ninguno dejó de bailar.

—Siempre es agradable bailar... Disfrutar, luego de una larga jornada... —habló, luego de varios segundos.

—Sí... —asintió, siguiendo el ritmo y separándose de él a igual distancia, sin cesar en el ritmo caribeño.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Estaba diciendo que era agradable estar con ella, solo por decirlo o así se sentía? Porque la rutina que comenzó como un favor, se había vuelto una costumbre de diversión mutua. Pero algo se reveló, quizás algo sincero y no trascendente en lo inmediato. Él se estaba divirtiendo en esta misión.

Lo sabía y casi casi lo admite, pero se abstuvo. Él sabía por qué era necesario abstenerse, aunque no completamente. En ese vaivén de pasos y palmas cada vez más sincronizados, se dejaron llevar por la música, sin hablar. Solo debían, solo podían obedecer al fervor que los acordes producían en ellos y avanzar en la práctica de baile, propuesta por Helga. Así pasó la canción que sonaba y también la siguiente. Debido al sentimiento con el que danzaban, no advirtieron que hacía cinco minutos Olga estaba allí. La melodía había alcanzado su punto más movido, cuando el silencio anunciaba el final, como la cercanía típica de cualquier cierre, los encontró.

—Creo que ya no necesitarás más lecciones de baile, Helga... —susurró él, con honestidad.

La rubia rió agradecida por el halago y sin alejarse, respondió.

—Confieso que he practicado en soledad. Quería perfeccionarme.

—Asombroso. Te felicito por la voluntad, de veras sabrás cómo ganarte la pista.

—¿Olga? —preguntó sumamente sorprendida, al oír a alguien toser.

—¡Helga! —saludó la joven, yendo hacia ellos—. Llegué hace unos minutos, pero no quería interrumpir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Por el amor a Dios! ¡Darás a luz en dos semanas! No deberías salir sola... —se quejó la menor de las Pataki, ofuscada.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —dijo Olga apenada—. Pero mamá está ocupada con el negocio y mi hombre en su trabajo. ¿Qué más podría hacer una embarazada de ocho meses, que visitar a su hermana?

Helga rodó los ojos, percatándose de que Arnold había quedado flotando, perdido en una conversación exclusiva de mujeres que no le incumbía, a la que no había sido invitado.

—¡Arnold! —Helga exclamó como para sí, girando a verlo—. Ven, por favor. Te presentaré a Olga...

El chico frunció el ceño, pues, él la recordaba con claridad. Se conocieron en el _baby shower_ de hacía cuánto, ¿un mes? ¿Menos todavía? Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, se dirigió hacia la hermosa y joven mujer de la dulce espera.

—Mucho gusto.

—Encantada de conocerte.

—Él es un compañero de trabajo. —aclaró Helga—. En los ratos libres, me enseñó a bailar.

—Qué gran gesto de tu parte, Arnold. —opinó, maravillada.

Él asintió en una sonrisa algo tímida.

—No sabía que tuvieras dificultad con los ritmos, Helga. —lanzó la rubia mayor, burlonamente—. ¿Lo ves? Tantos años en que pude haberte transmitido mi sabiduría y tú, negándote a recibirla...

—Eso era muy diferente, Olga... Tú pretendías que yo amara la danza clásica, vaya locura... —aclaró luego de instarlos a tomar asiento en el comedor y mientras ella iba por algo de beber.

—Es que Helga era muy diferente, en aquel entonces. —siguió diciendo la chica, buscando complicidad en Arnold, quien no dudaría en dársela, aunque disimulando antes, obviamente.

No habían transcurrido más de cuarenta minutos, entre la llegada de Olga y que Helga decidiera salir a comprar algo para cenar rápidamente.

Arnold se ofreció gentilmente a acompañar a la embarazada, hasta que su hermana regresara. Tras quince minutos de estar solos, Olga comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Fruncía el ceño, emitiendo quejidos que luchaba por contener.

—¿Olga? ¿Ocurre algo malo? —inquirió él, viéndola azorado.

—No, no... Solo... Me duele un poco el estómago... —negó débilmente—. ¡Ouch! —chilló, llevándose ambas manos hacia el vientre—. ¿Sabes algo? No te preocupes... —indicó, entre suspiros de dolor—. A nosotras, las embarazadas, nos duele la cabeza; el estómago, el vientre; todo... Y nunca termina de irse uno, que viene el otro y así... Te cuesta caminar, debes hacer pipí cada cinco minutos... Y por Dios santo, la constipación...

—Lo siento... —atinó Arnold a decir, errante.

—Gracias. Solo quería que... Ay... Que sepas que todo esto es normal. —acotó ella, sonriendo con efímera calma.

—¡Ayyyyy! —se quejó más adolorida—. Tengo que recostarme...

—Claro, sí, por supuesto... Te ayudaré... —dijo él, poniéndose de pie para colaborarle.

—Gracias... —susurró la chica, sin poder abrir los ojos completamente, dado el persistente dolor.

—¿Y ya sabes el sexo del bebé?

—¿Puedes creer que no? —bramó indignada—. Durante todo este tiempo no permitió que lo viéramos... Así que no lo sé...

Arnold sonrió cálidamente.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, ¿tienen pensados los nombres...?

Olga no dudó en responder inmediatamente.

—Sí. Si es una niña, se llamará Emily.

—Lindo, me gusta. —comentó Arnold.

—Y si es niño... Me agradan Christian o Alex.

—Pulgares arriba a todos. Será una decisión reñida.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en nombres para tus hijos, ya que hablamos de esto? —inquirió Olga, momentáneamente aliviada.

—Mmm... No... Aunque siempre me gustó el nombre Sandrine... No sé por qué... —bromeó encogiéndose de hombros.

Quizás no era el que más le agradaba. Probablemente no. Pero, ¿cómo se hubiera visto, que dijera '_Geraldine_'? Siempre le había gustado ese nombre. Incluso antes de conocer al blanco de su actual misión, una Helga '_Geraldine'_. Así que, lo primero que vino a su mente había sido Sandrine.

—Me gusta. Tiene fuerza. —afirmó Olga, sintiendo esas recurrentes punzadas que le hacían imposible vivir.

Para cuando Helga regresó, el cuadro era ostensiblemente peor. Ya Olga tenía recargada la espalda sobre el sillón en el que antes estuvo recostada, y yacía sentada sobre varias sábanas. Ya Arnold había llamado a Miriam, según las instrucciones de la mayor.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Qué pasó?! —gritó Helga al entrar, lanzando toda la mercadería que traía consigo.

—¡Olga! —se arrodilló en un segundo hasta allí.

—Tiene contracciones, Helga. Intenté llamarte, pero dejaste olvidado aquí tu teléfono... —explicó nervioso.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿El bebé está llegando? —preguntó, asustándose.

Olga se retorcía de dolor.

—Me temo que sí... Quise llevarla al Hospital en un taxi, pero fue imposible acercarla hasta el elevador, está muy dolorida.

—Ya llamamos a mamá, no tarda en venir... —musitó una Olga sufriente.

—Ay, Dios... Dios... ¿Qué haremos Arnold? Ninguno de nosotros es partero...

—La ambulancia está en camino también, Helga... Quizás ella resista hasta que esté aquí... —opinó el chico con razón.

—¡Aaaahhhh! —chilló estremecedoramente una Olga que apenas contenía el aire en suspiros acelerados, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza.

—¡No resistiré, el bebé nacerá ahora mismo! —exclamó, arañando el sillón de dolor.

—¡Por Dios! —Helga dijo desesperada, cubriéndose el rostro.

—¡Helga! —la llamó Arnold, tomándola por los hombros con fuerza—, debemos ser fuertes, por ella; ¡todo saldrá bien! ¿De acuerdo? —le preguntó, destapándole los ojos.

—Está bien... —balbuceó ella, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—Bien. Ponte a su izquierda y sostenle las manos; deja que se aferre a ti.

Helga asintió varias veces, lagrimeando de la emoción y el miedo.

Arnold debía ser fuerte. Aquí no había lugar para el pánico; las estrategias o los lineamientos de la misión contratada por Pataki y ejecutada por dirección de Parsons. Aquí, se estaba jugando la vida de dos personas y debía jugar bien.

Habiéndose arremangado la camisa y lavado ambas manos, tuvo la buena idea de buscar elementos por si ocurría lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una manta limpia; una pequeña tijera y todo el coraje que pudiera reunir, en una sola vez.

Y ocurrió. Olga estaba gritando con su alma y ambos pulmones, mientras pulverizaba la enlazada mano de Helga, que lloraba de emoción, pero intentaba brindarle tranquilidad a su hermana.

—¡Tú puedes, Olga!, ¡vamos, puja!

—¡No puedo! ¡No puedo más! —lloraba la chica, padeciendo cada vez dolores más fuertes.

—¡Puja! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Hazlo por mí! —gritó Helga, aferrada a su mano.

—¡Vamos, Olga!

—¡Ahhhhhhh! —gritó desgarradoramente.

—¡Ahí viene, puedo verlo! —anunció Arnold, emocionado como nunca.

—Asómate, Helga... ¿Lo ves? —le imploró Olga.

—Sí... Lo veo. ¡Lo veo! —chilló, exultante—. Sé cómo podemos cortar el cordón... Vi un documental con Olga sobre esto... —informó Helga, ofreciendo su ayuda.

—Por favor... —la instó Arnold.

El llanto se oyó. Ya el mundo podía seguir girando.

Nunca imaginaron que siendo tan jóvenes, el milagro de la vida les sería ofrendado de semejante manera. El alboroto del pasillo indicaba que la ambulancia y paramédicos habían llegado.

Entre los dos, lograron recibir al bebé, que nació en perfectas condiciones de salud. No negarían que sintieron miedo. No negarían que la adrenalina los movilizó a ser fuertes como jamás antes. Tampoco negarían que Olga era la mujer más feliz del Universo.

—Supongo que será un Christian o un Alex... —dijo Arnold, mientras Olga veía a su bebé por primera vez.

—¡Dios! ¡Ya nació! ¡Ya nació! —chilló Miriam, entrando detrás de los médicos, extasiada—. ¡Soy abuela!

Los doctores desplegaron una camilla para proceder con el traslado de ambos.

Helga se puso de pie junto a Arnold y rió, dándole rienda suelta a una seguidilla de lágrimas de emoción. Él la abrazó, emocionado y aun nervioso, pero feliz. Los dos estaban felices.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola a todos, queridos lectores. Vaya emociones tuvimos aquí, ¿eh? Bueno, nunca presencié un parto; así que no tengo idea. Quise que fuera lo más realista posible. Sé que es un poco extenso este episodio y lo escribí durante todo Junio. El fic será de 14 episodios aproximadamente. Calculo que antes de fin de año estará completo. El siguiente me tiene ansiosa, todavía no lo escribo: revolveremos el pasado de ambos.**_

_**Espero que les guste, sé que debo mil reviews. Esta misma noche respondo a todos.**_

_**Muchas gracias especiales a mis fieles seguidores: Sweet-sol; Shamaya21, Sandra Strickland y Polly-H&amp;A. **_

_**Nos volveremos a leer en unos días. **_

_**Marhelga.**_


	9. Aquella otra ciudad

"**Aquella tarde en París"**

* * *

***Capítulo 9****: "Aquella otra ciudad"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Menciono la letra de "The Story of Impossible" de Peter Von Poehl. No poseo ningún derecho sobre esa canción.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya las emociones habían desplegado su máximo potencial de una forma totalmente inesperada. Ya la algarabía por el recién nacido se había apoderado de la calma ahora lejana. Ya Arnold, oficiando como partero de la madre primeriza Olga, había obtenido un lugar en el Cielo. O por lo menos, en el de los Pataki.

Bob todavía no volvía de su viaje obligado a Nueva York, aunque bien era sabido que su prioridad era regresar de inmediato, para conocer a su nieto. Eso escuchó Arnold, a Miriam decir con cierto desgano, mientras esta hablaba por teléfono con alguien más. No era necesario recalcar cuán agradable y educado resultó ser el esposo de Olga, y con la rapidez que varias amigas francesas de la chica se presentaron en el Hospital ante la noticia, sumamente ansiosas por la Pataki mayor. Pero su sitio no era ese; no podía continuar aprovechando la oportunidad que el destino puso ante sí. Hasta ahí llegaban sus límites. Arnold se iría casi silenciosamente, no queriendo llamar la atención de una Helga que desbordaba alegría y emoción por igual. Él solo se marcharía, en cuanto ella estuviera distraída, aunque sin darse cuenta que de esa manera, más llamaría su atención. No había podido agradecerle tamaña hazaña y eso, la mortificaría momentáneamente. Habría tiempo al día siguiente... Sí que lo habría.

Miriam decidió pasar la noche junto a su hija mayor, en otra cama de la habitación. Una madre debía estar con su niña; por más insistencia amable que hubiera del yerno. Y fue a poco más de medianoche, cuando ambas bebían un café de las máquinas, cuando la mujer se percató.

—Mamá... Se supone que no debes fumar. Estamos en un hospital. —le reprochó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Estoy cerca de la salida. —dijo negando con las manos—. Además, sabes que fumo cuando estoy nerviosa. Han sido muchas emociones, querida Helga...

—¿Es eso, o te altera saber que papá vendrá?

Miriam exhaló con cansancio, dejando salir todo el humo contenido.

—Tu padre es historia antigua, hace rato.

—Bien... —dijo Helga, elevando las manos con inocencia—. Como tú digas... —concluyó rodando los ojos.

Un par de minutos más tarde en absoluto silencio sepulcral, la rubia fumadora, enarcó su ceja tratando de descifrar algo.

—¡Ya! —lanzó, ganándose la mirada de una Helga casi adormilada.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sé. —afirmó, viéndola fijamente—. Ese chico... El que nos sirvió en el _baby shower_ de Olga...

La ojiazul la miró asombrada, como si quisiera saber más.

—Es el chico que estaba contigo esta noche... —dedujo lentamente—. Hay algo que no me cierra... ¿Por qué estabas con el camarero?

Helga parpadeó pesadamente.

—Él no es un camarero, mamá...

La mujer se sorprendió más.

—Entonces, ¿quién es?

La chica se permitió darle un sorbo a su aun humeante café, antes de comenzar con la explicación.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Gerald, tan incrédulo, como emocionado—. ¿Tú?

Arnold asintió débilmente con la cabeza, recargando sus codos sobre las piernas.

—Cielos, hermano... ¡Es increíble! ¿Fue tan horrible como cuentan que es?

El chico rodó los ojos con rapidez.

—No, Gerald. No es horrible... Es casi...mágico. —aclaró—. Claro que uno está nervioso, ¡imagínate! Pero lo que debe prevalecer es el bienestar de esas dos personas...

—Viejo... Creo que Parsons debería pagarte ya mismo. ¿Cómo está la chica?

—Los dos están en perfectas condiciones... —habló lentamente, al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos.

—Debes haber sido el héroe, el Dios de la noche, ¿no es así, Arnold? —inquirió curioso—. ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Eh... Todo fue muy rápido... Me fui antes de que pudieran notarlo. —afirmó, poniéndose de pie.

El moreno agrandó con los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Por qué tanta distancia?

—Oh...bien. —musitó—. Oye, ¿esta es Phoebe? —dijo interesado, señalándole el visor de una de las cámaras instaladas en la habitación del hotel de las chicas.

El rubio se acercó a duras penas y fijándose, asintió.

—Vaya... Es muy bonita.

—Sí... Bueno, si no te importa, me iré a duchar y a la cama... —anunció, visiblemente cansado—. Fue un largo día...

—Está bien, amigo. Ve. Que descanses.

—Gracias. También tú. —esbozó desde la cocina.

.

.

.

.

Ocho días. Ocho días faltaban para la boda y lejos de dejar fluir a la suerte y a los designios del Señor, las noticias daban cuenta de que, una vez más, la mano de Bob Pataki estaba detrás de todo. De otra manera, ¿por qué demonios tendría que viajar hasta la olvidadísima Hillwood, para entrevistar a una escritora? ¿Por qué con Helga? Oh, claro. La 'casualidad' hecha acción. La casualidad, de considerar que ambos habían vivido parte de sus infancias en esa ciudad ahora distante, y que el azar forzado los encontraría caminando esas mismas calles. Más precisamente, irían a la Isla Elk; aunque Arnold ni siquiera había abierto el sobre con la información completa. Apenas si leyó el mail recibido y llamó al Editor en Jefe para corroborarlo. Irían a visitar a una mujer llamada Agatha Coffield. Una leyenda hillwoodense, que él desconocía.

¿Cómo lo tomaría Helga? Incluso él estaba nervioso. ¿Volver a su ciudad natal, en la que había vivido durante sus primeros tres años y los últimos tres de su adolescencia? Hillwood era como una especie de simbolismo, de marca registrada que siempre llevaría consigo. Sus padres lo criaron allí por poco tiempo, hasta trasladarse a Seattle y finalmente, a Nueva York. Apenas si viajaban una vez por año a visitar a sus abuelos, en la eternamente colorida casa de huéspedes? Nadie de su infancia podía recordarlo. Había muchas cosas que él recordaba con dificultad. Sin embargo, al regresar allí, sus padres Miles y Stella, habían cosechado cierta popularidad en la pintoresca ciudad. Siendo la asombrosa novedad, de la familia del par de ancianos de la calle Vine, su retorno a la Hillwood natal guardaba varias razones.

Arnold era consciente de que Helga también había nacido en ese lugar y que, evidentemente, no pudieron conocerse antes. Era gracioso, a decir verdad. Era gracioso y a la vez, irónico, que él estuviera en esta posición, a sus veinticinco años, tratando de confundir-conquistar falsamente-enamorar a una chica de igual edad, que, de haber sido diferente la vida de los dos, hasta habrían sido amigos...

La noticia era así, de sopetón. Inesperada. Como casa situación que últimamente venía ocurriendo con extrañeza e impecable correlación. Su vida nómade; las múltiples ciudades y países; las Leyes y la escritura; Hillwood-Seattle-Hillwood-Nueva York y París...para transitar los caminos de la apacible Hillwood, otra vez. La boda; el baile; el parto, el viaje y de nuevo, la boda que debía NO SER.

—¿Tienes todo listo? —interrogó Gerald por millonésima vez.

—Sí, todo. ¿Por qué tanta histeria?

—¿Sabes que en este viaje te estás jugando el éxito de la misión, verdad?

Arnold suspiró.

—En ninguna otra misión tuvimos que hacer tanto...

—¿Te quejas?

—No. No me quejo... —dijo con escepticismo—. Pero...

—Lo que me preocupa, Arnold, —comenzó diciendo el chico honestamente— es tu cambio de personalidad con Helga... —dijo para luego hacer una pausa breve—. Es como si ahora fueras...más tímido. No lo sé...

Gerald tenía razón. Sí que la tenía. Él no era así con las demás. Quizás las demás, eran solo un número; un objetivo al que él casi no conocía; pero con Helga compartía sin saberlo ella, un pasado, una geografía esporádica y un pequeño agregado más, de la escritura. ¿Cómo podía fingir tanto? Algo le impedía actuar mecánicamente; emplear sus viejos trucos y gallardía. Algo era más fuerte que todo es y lo estaba alterando, pues, la misión dependía de su habilidad y a decir verdad, sentía grandes dudas acerca del paradero de su currículo de habilidades. ¿No sería hora de abandonar esa etapa de su vida, donde ganaba dinero complaciendo a gente que quería separar gente?

_._

_._

_~¿Qué pasó con nuestro gran escape?_

_¿Con todos los planes que habíamos hecho?_

_Arruinados por monstruos en un tren..._

_Con la confianza de un payaso._

_Tenemos la historia de lo imposible..._

_Un cuento demasiado frágil._

_Una promesa de fantasía..._

_Tal vez imposible de olvidar, pero demasiado cerca._

_Está tan lejos, _

_Pero oh... Tan cerca...~_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

¿A él le constaba la infelicidad de Helga? Porque jamás podría ir contra dos personas que se amaban. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Incluso Gerald tenía por ley esa premisa. ¿Ella era infeliz con Michael, el potentado abogado de importantísimas empresas? ¿El tipo genial y afable; el sujeto impecablemente bien vestido? Hasta el momento, todo parecía indicar lo contrario.

Debían poner la mente en la entrevista que harían y él se la había pasado excepcionalmente callado durante el vuelo. Nueva York, París y Hillwood tenían en común la belleza. En realidad, la belleza lo inundaba todo, pensó. Cualquier paisaje; un lugar o situación de lo más absurdamente cotidiana, contagiaban inspiración suficiente como para hacer de eso, palabras.

Helga se acomodaba en su asiento, ligeramente molesta.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Eh? No, no... Solo que... Me duele el cuello. No he estado durmiendo bien en estos días...

—Oh...claro.

—Con todo el tema del bebé y mi propia vida... —dijo la chica rodando los ojos riendo—. ¿Sabías que mañana me debía ir a probar el vestido?

Arnold sonrió cortésmente, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

—El destino es algo gracioso... Tenía que probarme el vestido, pero estaré en un bote que me lleve a una Isla recóndita...

—Es...bastante curioso, ¿no? —afirmó él, sin inmutarse demasiado.

—¿Te conté alguna vez, que viví en Hillwood? —lanzó ella, satisfaciendo sin querer, la ansiedad del chico por saber más.

—No... —sonrió ganadoramente y se enderezó en su silla—. ¿Cómo?

—Nací ahí. Viví hasta los catorce años.

—Casi una vida entera... —reflexionó el rubio, oyéndolo por primera vez de su boca.

Los dos venían del mismo lugar. Vaya ironía. Un fuerte y desconocido sonido se escuchó, acompañado de moderados golpeteos en el avión. Los pasajeros empezaron a atemorizarse, incluida Helga, quien por inercia, tomó la mano de su compañero.

—¡Dios! —exclamó, segundos más tarde—, ¿qué rayos fue eso?

—Solo turbulencias... —dijo Arnold, también asustado, dirigiendo la mirada a su mano, sostenida por la de la chica.

Ella no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y una vez atravesado el temor, continuó haciendo un repaso en voz alta, sobre la vida de Agatha Coffield. El tiempo restante en el avión resultó verdaderamente ameno.

—Yo también viví en Hillwood. —le dijo Arnold casualmente, esperando que ella se impactara, tal como lo hizo.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo dices recién ahora?

—Bueno, es que…estamos en camino. Y yo... En realidad viví muy poco tiempo... Nací allí, pero mis padres se mudaron cuando apenas era un bebé...

—¡Qué locura! ¡Nacimos en el mismo lugar! —exclamó, riendo sin ganas aunque sorprendida.

—Sí... —comentó el chico, no profundizando demasiado—. Es como un sitio lejano para mí...

—Y que lo digas... Papá decidió crear un emporio, por eso, dejamos Hillwood en mi adolescencia.

La rubia pareció pensativa antes de continuar.

Y da la sensación de que todo eso fue hace un millón de años...

—Te entiendo.

—Crecí ahí, convencida que era el único y mejor lugar que podía existir... —admitió— y...sin embargo...el mundo es mucho más grande que donde termina tu nariz, ¿sabes?

Arnold asintió cansadamente, recostándose en su asiento, todavía sentado. Estaba cansado. La carta del lugar de origen era siempre utilizada en el resto de sus conquistas; para sorprender a la chica y que la pobre encontrara puntos en común con él. La carta del geográfica ya era aburrida para Arnold y comenzaba a hastiarlo. Y lo peor de todo, resultaba que esta vez, la carta se había vuelto realidad... En el fondo hasta le dolía tener que usarla como artilugio, porque de alguna forma, sentía que ya conocía a Helga y las mentiras eran innecesarias.

Se giró para mirarla. Ella no estaba prestando atención, solo observaba por la ventana cómo las nubes acariciaban al avión, mientras desfilaban con efímera presencia y exquisitez. Ahora que podía notarlo, era bella en cualquier manera. Lo era cuando callaba y lucía increíblemente calmada o cuando discutía por pequeñeces con su hermana o su madre. Tenía las manos sobre sus piernas, para sujetar la manta con que se abrigaba del frío. Entre la tela, resaltaba el anillo de compromiso enorme.

¿Y si todo hubiera sido diferente? ¿Y si la chica de sus sueños correspondía al amor que él le profesaba? Quién sabía. Quizás ahora mismo, ya estarían separados... Quizás, ahora mismo, no estaría pensando en que nunca más se fijaría en otra pelirroja como Lila. La perfecta e idealizada Lila...

.

.

.

Habían arribado a la legendaria ciudad de Hillwood, finalmente. Él solo continuaba reprochándose el poco tiempo disponible y todo lo que debía lograr con la chica que caminaba pacíficamente a su lado. ¿Acaso lo hacía mal? ¿Había perdido su encanto? Porque en otras ocasiones, cualquiera de las chicas que conquistó habría temblado con solo rozar sus manos con las suyas... Otra vez la miró mientras ella no lo notaba. Helga era diferente a todo lo que Arnold conocía.

Las calles adornadas de grupos de niños jugando, enaltecían los recuerdos que guardaba de Hillwood. La gente haciendo sus actividades cotidianas, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Alegres, únicos. Como si fuera un mundo aparte... Así era la ciudad y su aroma a paz.

Casi su vida entera transcurrió allí, ¿cómo podía olvidarlo con tanta facilidad? De hecho, no lo había olvidado.

Helga suspiró, tomando aire fresco.

—¿Entonces no creciste aquí, Arnold? Porque de lo contrario, deberíamos haber asistido a la misma escuela.

—No, no crecí aquí... Nos mudamos a Seattle cuando tenía tres años.

—Oh...claro. —espetó, mientras recorrían la avenida principal.

—¿Cómo fue crecer lejos de casa? —preguntó ahora él—. Porque Hillwood era tu vida...

—Mmm... Al principio lo odié. No entendía por qué papá nos daba un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, de un día para el otro...

—Debe haber sido difícil para todos ustedes...

—Al cabo de un tiempo, ellos se separaron. —confesó, algo melancólica—. Y para entonces, ya había terminado la escuela. Mi nueva escuela, quiero decir. —aclaró.

—Ajá... —asintió él, comprensivamente.

—Cuando eso ocurrió, quedamos con mamá y papá me llevó a trabajar a su empresa. Lo hice durante dos años, en los que estudié en una Escuela de negocios.

Arnold la vio asombrado.

—No tenía idea... ¿Y qué ocurrió?

Ella lo miró cuestionando su pregunta.

—¿Qué crees? —dijo sarcástica—. Lo odié. Fueron dos años de hacer algo que odiaba, que no estaba en mi sangre...

Arnold agrandó los ojos todavía más, en una reflexión y revelación interna al escucharla.

—Con uno hablándome mal del otro; llevando en mis hombros el peso de una empresa tan pesada, como para alguien de cuarenta. No de veinte, como tenía yo.

—Lamento oír eso...

—Lo sé. —comentó con simpleza.

—¿Y qué fue de ti? ¿Cómo empezaste en la Literatura?

Helga sonrió. Habían llegado a un restaurante donde podrían comer. Él le cedió el paso abriéndole la puerta. Apenas tenían una valija cada uno, que tranquilamente les guardarían mientras cenaran.

Ya habiendo ordenado y ubicados en una mesa, ella terminó su relato.

—Me tomé un año sabático tras todo ese caos... Viajé por varios meses, conocí ciudades y algunos países. ¿Mencioné que en medio de la separación Olga se fue a vivir a París? —dijo sin permitirle responder—. Luego, la visité. Vi a París por primera vez. Y me enamoró. —dijo con sonrisa angelical.

El chico sonrió cálidamente, atrapado por la verborragia en la que ella estaba inmersa.

—Wow... Cuántas experiencias, Helga. Suena emocionante.

—Sí... Hasta que dejó de serlo. —agregó rodando los ojos rápidamente—. Ahí, es donde volví a Nueva York y me anoté en Literatura. Hice la carrera meteóricamente, en la mitad del tiempo estimado.

—Eres sorprendente... Quiero decir... —dijo Arnold, haciendo una breve pausa—. Es sorprendente.

—El mundo no termina en Hillwood. —concluyó la chica—. Quizás empieza, —hizo la salvedad—, pero definitivamente, no termina aquí.

Arnold sonrió pensativo. El mundo tampoco terminaba en Seattle o Nueva York...

.

.

.

.

—Así que, básicamente, iremos a visitar a una mujer de unos... ¿Setenta años? —acotó Helga.

—Setenta y cinco creo haber leído...

—Oh. Bien. ¡Cielos! ¡Qué distinto luce esta zona!

—¿Por?

—Pintaron las tiendas; las maderas...juraría que son nuevas... Qué bien ha quedado...

—Buenas tardes, señor. —saludó Arnold al hombre de las lanchas.

—Buenas tardes.

—Necesitamos ir a la Isla Elk. ¿Podría llevarnos?

—Por supuesto, acompáñenme, por favor. —indicó el sujeto.

La rapidez del viaje acuático fue acompañada de un viento fresco que solo hacía más pintoresca la mañana. Resultaba que la vieja casona de la mujer que irían a visitar, se encontraba en el centro de la Isla, oculta tras un soñado verde alrededor. Ambos sabían que sería un día bastante extenso, considerando que se trataba de la publicación de las memorias de una mujer, cuya vida entera había estado dedicada a la escritura.

.

.

.

* * *

Agatha Coffield había resultado ser una mujer encantadora. Dueña de un humor muy contagioso como espontáneo y de una casa rústica, los recibió hospitalariamente. Los jóvenes tomaron asiento en la amplia sala de la señora, mientras esta ultimaba detalles del té que serviría. Al principio, los minutos se convirtieron en lapsos de media hora, transcurriendo increíblemente rápido, debido a lo interesante de la charla. Coffield había danzado con impecable gracia, en la órbita de los cuentos infantiles; de las historias policiales ficcionales y ahora, en sus tiempos más actuales, había publicado varias obras poéticas. Ya en un punto de su vida, en el que su deseo era inspirar a futuros escritores y narrar sus experiencias, la mujer sentía ansias de ser la protagonista de su propia obra.

—No sé si les he preguntado, pero, ¿ustedes estudian Letras?

—Yo. —dijo Helga—. Ya terminé la carrera.

—¿Y el muchacho?

—Estudio Comunicación. —afirmó Arnold, manteniendo su invento.

—Bueno, eso está muy bien... —sonrió complacida—. Ustedes me entienden, entonces... Saben lo que es desangrarse en las teclas de una máquina de escribir, aunque, en diferentes modos cada uno... Saben lo que es ahogarse en el aroma a páginas nuevas; a lienzos en blanco, a pizarra a dibujar.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Y díganme, porque ya me hicieron demasiadas preguntas a mí, como debe ser, —aclaró riendo— ya que esto es nada más y nada menos que mi propia biografía; pero... ¿Ustedes saben lo que es el amor? —lanzó, repentinamente, posicionando sus ojos castaños en la mirada de los rubios.

Arnold se permitió dudar, son contestar. Helga habló.

—Sí, Señora Coffield, yo... —la mujer la interrumpió.

—¿Tú, muchacho?

—Eh...sí, sí. Claro... —aseveró, no muy convencido.

Coffield recogió su taza, dándole un último sorbo.

—Ninguno de los dos. —musitó apenas audible—. Déjenme decirles, lamentablemente, que ninguno sabe lo que es el amor.

Helga carcajeó incómoda.

—Eh, yo estoy comprometida... —acotó, exhibiendo su enorme anillo.

Ella se sorprendió al observar el tamaño de la piedra.

—Vaya... Con un acaudalado. —concluyó por lo bajo, sin ningún tipo de filtro—. Pero no. Ninguno lo sabe... —dijo yéndose hacia la cocina.

Arnold pudo notar la confusión en la chica.

—¿Y saben por qué no? Porque a ninguno les brilló la mirada al siquiera pensar en alguien más; al pensar en el mentado amor.

Helga parecía ofendida, en cierto punto.

—Tal vez crean que lo saben. Que lo sienten... Pero eso se sabe y se siente; cuando el recordar a esa persona especial, el corazón se acelera; cuando la mirada tintinea... Cuando las tonterías son fácilmente olvidables, si su imagen se representa en sus retinas...

—Es verdad... —Arnold dijo coincidente, poniéndose del lado de Coffield.

—¿Nunca leyeron un libro, que les gustó tanto, tanto, que debieron seguir y seguir leyendo; porque de esperar, sentían que morirían? Bueno, —hizo una pausa sentándose—, así es el amor.

Y si nunca lo sintieron, jamás podrán escribir, sea del género literario que sea. —sentenció, tajante.

Helga sonrió por cortesía, aunque se sentía molesta. Ella había escrito un libro. Y sí sabía lo que era el amor, por Dios mismo. No necesitaba descubrirlo para conocerlo; ya lo había encontrado. Y ya tenía el libro escrito.

Aunque estuviera molesta. Aunque lo hubiera escrito mucho antes de conocer a su prometido, y publicado recién, cuando ya estaba comprometida. Le molestaba, en realidad, darse cuenta de que Agatha Coffield acertaba en su pensamiento.

La jornada había proseguido con normalidad. Lograron cumplir con la tarea encomendada en la Isla Elk y regresar a la ciudad, tras otro pequeño viaje en bote.

—Se hizo muy tarde ya... —opinó ella, frotándose los brazos por el fresco—. ¿Cómo nos iremos? Realmente estoy cansada...

—Sí... También yo. Sé que nuestros boletos no tienen fecha de hoy, pero...¿Te parece bien irnos mañana? —cuestionó el chico.

—¿No conoces algún lugar en el que podríamos hospedarnos? Hillwood me resulta tan lejana y extraña ahora...

—Mmm... Déjame pensar... Estamos por llegar al vecindario donde solía vivir... —dijo él, al tiempo que seguían caminando a paso lento.

—¡No-me-digas! —exclamó extasiada—. ¿Es en serio? ¿Viviste por esta zona? ¡Dios! —chilló divertida, cubriéndose la cabeza del asombro—. No lo puedo creer. Casi éramos vecinos...

Arnold sonrió verdaderamente maravillado, por primera vez. La miró en silencio, no sabía qué agregar.

¿Acaso había sido un plan, un designio del destino? Esto traspasaba los límites de su actuación, de su maldita personificación y objetivo.

—Estamos a media cuadra de mi antigua casa... —agregó Helga sonriente, tomándolo de la mano derecha—. ¡Ven, vamos! —exclamó enlazada a él, echándose a correr y obligándolo a hacerlo también.

Solo pudo seguirla y sentir que la rapidez contrastaba con el viento en su rostro, durante el trayecto. La gente los veía con extrañeza. Era una calle que él recordaba más en su infancia, vagamente. Quizás alguna vez había caminado por allí. Quizás de adolescente, incluso había jugado al baseball en esa calle de la ex casa Pataki.

De golpe, Helga detuvo la maratónica travesía, soltando su mano.

Arnold respiró agitado, recobrando el aliento, en lo que ella parecía revolver entre sus pertenencias.

—¿Buscas algo?

—Mi llave. Juraría que la empaqué... —dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Llave...? —inquirió él.

—Sí, llave. —giró a verlo, mientras seguía hurgando en su bolso—. Nunca vendimos la casa; todo está intacto aquí.

Arnold la vio asombrado. En su mente, imaginaba que ese inmueble estaría en propiedad de otras personas, hacía años.

—¿Ah no?

—No... Mi padre siempre dice que la casa está aquí, para mí; por si decidiera volver a nuestro lugar de origen... Por si necesitara buscarme a mí misma, alguna vez...

—Suena...lógico; es decir, tiene mucho sentido.

—Para mí son tonterías... Él cree que la vida neoyorquina podría llegar a aburrirme; y me consiguió una vida parisina.

El chico sonrió.

—No podría aburrirte... —comentó Arnold.

—¡Eureka, la encontré! —celebró insertándola en la cerradura—. ¿Sabes hace cuántos años que no vengo aquí? ¡Pff, cientos!

La puerta se abrió y ella entró inmediatamente, para luego asomarse hacia afuera.

—Ven, Arnold. Adelante. Conoce mi antiguo hogar...

Él asintió dirigiéndose hasta ella.

—Apuesto a que hay ratas aquí... —bromeó la rubia, encendiendo la luz.

—¿Tiene electricidad? —cuestionó Arnold.

Helga rodó los ojos.

—Te parecerá extraño, pero Bob sigue pagándola.

—¿Qué? —dijo él sorprendido—. ¿Por qué?

—Por si decidiera volver, para que no deba vivir en la oscuridad... El dinero no es un problema para él…

—Suena como una locura... —rió el chico, dándole la razón mentalmente. Él había sido enviado por el mismísimo Pataki, ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé. Pero él es así...sobreprotector... Aunque no siempre fue de ese modo. —lanzó suspicaz.

Él decidió no opinar sobre eso.

—Ven, vamos arriba. —lo tomó nuevamente de la mano, adelantándose.

.

.

~_Qué ha pasado con el gran escape,_

_con todos los planes que habíamos hecho?_

_Tenemos la historia de lo imposible,_

_un cuento de fantasía,_

_tal vez imposible..._

_Pero difícil de olvidar._

_Tal vez imposible,_

_pero oh, estamos tan cerca..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

El Hogar Pataki era más cálido de lo que imaginaba. La habitación de Helga, mucho más decorada e iluminada que sus ideas al respecto. Detrás de un pequeño escritorio, había un armario de blancos, que la chica no tardó en abrir.

—Aquí están mis primeros bocetos de escritora. —afirmó mostrándole una caja gigantesca.

—Vaya... —comentó azorado—. Sí que escribías...

—Desde los nueve años. —aseguró orgullosa.

—¿Puedo leer algo?

—Por supuesto. Lee. —le dijo ofreciéndole cualquier cuaderno.

El chico tomó uno al azar y se dispuso a leer. Realmente, Agatha Coffield tenía razón. Cuando uno nacía con talento y pasión, no se necesitaba de mucho más. Y eso era Helga en sus palabras: talento y pasión...

—Estaba pensando, que tal vez podríamos pedir una pizza; dormir aquí y mañana a primera hora emprender el regreso... ¿Qué te parece? —propuso ella.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí; podrías dormir en la habitación de Olga... —lo miró, como buscando una respuesta.

—Bueno...si te parece bien, de acuerdo... —asintió todavía distraído en la lectura.

—Genial. ¿Vamos por comida, entonces? Muero de hambre...

—Sí, apetezco una pizza... —sugirió el joven.

—Pizza será.

.

.

.

.

El vecindario era completamente distinto a cómo Helga lo recordaba. Las vidrieras, las tiendas y casas parecían ser más llamativos de lo que ella creía. Quizás en ese entonces, veía a Hillwood con unos ojos más apagados que ahora. Sin embargo, la ciudad tenía un inconfundible rocío de tranquilidad y aroma a vegetación fresca, tal como hacía años.

—¡Por Dios santo! ¡Era cierto! —exclamó un hombre canoso y robusto—. ¡Estás aquí, Arnold! —dijo, brincando a saludarlo.

—¡Señor Green! —se emocionó él, saludando también.

Helga se asombró. ¡El buen carnicero Green estaba allí! Cómo había pasado el tiempo.

—¿Cómo has estado, muchacho? Tu abuelo mencionó algo de que vendrías por la ciudad, pero el viejo desvaría a veces... Ya sabes cómo es...

Arnold rió con ganas y Helga permanecía varios pasos más atrás.

—¿Quién desvaría? —se interesó un anciano que salía de una tienda.

—¡Phil, viejo loco! ¡Arnold está aquí! —gritó Green.

—¡Arnold, por todos los cielos! —se emocionó el hombre, abrazando a su nieto.

—No era un rumor, entonces... Tu padre me avisó que estarías de paso...

—Sí... Solo por hoy, vinimos a entrevistar a Agatha Coffield, abuelo... —comentó girando hacia atrás, evidenciando a Helga, que ahora se había aproximado a ellos.

Los hombros miraron con sorpresa.

—Señor Green, Abuelo, quiero presentarles a Helga Pataki, mi compañera de trabajo.

—Encantado, Srta. Pataki. —saludó Phil.

—Pataki, Pataki... —susurraba Green, rememorando—. Espera, ¿tú eres familiar de Bob? —preguntó.

—El mismísimo. —asintió la chica con simpatía.

—¡Oh, el gran Bob! —rió el sujeto, saludándola—. ¿Cómo anda ese loquillo?

—Muy bien, dirigiendo sus negocios en Nueva York. —afirmó Helga.

—Oh...claro. ¿Pero ustedes no trabajan en París?

—Sí...

—Lo mío es algo temporario... —dijo humildemente Arnold.

—Deja de bromear, tienes talento. —lo reprendió ella—. Sí, trabajamos allí. —aclaró rodando los ojos por la modestia del chico.

Green y Phil se miraron.

—¿Y bien, Arnold? ¿Qué me dices? ¿No pasarás el rato con tus viejos? —propuso el abuelo—. Sé que estás aquí solo por hoy y...

—No, de hecho, nos vamos mañana... Estamos muy cansados y...

—¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no cenamos aquí, todos? ¿Tienen un Hotel?

—No tenemos... —se apresuró Helga.

—¿Te parece buena idea, abuelo? No queremos incomodar a los huéspedes y...

Helga no comprendía.

—¡Pero qué diablos! Soy el casero. Cenarán conmigo, ¿quieren? Yo invito. Mi único nieto no suele venir muy seguido a Hillwood... —lanzó rodando los ojos en reproche.

—Helga, ¿estás de acuerdo? —le preguntó el chico.

—Será un placer, Sr. Shortman. —asintió sonriente viéndolo al abuelo.

—Pero qué encantadora… Llámame Phil. Martin, ven a cenar con nosotros. Pukie hará estofado esta noche.

Verdaderamente, la mano del destino estaba allí. Enviándolos a Hillwood; a la melancolía de la ciudad que había trazado sus pasados y determinado el presente. A la calidez de un hogar vacío, encendida en los recuerdos pequeños... Y a la calidez de la casa de huéspedes, que luego Helga comprendió. Se trataba de una casa de inquilinos, dirigida por los divertidos abuelos de Arnold.

Tras una velada que se extendió más de lo esperado, y en la que se había divertido como no pensaba, Helga se dio con la medianoche.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos... O si lo deseas, quédate aquí... —dijo arrepentida de su frase anterior.

—No, yo...

—¿Por qué no se quedan aquí? —propuso Phil, de repente.

—¿Dónde? —Arnold dijo.

—Tenemos habitaciones vacías. —anunció el viejo.

—Oh, no, no... —se adelantó él—. ¿En la de los huéspedes?

—¿Por qué no? —opinó Helga, aceptando tácitamente—. Estoy muy cansada para ir hasta mi...

—Bien, haremos lo siguiente: yo iré a una de las habitaciones de los huéspedes, y tú puedes quedarte con mi habitación.

—¿Por qué? —objetó ella, interesada.

—Bueno... —comenzó apenado—. No se lo digas a ningún potencial inquilino, pero...las habitaciones son bastante frías...excepto la mía, que está en otra dirección.

—No me digas... —rió divertida—. Supongo que será nuestro pequeño secretillo... —bromeó, tocándole rápidamente la punta de la nariz.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luego de que le enseñara el resto de la casa y ella se asombrara cada vez más de la arquitectura antigua, él la despidió en su propia habitación.

—¿Todo en orden, entonces?

—Todo. No podría ser mejor. —sonrió, sentada en la cama del chico.

—Bien... En el armario hay...

—Lo sé, lo sé... —continuó ella, completando la frase pausadamente, mientras lo veía alejarse—. Hay ropa. Ya elegiré algo, no te preocupes, Arnold. Muchas gracias, por cierto.

Él asintió esbozando media sonrisa, algo nervioso. Nadie agregó nada más, y pasaron algunos segundos en silencio.

—Bueno... Entonces eso es todo, supongo... —dijo en voz más baja—. Buenas noches, Helga... —la saludó, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Buenas noches, Arnold. Que duermas bien. —saludó la chica, aguardando que él cerrara la puerta.

Una vez afuera del cuarto, Arnold se recargó contra la pared. ¿Qué le estaba pasando…? ¿Qué era esa nueva sensación?

Helga se puso de pie, yendo hacia el armario. Deseaba mudarse de ropa rápidamente, debido al cansancio. Una camisa sin mangas estaría bien, le quedaría como un vestido, probablemente.

Sin dudarlo, se vistió. Un aroma amaderado la embriagó. ¿Podía una camisa sin uso desde hacía tanto tiempo, oler tan condenadamente bien?

Helga se mordió el labio, observando un portarretrato con una foto de Arnold. Todavía no le había regresado aquella camisa del _baby shower._.. Se abrazó a sí misma, algo confundida. ¿Sería por el aroma dulce que todavía emanaba...?

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola a todos, ¡queridos lectores! Este episodio me tomó más de lo que pensé, porque a pesar de que lo tenía por la mitad, entre su desarrollo escribí "Caleidoscopio". Este fic me tiene cada vez más emocionada, y veo que cada cap. es más extenso que el anterior… Espero que les guste verdaderamente el viaje hacia el pasado de ambos y lo que a partir de aquí nacerá entre los dos.**_

_**Muchas gracias especiales a los seguidores: Nattgeo, Shamaya21, Sweet-sol; Sandra Strickland, Dar0n mal y Polly-H&amp;A. Les respondo esta noche.**_

_**Nos volveremos a leer en unos días. **_

_**Marhelga.**_


	10. Blanco sobre blanco

"**Aquella tarde en París"**

* * *

*******Capítulo 10****: "Blanco sobre blanco"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía maravillosamente regresar a la atmósfera habitual, a la vida que era conocida como rutinaria y nunca aburrida. Resultaba hasta gracioso, el ver de qué manera rebuscada, el destino podía ingeniárselas para mantener la coherencia.

Encontraba más que extraño, el hecho de que Gerald ahora pasara tiempo con Phoebe... ¿Con Phoebe? ¿Cómo rayos había ocurrido eso? ¿Tantas cosas habían pasado mientras se escapó a Hillwood por un par de horas? Eso lo beneficiaba, a decir verdad. Helga no estaría más tiempo del necesario con su amiga, a la vez que el moreno parecía cortejar a la chica. Sin embargo, Arnold no podía saberse tranquilo, habiéndolo visto Phoebe en tan comprometedora situación con Anna. ¿Helga sabría lo de ese beso? Sería información contraproducente para él.

No obstante, nada podía ser mejor. El viaje a Hillwood significó un punto de inflexión para Helga, que probablemente la haría replantearse varios aspectos de su vida, antes inobjetables. Agatha Coffield, la proximidad de la boda y París, ilustrando cada ocasión... Siempre misteriosa; siempre expectante. Y no era solamente el análisis de sí misma; también existía algo novedoso que la impulsaba a disfrutar más de esa ciudad cuasi solitaria.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre, Gerald? ¡Por Dios santo! —se quejó histérico.

—¿Qué más quieres, Arnold? Estoy pasándola bien, mientras distraigo a la distracción de tu objetivo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, viejo? —refunfuñó el moreno.

Arnold resopló.

—Es la mejor amiga; ¿cuántos instantes tardará en atar cabos? ¿No sería extraño que su ex compañero sea amigo de su actual compañero?

—¿No crees en el destino, Arnold? —lanzó místicamente, logrando molestar más al chico.

—¿Me respondes con preguntas? ¡Arriesgas la misión! —argumentó.

—Oh, claro. ¡Esto es tan típico de ti! —bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Tienes una estúpida filosofía de vida; que solo se aplica a ti! _¡_"_El designio del destino..."; "la maravilla coincidencia de coexistir en un mundo perfecto y aterradoramente inmenso"!_ ¡Toda esa mierda! ¿Solo un idealista como tú puede creerla, no?

El rubio gruñó, enfadado.

—¡De todas las mujeres de París, tenías que fijarte en su amiga!

¡Con todas las que podías conocer!

—¿Qué es toda esa basura? ¿No puede gustarme alguien? —objetó.

—¡Te gustan todas!

—¡A ti, ninguna! ¡Casi podrías convertirte en sacerdote, Arnold! —exclamó, tomando su abrigo—. ¿Y sabes una cosa? —dijo retrocediendo—, si la misión fracasa, es tu culpa. ¡La tuya! Porque no lograste que Helga se enamorara de ti.

—¡Tú no sabes nada!

—¿Ah no? ¡Estás más interesado tú, que ella; y no lo digo por lo económico! Piensa en eso. —sentenció, cerrando la puerta de la habitación estruendosamente.

—¡Demonios! —Arnold gritó frustrado.

.

.

.

* * *

Ahora el tiempo prácticamente se había agotado y, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, comenzaba a creer que Gerald tenía razón. Helga no estaba interesada en él. No podía solamente dejarse engañar por estúpidas secuencias mentales e imaginarias de momentos que tal vez, no significaban nada. Ni todo lo que resultaron tener en común; o las excéntricas clases de salsa, o el trabajo insospechadamente beneficioso a su plan, parecían representar algo sustancioso.

Ese día, arribó a la oficina completamente ofuscado, como nunca antes. Anna solo podía ocultarse detrás de parvas de carpetas que fingía trasladar. Tal conducta huidiza fue advertida por Helga, como también, el aparente mal humor que el chico traía.

—¿Una mala noche? —le preguntó, casual.

—Buen día. —saludó aún sumergido en esa atmósfera de negatividad—. Lo siento... —dijo notando su sequedad—. Es que... No dormí bien, eso es todo...

La chica lucía interesada y ansiosa por escucharle decir algo.

—Oh... Claro. Es comprensible... No existe nada que a uno lo afecte más, que el no dormir. —comentó coloridamente.

—Sí... Supongo que sí... —murmuró entre dientes.

—Bueno... Que mejore tu día, Arnold... —auguró la rubia, yendo hacia su escritorio.

Se detuvo para verla irse. Tan pacífica y módica. Tan correcta y hermosa. Tan... ¿Indiferente? No. Esa no era la definición precisamente.

.

.

.

Un llamado había interrumpido su burbuja de mal genio matutino y fuera de lo normal. Un llamado, en el que detrás de este, una voz que tácita y obviamente añadía más presión. Se trataba de una idea Pataki de último momento. Arnold publicaría una serie de historias cortas, de su autoría. Así de simple y directo; de un día para el otro. Le sería presentada tal noticia a Helga, como un proyecto en el que ya venía trabajando, supuestamente. ¿A ese nivel de desesperación habría llegado el sujeto? ¿A negociar derechos de autor y la publicación expedita de material literario?

Arnold se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Le dolía. ¿Qué rayos podía hacer? ¿Con todo? ¿Qué podía hacer para ganarla?

Ya era mediodía.

—Oye, ¿quieres ir a almorzar...? —le propuso, asomándose tras la puerta, a la vez que jugaba con los dedos disimuladamente.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro! —respondió él por inercia.

No sabía si el contraste de su estado anímico, con un alivio al ánimo que llegó luego, eran tan opuestos; o simplemente, parecía como si Helga estuviera más simpática de lo normal.

El almuerzo había transcurrido con la paz que él necesitaba imperiosamente. Ella, dándole conversación sobre variados temas; a la vez que él olvidaba por un momento las discusiones con Gerald y los tambores del reloj taladrando su cabeza, como advertencia de que se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Helga era fresca y divertida; casual, pero elegante, sin redundar en la exageración.

Ese era el día, en que finalmente vería y se probaría el vestido. ¿Los días que la diseñadora solicitó para concluirlo, ¿ya habían terminado? ¡Por todos los cielos! Ella iba a casarse y Arnold no se sentía seguro sobre cómo proceder.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió curioso.

—Tengo que ver a Helga... Es decir, —se corrigió, haciendo una pausa—. Iré a ver cómo se prueba el vestido.

—¿Ella sabe?

—No. Pero necesito recabar información. —anunció, preocupado, mientras tomaba las llaves.

—Te acompaño. —dijo Gerald.

Arnold frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿Por qué? Te verá...

—Bueno... No me verá. Aunque quedé en salir con Phoebe; ella me pidió que la recogiera allí. —lanzó tranquilamente.

—¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando. —comentó el chico, pasmado—. Gerald... Ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Necesitas quien te cuide la espalda, viejo. —insistió el moreno—. Además, me las ingeniaré para que Helga no pueda verme. —aseguró, saliendo antes que su amigo.

.

.

.

.

El idéntico escenario adornando todo lo que lo rodeaba. Enormes percheros, múltiples maniquíes y revistas con fotografías de vestidos.

Linda, su modista, lucía ansiosa por verla salir del probador; casi o tanto más que el mismísimo Arnold.

—¿Crees que la empleada note que ambos estamos aquí? —preguntó ciertamente histérico.

—Olvídalo... —opinó Gerald negando con las manos, sentado en la pequeña banqueta del vestidor—. Están demasiado ocupadas. Linda con Helga y las demás, con la gente...

—¿Por qué se tarda tanto...? —se quejó Arnold, tamborileando sus dedos en la pared de madera.

—Tómalo con calma, hermano. —aconsejó su amigo.

—¡Ahí estás! —exclamó Linda, llamando con desesperación a sus ayudantes—. ¡Pero si luces preciosa! —dijo orgullosa.

Detrás de Helga, salió Phoebe, que la veía anonadada. Su belleza era increíble; tal como lo era la perfección de su vestido de novia y cómo este le sentaba.

—Mamá lo dijo: debía subir un poco de peso. —comentó la rubia, asombrada de lo bien que se veía.

—¡Hermosa, una diosa del Olimpo! —aplaudió su amiga.

—Te luciste, Linda. —sonrió Helga, alabando a su costurera.

—Oh, muchas gracias, cariño. Estoy muy feliz de poder ayudar con tu vestido, en el día más importante de tu vida. —sonrió, maravillada—.

Discúlpenme un momento, por favor. Ya regreso. —indicó la mujer.

La futura novia se observaba en el espejo, al tiempo que movía su vestido de un lado a otro, con un dejo de pequeña disconformidad.

Él no podía creer lo hermosa que lucía. Parecía una muñeca de pastel de novia; una escultura, que envolvía a la chica más dulce y misteriosa que había conocido hasta entonces. Ningún comentario suyo, le fue dicho a Gerald; pues estaba inmóvil, oculto tras la cortina del probador. Su amigo sintió curiosidad y, poniéndose de pie, se propuso espiar. Ahora entendía por qué el silencio del chico.

—¿Te quita el aliento, no es así?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —preguntó aletargado.

—Nada, nada. Que está preciosa. —dijo rápidamente.

—Le queda mucho mejor que la otra vez...

Gerald no dejó pasar ese comentario. Arnold era más que observador, ¿eh?

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —inquirió el rubio, volviendo a la realidad.

—Nada. Esperamos a que salgan del vestidor. Luego, Phoebe se despedirá; porque Helga argumentará el tener que ir a la peluquería. —agregó, rodando los ojos—. Ahí, es cuando salgo y saludo a Phoebe, fingiendo que pasaba por aquí.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Las cámaras que alguna vez instalé en su habitación... —explicó cansada y altaneramente—. A veces olvidas que estás frente al amo y señor de la tecnología, viejo Arnold... —refunfuñó por lo bajo.

.

.

.

La tarde había sido un desperdicio completo. Gerald, intentando cortejar a una reticente Phoebe; que solo salía con él a tomar algo, para no aburrirse tanto hasta la boda. Y Helga, que por recomendación de Miriam y Olga, accedió a pisar un centro de cosmiatría y peluquería, para _"su día especial_", que la mantendría ocupada el resto de la jornada. Él solo podía pensar en cómo cada cristal del blanquísimo vestido, tintineaban en su silueta. ¿Era posible no maravillarse con eso? Arnold se sintió inquieto. Tal se trataba de algo nuevo. Tal vez, la vida de utilería que llevaba, comenzaba a distar de lo que él quisiera vivir. ¿Gerald se sentiría así? Probablemente no; y aunque así fuera, no lo diría. No eran más que intrusos; aves de paso... Fabuladores que, cuando la ocasión lo permitía, operaban en conjunto; de lugar en lugar. De chica infeliz a chica infeliz; sin establecerse en ningún lado. No era una novedad, el hecho de que Michael regresaría en esa misma semana, lo cual, le daba escalofríos. Debía pensar bien y proponerse algo... Y sobre todo… lograrlo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sus ojos se ampliaron con la sorpresa que solo una noticia grata podía producir. Los labios femeninos quisieron pronunciar palabras que no pudieron salir. Inmediatamente, lo abrazó; esa fue su primera y espontánea reacción.

—¡Cielos, Arnold! —exclamó—. ¡Te felicito!

Su contacto se extendió más de lo que sus nervios esperaban.

—Gracias... —dijo por lo bajo, apenado.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Acaso era tu pequeño secretillo?

—Yo... Es que... Es algo muy reciente, ¿sabes? —explicó sin hacerlo—. Todo ha sucedido tan rápido... —comentó, fingiendo una confusión que en realidad, era verdadera.

—Me imagino... Pero es un gran paso, ¿no crees? ¡Cielos! ¡Tu nombre en una portada! Ahora entenderás cómo me sentí en su momento... —sonrió ella, alegre.

—Supongo que sí; es realmente emocionante... —agregó, no sabiendo cómo sonar convincente.

—¿Me dejarás ser tu primera crítica?

—Sí, sobre eso... —comenzó él diciendo...

—¿Sr. Shortman? —lo interrumpió Anna, sin mirarlo demasiado—. Esto acaba de llegar para usted. —dijo la pelirroja tímida, entregándole una caja.

—Oh... Bien, gracias Anna. —asintió recibiendo el paquete—. ¿Me disculpas un momento? —le rogó a Helga, sabiendo el remitente de nombre desconocido para cualquiera, le indicaba a él, que provenía de Bob.

Arnold se encerró en el baño, sintiéndose increíblemente ridículo. Abrió la bendita caja. Allí dentro, yacían dos libros y una inscripción manuscrita por Pataki.

.

"_Hola Arnold. Te envío el boceto de tu pequeña publicación, y el definitivo. Me encargué de basarme en unos escritos que le mostraste a Helga. Enséñale el boceto. Bob_."

.

¿El tipo tenía a alguien más allí, trabajando para él? ¿Cómo demonios había hecho para saber de sus borradores; de sus líneas; de siquiera su esporádica actividad de escritura? ¡Estaba loco; desquiciado! Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Porque ella ya estaba leyendo el pequeño librejo que saldría junto a algunos cuantos periódicos locales, como por arte de magia. Arnold era el autor de una supuesta obra, para la cual, no se le había consultado.

.

.

Ya ella lo miraba de a ratos, con orgullo y emoción, fascinada con sus ideas tan hermosamente hechas impresión. Y solo lo enaltecía mentalmente, justo como necesitaba. Justo como el escaso tiempo, requería. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? Sus pestañas recorrían el recorrido que sus párpados seguían, mientras sonreía azorada.

—Es bellísimo, Arnold... Me hubiera encantado saberlo antes... —opinó—. Supongo que... Eres un hombre lleno de enigmas... —dijo acercándose hacia él, en un susurro. El chico sonrió con su habitual cortesía. ¿Qué era todo eso?

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Déjame entender algo... —empezó el rubio—. ¿Le gustas?

—Phoebe es algo más complicada que eso...

—¿Cuán complicada? —preguntó ahora, enarcando una ceja.

—No estoy seguro, Arnold...

—¿Ella te gusta?

—No. —negó, restándole importancia—. Es decir... Ella no...bueno, mira... Estoy obsesionado con ella. Arnold lo vio asombrado y rió.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —dijo un Gerald más entusiasmado—. Ella es... Diferente. Lo es, porque es indiferente conmigo.

—Cuéntame... Esto se pone bueno. —se burló, bromeando y tomando asiento frente a su amigo.

—Ella es fría conmigo... No le intereso y no teme decirlo.

—¿Y por qué sale contigo? ¿Qué hacen? —objetó su amigo.

—Pasamos el rato... Caminamos... Salimos a tomar algo...

—¿Y eso es todo?

—Ella dice que solo sale conmigo para no aburrirse; para no fastidiar a Helga todo el tiempo... —explicó con sencillez, dándole un mordisco a su pizza.

—¿Y le inventaste una historia acerca de ti...? Quiero decir, ella debe haber notado que no eres de aquí...

—Ni siquiera indagó sobre eso, Arnie.

—Wow...

—¡La odio! —chilló ahogadamente—. Me gusta; es sexy a su manera, viejo. Es inteligente y misteriosa; me ignora; pero me vuelve loco su indiferencia...

—¿Es en serio? ¿O una vez que caiga a tus pies, la olvidarás...?

—Yo...yo no lo sé... No pienso así respecto a Phoebe... Ella en verdad me gusta... Arnold dejó de lado su expresión incrédula y sabionda, de burlona mirada, para lucir pasmado.

—Gerald Johanssen, si no te conociera, diría que... ¡Cielos! Ella de verdad te gusta... —comentó, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

—Me atrapaste, Arnold... —se rindió el chico, terminando su porción de boloñesa—. Es así.

—No lo creo...

—Créelo. Y no me detendré hasta conquistarla. —aseguró, yendo hacia la cocina.

.

Arnold quedó pensativo. ¿No estaría bromeando? El timbre sonó.

.

.

—¡Yo abro! —exclamó un despreocupado Gerald—. ¿Sí? —dijo abriendo la puerta.

—Hola... —saludó una voz de mujer algo confundida—. Mi nombre es Helga... Estoy buscando a Arnold...

El chico palideció al encontrarse con ella. No se suponía que esto ocurriría, por todos los cielos.

—Eh, sí... Hola, Helga. Ya llamo a Arnold. —respondió rápidamente, dirigiéndose adentro.

Pero no se saldría con la suya, ¿o sí? Antes de que pudiera alejarse, la voz de Helga nuevamente lo sacudió, mientras le daba la espalda a la rubia.

—¿Gerald? —inquirió ella, confundida más todavía.

Arnold ya estaba casi en la puerta, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—Helga... —le dijo instándolo a poner en marcha a su cerebro.

Gerald frunció el entrecejo y luego de suplicar piedad a deidades mentalmente, supo que no tenía escapatoria.

—¿Helga Pataki? —aproximándose a Gerald para abrazarlo—. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, Johanssen?

El chico se encontró sorprendido por el gesto, asintiendo ligeramente confundido.

—Sí... —asintió, con resignación, ante el horror disimulado de Arnold.

—¿Qué te trajo a París? ¿Sabes algo del resto de chicos?

—Bueno... Es un viaje que siempre quise hacer... Con Arnold nos conocimos en la universidad...

—Ah... Con razón. Ambos, los futuros periodistas... —dijo con inocencia bendita para Gerald.

—Exactamente... No sabía que eran compañeros de oficina... —comentó con tono casual el chico.

—Supongo que es un mundo pequeño, después de todo... —coincidió la rubia.

—Sí... Y sobre los chicos... La verdad que no sé nada de ellos... Cada uno es... Como si hubiera armado su vida separadamente, ¿sabes? —dijo el moreno—. Muchas cosas cambiaron luego de que te fuiste, en la escuela; en la ciudad...

—Casi puedo imaginarlo... —Helga acotó, viendo a Arnold y recordando que su presencia tenía una razón, como también, que el chico había quedado en un segundo plano.

—En fin... Espero que todo marche bien en tu vida, Gerald... Ya nos tomaremos un café para ponernos al día, ¿te parece? —propuso con amabilidad, tocando su brazo.

—Muchas gracias, Helga. Con todo gusto. —dijo él, haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Si me disculpas, creo que buscabas a Arnold... —sonrió, señalándolo con la mirada, yéndose hacia adentro.

—Sí... Gracias.

—Bueno... Qué curioso, ¿no? —agregó el chico rubio visiblemente conmocionado.

—Sí, una locura... —dijo ella pausadamente, extendiendo el suspenso de su visita nocturna.

Arnold la observó un tanto divertido, al percatarse de su vacilante actitud.

—Yo... —sonrió en una pausa— vine para darte un obsequio...

Él sonrió con asombro viendo sus manos, más feliz.

—¿Un obsequio?

—Bueno... Es tu gran momento, Arnold... Tu primera publicación. ¿No crees que sería atinado celebrar? —comentó, exhibiendo una botella de un _Borgoña_ del 95'.

—Oh... Muchas gracias, Helga... Por favor, pasa. Me gustaría que tomemos una copa... Tú sabes... —bromeó— para celebrar.

—No, no, —sonrió con cortesía y algo más—, ya es algo tarde y tengo que acabar una presentación para mañana... —se excusó, no muy decidida.

—Oh...claro, entiendo. Será en otra ocasión...

—Sí... En otra ocasión... —musitó la joven, retrocediendo—. Bueno... Nos vemos mañana... Aunque...

Helga comenzó a hablar, deteniéndose al recordar su itinerario del día siguiente.

—Mañana no iré a la oficina... Bueno, en realidad, solo iré a entregar mi presentación… Es que mañana es la cena de ensayo de la boda...

—Oh... Cierto... ¿Michael viene mañana? —preguntó el joven con resquemor.

—Sí, en la mañana…

—Ah, claro, claro... —dijo Arnold, enderezándose pegado a su puerta.

—Sí... Así que... Nos veremos el sábado... —concluyó ella, alejándose hacia el elevador, todavía errante—. ¿Sabes qué? —lanzó de repente—. ¿Por qué no vienes? Sería genial que estuvieras allí.

—¿Yo? —dudó por un momento, también confundido—. ¿En tu ensayo?

—Sí. —se encogió de hombros, llamando el ascensor con histeria—. ¿Por qué no? Esta es la tarjeta del salón donde se hará. —acotó dándole una—. Ven, Arnold... No conozco a nadie aquí; solo vendrá Mamá; Papá; Olga y su esposo y Phoebe... Mis amigas no podrán estar aquí... Mientras que... Del lado de mi prometido, estarán todos. —comentó rodando los ojos, buscando incansablemente la forma de asegurar su presencia.

—Bien... Allí estaré… —dijo él finalmente—. Muchas gracias por la invitación.

—Por nada. Es un placer.

El elevador llegó y Helga lo abrió con prisa. Luego, agregó:

—Vivimos tanto en tan poco tiempo, que ya eres parte de todo, ¿no? —bromeó nerviosa.

Arnold la observó enteramente, sin saber qué añadir.

—Ahí estaré. No te preocupes… —aseveró galantemente.

—Buenas noches, Arnold…

—Gracias por el vino, Helga…

—¡No fue nada, te lo mereces! —exclamó con las puertas del ascensor ya cerradas y descendiendo.

.

.

.

Un momento más tarde, lo notó, allí mismo, en el pasillo.

—¡Rayos! —chilló Arnold—. ¡Olvidó su paraguas aquí!

Gerald lo vio preocupado.

—¡Alcánzaselo! No debe estar muy lejos.

El chico tomó el paraguas rojo de Helga y bajó a la velocidad de la mismísima luz, para encontrarla. La divisó, entre la multitud, caminando con escasa prisa, comparada a la que parecía tener hasta hacía un par de minutos.

—¡Helga! —la llamó mientras corría.

—¿Arnold? —alguien lo nombró.

Él giró a ver de quién se trataba, a la vez que la rubia respondió a su llamado con la mirada, a la distancia.

—¿Amy?

—¡Oh, Arnold! —exclamó la pelirroja chica—. ¡Cómo te había extrañado! —agregó, saltando hacia él, mientras enlazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Amy! —se quejó, sintiéndose asfixiado.

La chica ahora lo besaba, para su increíble sorpresa y mala suerte.

Lo besaba efusiva e implacable, en medio de la calle en París; en medio de la atención de cualquier caminante; en medio de la desencajada y lejana expresión de Helga.

Arnold se soltó del amarre, como y en cuanto pudo.

—¡Amy! —la reprendió en voz baja—. ¿Qué haces?

—¡Te extrañaba, tontito!

Helga resopló a la distancia, todavía de pie, todavía en el lugar donde estaba; con cierta indignación y consternación propia.

—Ahora no; tengo que hacer algo. Espérame aquí. —le ordenó.

—De acuerdo, bomboncito... —afirmó la chica, guiñándole un ojo.

Arnold sentía el peso del mundo sobre sí. Avanzó hasta Helga, con el paraguas de la discordia en sus manos. Ella lo miraba como si le debiera algún tipo de explicación, pero no quisiera pedirla.

—Olvidaste tu...

—Sí… olvidé mi paraguas. Gracias. —asintió, tomándolo.

—De nada... —esbozó Arnold, percibiendo ese clima enrarecido entre ambos.

—Nos vemos mañana... Buenas noches... —saludó ella, aun vacilante.

—Hasta mañana... —susurró Arnold, allí parado, viendo cómo la rubia se alejaba.

La tediosa Amy había regresado por él.

.

.

.

* * *

Helga hablaba verborrágicamente, frente a una imposiblemente menos aburrida Phoebe.

—Y de repente, me di cuenta que había olvidado mi estúpido paraguas y entonces...

—¿Sí...? —preguntó su amiga bostezando.

—Arnold apareció, de la nada, gritando mi nombre.

—¿Y con eso...? —insistió la oriental, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza—. ¿Cuál es el cuento, Helga?

—Giré a ver; y era él: tenía mi paraguas. Pero... Una tipa se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo... ¡Y vaya beso! —comentó, particularmente irritada.

—Ajá... —la pelinegra se interesó—. ¿Y qué ocurrió luego?

—Bueno; no sé qué le dijo, pero ella esperó. Él vino hasta mí y me entregó el paraguas.

Phoebe se encogió de hombros, reservándose su opinión para sí.

—No sé, fue extraño...

—La verdad que sí... Noto que te tiene un poco... ¿Cómo decirlo? —dudó, pensativa—, inquieta... ¿Hay algo más acerca de este tal Arnold, que te llame la atención?

Helga comenzó a jugar con las borlas de un almohadón, deteniéndose rápidamente al oír esas palabras.

—¿Qué? —rió incrédula—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás loca, Phoebs?

La aludida suspiró.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. Está muy lindo, ¿o no? —dijo en tono imperativo—. ¿O no?

—Bueno, sí, pero, ¿y con eso…?

—¡Oh, vamos! —chilló dando un brinco—. ¿En serio quieres casarte, Helga? ¿En serio? —insistió—. ¡Eres tan joven!

—Phoebe... —se quejó la rubia.

—Es que es así, Helga... Eres malditamente joven; tienes toda la jodida vida para divertirte y, ¿quieres atarte a un hombre así, sin más? Podrías saltarle encima ahora mismo a cualquiera. Incluso a Arnold, si tú quisieras. —opinó la oriental, sin inmutarse.

—¡Phoebe! —la reprendió, sonrojada—. ¡Tú no eras así! Jamás hubieras pensado así antes.

—Hasta que cambié, Helga; así como lo digo. No digo que haya algo malo en Michael, pero... —comenzó, rodando los ojos—, no siento que estés siendo feliz...

—¡Oh, Phoebs...! —refunfuñó—. Ya suenas como mi padre... ¿Acaso te convenció con sus locas teorías?

—¿Bob? —inquirió negándolo tajantemente—, ¡claro que no! —rodó los ojos nuevamente—. Lo digo de veras, porque eres mi amiga y te conozco de hace años...

Helga suspiró hondo, comenzando a sentirse amargada. Phoebe bajó los decibeles, buscando hacerle entender su punto.

—¿No crees que deberías vivir un poco más, antes de enseriarte? —reflexionó con acierto.

—No, amiga... Lo siento, pero... No lo veo así... Amo a Michael...

—Lo amas, pero no te enloquece. —aseveró, cruzándose de brazos y cambiando de canal.

—¡Oye...!

Phoebe la vio con agudeza clínica.

—Yo...

—Te pusiste celosa. Lo sé. —argumentó la chica, contorneándose victoriosa, yendo a la sala.

—¿Qué? ¿No hablábamos de mi boda? —la persiguió.

—Sí, precisamente. Amas a Michael, pero te gusta Arnold.

—¡Pero qué dices!

Phoebe rodó los ojos por millonésima vez.

—Solo hay un pequeño problema... Y se parece al de un adolescente, ¿sabes? —se burló—. Y es que no sabes si tú le gustas.

—Estás delirando. —afirmó la rubia, negando con las manos, seria.

—Ah, eso, y que te vas a casar con un hombre a quien no amas.

—Ya basta. Iré a preparar mi atuendo para la cena de mañana. —anunció, emprendiendo el camino hacia su cuarto—. A la cual, por cierto, no estoy segura de que asistirás. —lanzó fingiendo molestia.

—¡Bien por mí! —exclamó Phoebe—. Así tendré más tiempo para mí.

—Para salir con Gerald, querrás decir.

—No estoy saliendo con él. —negó.

—¿Y por qué siempre llegan mensajes suyos para ti?

Helga gruñó.

—¡Dios! ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan pequeño!

.

.

.

* * *

Ella debía saberlo; averiguarlo a como diera lugar. Así fuera para su satisfacción personal y regocijo propio. Phoebe era de armas tomar y esta ocasión, no sería la excepción. Se presentó con todo el porte que una chica con su actitud podría acarrear y sin mayores rodeos, lo encaró.

—¿Quién era tu amiguita del otro día, la pelirroja? —lanzó sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Disculpa?

Phoebe sonrió.

—¿Y la pelirroja de ayer?

Arnold tragó en seco.

¿A qué se debía toda esa inquisición? ¿Acaso Helga estaría detrás de toda esa loca idea?

Phoebe ladeó su rostro sin dejar de observarlo e hizo sonar el tacón de su zapato, repetidas veces en el suelo, evidenciando su impaciencia. Ella estaba segura de que podría sonsacarlo.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola a todos, ¡queridos lectores! Me reporto aquí con la actualización. No estoy conforme; la inspiración viene y se va, y confieso que no sabía cómo ordenar las ideas de este episodio en mi cabeza y de esta al Word. Por si fuera poco, anduve muy ocupada últimamente en miles de cosas, lo que dificultó más aun el proceso creativo. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Muchas gracias especiales a los seguidores: Sweet-sol; Nattgeo; Sandra Strickland, Shamaya21 y Polly-H&amp;A por comentar. Les respondo mañana, sin falta.**_

_**Nos volveremos a leer a mediados de Septiembre… Sí, lamento comunicar que (oficialmente) actualizaré cada un mes, porque hoy comienzo a estudiar.**_

_**¡Buena semana, hasta la próxima!**_

_**Marhelga.**_


	11. Guarda el último baile para mí

"**Aquella tarde en París"**

*******Capítulo 11****: "La cena de ensayo"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre la canción "Save the last dance for me", interpretada por Michael Bublé; ni de "Todo mi amor eres tú", por Michael Jackson.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como era costumbre en noches que comenzaban siendo calurosas, la madrugada traía un haz bajo la manga. Una salida, un paliativo. La brisa que se entrometió por la ventana sigilosa, recayó en su piel. Algo en él se estremeció a tal punto, que dio un respingo en su colchón. Quizás el frío pre matinal tenía incidencia en ello; enroscándose en las sábanas, luchando por despertar, Arnold supo que había estado soñando. La cabeza parecía darle vueltas y ya sentado, sólo podía recordar el sonido del tacón de Phoebe, pidiéndole explicaciones que él no debía y acusándolo de asuntos que lo comprometían.

Un leve malestar se apoderó del rubio. Tal vez, el hecho de la supuesta presencia de la oriental, se relacionaba con... No. No podía ser así... No había alcanzado el éxito en la misión, que significaría una Helga interesada y/o celosa de sus actos y vida personal...

Decidió desmayarse en la almohada un tanto más.

.

.

.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Amy?

Arnold resopló y le dedicó una mirada de desdén.

—¿Crees que Amy es mi peor problema?

—Supongo que tienes algo pensado, Arnold... La boda es mañana.

—Sí tengo algo pensado. Mis dos últimas ideas... —suspiró con resignación—. No sé qué pueda suceder... —dijo sentándose, recargando ambos codos en su regazo.

—Te veo muy desanimado, viejo... ¿Estás bien...? —inquirió seriamente.

—Sí, yo... —exhaló nuevamente, con la mirada algo perdida—. Es que... Todo este tiempo pasó demasiado rápido...

—París fue una gran ciudad, hermano... —opinó Gerald.

Su tono y conclusión eran con sabor a despedida.

—Estaba pensando en regresar a casa... —lanzó repentinamente.

Gerald se sorprendió.

—Retomar el nuevo semestre... Bueno, tú sabes... Enseriarnos, progresar.

—Hablaremos luego de eso, Arnie... También quisiera graduarme de una maldita vez, pero este pequeño empleo nos mantuvo algo ocupados... —acotó haciendo una mueca.

—No, no entiendes... —prosiguió el rubio—. Quiero que esta sea la última misión, Gerald. —aclaró, viéndolo fijamente—. No más trabajos para Parsons; no más citas y tácticas... ¿Cuándo comenzaremos a vivir nuestras vidas?

El chico prefirió no responder, aunque sí tenía una idea formada. Arnold había descubierto —en sus falacias estratégicas— algo que realmente le gustaba: la Literatura, la crónica periodística, e incluso, la vida impostada que llevaban allí. Seguramente, no era fácil para él, aceptar que todo tenía un final; que los lazos que lo ataban a París, terminaron siendo mucho más sólidos... ¿Sería difícil aceptar que la chica a la cual engañó todo este tiempo, le importaba más que las anteriores?

—Debes enfocarte en esta noche, solo en eso. —añadió luego de un par de segundos.

—¿Irás?

—Sí; Phoebe me invitó... —comentó Gerald.

—Perfecto. ¿Pasas por ella?

—No, ella va con Helga.

—Oh. Bien. Entonces, llegarás antes que yo. Así debe hacerse. —sentenció un decidido Arnold.

Gerald sabía que su amigo seguiría el tan mencionado consejo. Lo sabía; lo sabía tanto, que una sonrisa silenciosa se formó en sus labios.

—¿Esa es la camisa negra? —preguntó con simpleza arrogante.

—Sí. La misma. —aseveró Arnold—. La misma...

.

.

.

.

_Un par de horas más tarde…_

_._

_._

—Arnold... —lo llamó seriamente—. Quédate tranquilo, ¿sí?

El joven caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, pensativo.

—Sí... —musitó, instándose a sí mismo a conservar la armonía.

—Es una misión más, después de todo... Nos pagarán de todos modos y, además... —Gerald carraspeó—, es la vida: a veces todo sale bien, otras, o algunas veces podemos fallar, ¿bien?

—Esta vez... Esta vez es diferente. —dijo sincero—. Me siento obligado a lograrlo. Yo... Se lo prometí a Pataki.

—Al diablo con él. ¡Vamos! —resopló—. Has hecho lo mejor que pudiste.

El rubio volvió a su estado de cabizbaja mirada.

—Te veré en una hora.

—Excelente... La carta de la expectativa... Me encanta. —concluyó Gerald con satisfacción.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se formó en sus labios, como antesala del elogio a su amigo.

—Aprendí del mejor.

El aludido sonrió, tomando su saco y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

.

.

.

.

* * *

En toda su joven vida, nunca había imaginado una noche como esta. La elegancia inmortalizada en fotos de felicidad instantánea, de personas que a juzgar por sus acentos y modales, evidentemente, eran ingleses. Tal cual la chica le había comentado a Arnold, el evento estaba atestado de familiares de su afamado novio. Apenas creyó escuchar el vozarrón del Gran Bob, Gerald supo que sentía alivio verdadero.

Después de todo, Phoebe lo presentaría —para él, simbólicamente— en sociedad. Él ya conocía al sujeto, a sus manías y su cabreado carácter que tanto recordaba. Lo que sí parecía ser novedoso, era todo el asunto de la separación del matrimonio Pataki. ¿No era increíble? Podía jurar, que cuando niños, cuán notable resultaba que ese par era infeliz. El destino sabía arreglar las cosas, ¿eh?

Su compañía para el ensayo de la cena lo distrajo abruptamente. La chica de mirada felina y ojos ahora delineados sin pudor, llevaba un vestido de noche negro. Más precisamente, de encaje. Su andar era pecaminoso; sensual e intrigante a la vez. ¿Acaso era un tonto? Estaba completamente seguro de que había lucido como tal, al verla embobado, dirigirse hacia él. Gerald, como buen caballero que se precie, no permitiría que ¿su? dama avanzara sola.

—Buenas noches.

—Johanssen. —lo saludó con cierta rudeza socarrona—. Gracias por venir.

—Qué hermosa noche para una cena como esta.

—Ciertamente. —acotó la pelinegra—. ¿Vamos? Quiero que conozcas a la familia de la novia.

Phoebe se frenó, riendo para sí.

—Cierto, ya los conoces.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Será un placer de todos modos.

—No te servirá hacerte el galante conmigo, querido. —advirtió, adelantándose en el camino.

La chica sabía que le sacaba amplia ventaja al cada vez más incapaz Gerald. Prosiguió su marcha, siendo consciente de que él la seguiría adonde ella fuera.

.

.

.

.

Miriam Pataki, o... ¿cuál sería su apellido ahora...?, fue muy simpática, abismalmente diferente de que él podía recordar. Olga, por su parte, solo tenía ojos para su pequeño bebé y su esposo, un sujeto que irradiaba calidez, justo como la joven madre. No había sido sino, hasta un largo rato más tarde, cuando finalmente pudo saludar a la tan próxima novia.

¡Qué demonios! ¡Helga estaba buena! ¿Por qué dudaría cualquiera en intentar algo con ella? Pero por el amor a Dios, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿"Que Helga estaba 'buena'?. Era bella, sí. Y más todavía, en ese modelo rojo fuego. Por alguna razón, sintió una regresión al pasado, que lo atemorizó. El cabello rubio sujetado, elevado en su cabeza.

—¡Gerald! —exclamó alegre de verlo, abalanzándose con camaradería inusitada, a abrazarlo.

El gesto lo abrumó un poco, aunque supo disimular.

—Felicidades Helga...

—Muchas gracias. Me encanta que hayas venido... Y Phoebe, por Dios, ¡estás para el infarto! —rió cómplice observando nuevamente a su amiga.

—Ay, ya cállate... —negó con las manos la oriental.

—¿Y Arnold...? —quiso saber la joven.

—Oh... Él debe estar por llegar, supongo...

Su silencio no le permitió agregar algo más sobre eso. Solo giró levemente, echándole un vistazo al salón en general, casi decepcionada.

—Aún no pude saludar al novio... —comentó Gerald, cuando Helga se volvió con la mirada hacia él.

La chica parpadeó repetidamente.

—Oh, claro, es que... —rió— todos lo acaparan... Ven, quiero presentarlos...

Gerald sonrió, ofreciendo su brazo a Phoebe, que aceptó increíblemente, cumplir con una convención de esa índole.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Eran pasadas las diez y media de la noche, cuando el clima ya se había enrarecido. Quizás, Gerald y Phoebe fueron testigos ocasionales —e interesados en escuchar la cotilla—, de algún que otro _pseudo_ reproche intrafamiliar de la pareja de novios. Quizás Bob no había sido lo suficientemente cortés con la 'Corona inglesa' que Michael tenía por parientes y, quizás, Helga debió intervenir ante un casi inmóvil prometido, que no parecía inmutarse ante la incipiente discusión... De todos esos escenarios, ya habrían transcurrido unos buenos cuarenta y cinco minutos, permitiendo que el suceso quedara parcialmente olvidado.

Ahora, Helga bailaba con Phoebe, mientras susurraba Dios sabría qué, no luciendo muy feliz, como una chica que prácticamente se casaba en apenas horas, luciría... ¿Por qué demonios Arnold tardaba tanto?

Desde donde estaba sentado, Bob gruñía al tiempo que hablaba con una Miriam algo molesta. Y pensar que él planeaba una noche más divertida. La canción se apagó con la mayor lentitud del mundo, contrastando con el movedizo ritmo festivo de sus acordes. ¡Por fin! Helga le dijo algo a Phoebe y se alejó, hacia el jardín de la entrada principal. ¿Y Michael...? La pasaba bien, bailando como si fuera esta la fiesta de casamiento.

—Si no te importa esperar un poco, quisiera descansar los pies... —dijo la pelinegra, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Esperar...? —indagó, sorprendido—. ¿Para qué...? No te estoy siguiendo...

—Para bailar, tontito... —respondió con una pizca de simpatía en su voz—. ¿No querías bailar conmigo? —giró a verlo.

—Pues... Sí. Sí. —asintió débilmente.

—Por supuesto; lo supe desde que me viste llegar. —comentó, sin tanta arrogancia en esta oportunidad.

—Sí... —dijo apenas, sintiéndose un completo imbécil, anulado.

La chica suspiró hondo y se recargó en su hombro. Suspiró otra vez, con resignación.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —decidió él preguntar.

—Sí... —dijo en voz baja—. Helga está cometiendo un error... Y odio que esté convencida de lo contrario...

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo crees?

Phoebe levantó su cabeza y lo miró con atención. No había margen de duda y, aunque lo hubiera, su impulsividad le indicó qué hacer. Lo besó, obnubilándolo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La fuente del jardín ilustraba la oscuridad de la noche, con el contraste plateado del agua que caía incesantemente. Allí, no sentía el frío del aire acondicionado que le calaba los huesos, como cuando estaba dentro del salón. Tenía frío y coraje. Se sentía molesta y repentinamente amargada. Ella, la escritora de cuentos de ensueño; de príncipes y amores imposibles e imaginarios, yacía sola, en el jardín de la fiesta de ensayo de su boda. El día que sería, supuestamente, el "más feliz de su vida"... Resopló, por millonésima vez, tratando de deshacerse de su apesadumbrado humor.

Sí, todo eso era solo un pequeño boicoteíllo de Bob, un manotazo de ahogado, en pos de generar alguna discordia previa a la boda; no más que eso... Seguramente su padre quería que los siempre correctos ingleses, exhibieran algo más que cortesía... Pero... ¿Por qué le parecía tan errada su decisión de casarse? ¡Por todos los Cielos; él mismo había aprobado a Michael!

Helga se encorvó, apoyándose en una baranda de la bendita fuente. ¿Por qué se sentía así, a menos de veinticuatro horas de la boda? ¿Acaso no estaba enamorada?

—Hola... —saludó una voz conocida, a sus espaldas.

—Arnold... Viniste. —dijo al girar, gratamente asombrada.

La reacción del rubio fue sonreír inmediatamente. Se sobresaltó al verla con mayor detenimiento. Por Dios mismo, qué bella estaba...

Y ella lo abrazó rápidamente, como saludo.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías...

—Sí, es que... No sabía si asistir... Ya sabes, —movió los ojos ligeramente—, no lo sé, no quería incomodarte...

—¿Por qué me incomodarías? ¿Bromeas? —chistó, restándole Es un salón enorme... Y a decir verdad, me siento algo solitaria aquí... —admitió.

—Oh... Gracias.

—Por nada. —continuó ella.

Ahora recorrían la galería que engalanaba la noche y conducía al salón.

—Gerald está aquí, ¿no?

—Sí, con Phoebe... Me salí para... Tú sabes... Estaba bailando con ella, pero quise dejarlos solos y tomar un poco de aire...

—Claro... ¿Y cómo crees que va eso? —sonrió el rubio.

—Ni la menor idea... Espero que bien... —sonrió también—. Son nuestros amigos, así que, ojalá se lleven bien, ¿eh?

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Helga... —comentó Arnold, sosteniendo la puerta del salón.

No hubo tiempo para mucho más. Ni conversaciones de cortesía o momentos de cualquier compañero de trabajo. Helga ingresó al salón nuevamente, con Arnold, quien saludó a Gerald y Phoebe. No tenía por qué permanecer con ella. Y los violines que anunciaban el comienzo de una canción, llamaron al silencio masivo de los invitados; captando la atención de estos. Inaugurando el baile de los novios, al ritmo de las palmas alegres de la velada; casi como si sonara una pequeña y desafinada marcha nupcial en su cabeza. Como el vistazo que sus ojos echaban a la antesala de lo que podía —o no,— ser, si él fallaba.

¿Podía lucir más feliz?

_._

_._

_._

_~Me haces sentir,_

_deseos de vivir,_

_mi vida no es vida,_

_si tú no estás..._

_Todo mi amor eres tú..._

_Todo mi amor eres tú...~_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

¿Podía lucir más feliz y él, más miserable?

Se sentía como un sobrante allí. Gerald y Phoebe se miraban sin intercambiar palabras. Helga bailaba con su prometido, a la vista de todas aquellas personas tan felices como ellos, tan felices por ellos. Un mesero se acercó a ofrecerle un trago, con gentileza. Fue como una bendición con hielo, que se deshizo en instantes.

Mientras tanto, Helga sonreía y bailaba alegre con su hermana, como si estuviera sola, libre; allanada.

—¿Por qué no vas y bailas con ella? —le susurró Gerald.

—En eso estoy, solo que...

—Ella quería que vinieras, lo noté cuando preguntó por ti.

El rubio giró a verlo, saliendo de su aparente letargo.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo dices?

—Helga preguntó si vendrías y... Sé que pretendió hacer de cuenta que no importaba, pero...

—Oh...

—Haz las mejores movidas, amigo. El reloj de arena se está acabando. Mucha suerte... —saludó el chico, palmeándole la espalda.

La razón de su miserable sensación... La razón era... ¿Se sentía así? Realmente quería retomar su antigua vida; dejar atrás este pasatiempo retribuido, ser alguien más. Realmente le gustaba París y en el fondo, se odiaba a sí mismo, por haberse encariñado con esa curiosa ciudad... Pero, ¿qué había sobre Helga? ¿También se reprochaba por apreciarla como lo hacía?

La joven de rojo impecable, continuaba danzando descontracturada con su hermana y alguna que otra muchacha de la oficina. Como si no fuera Helga; como si nadie pudiera verla, y tal como si en ese acto, lograra eliminar todos los obstáculos que le impedían ser más auténtica. El novio estaba distraído, hablando y bebiendo algo con parientes, quizás. El parlante del salón lo hizo oficial.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**You can dance-every dance with the guy**

**Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight.**

_(Tú puedes bailar, cada baile con el chico_

_quien te pone los ojos, déjale que te abrace fuerte.)_

**You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light.**

_(Tú puedes sonreír para el hombre  
quien sostuvo tu mano a través de la pálida luz de la luna.)_

**But don´t forget who´s takin´ you home,**

_(Pero no olvides quién es el que te toma lleva a casa,)_

**And in whose arms you´re gonna be,**

_(y en cuyos brazos tú vas a estar,)_

**So darlin´ save the last dance for me…**

_(Así que cariño, guarda el último baile para mí…)_

_._

_._

_._

Él tenía la oportunidad de hacer una última aparición. No sería mucho lo que podría hacer, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba del ensayo de la boda; a todos los presentes y a la escasez de un tiempo desdeñoso. Pero era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido. Había que reservar el último baile, para él.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —inquirió, sorprendiendo a Phoebe y Olga, las movedizas parejas de baile de la rubia, hasta entonces.

—Claro... —sonrió sin dudarlo—. ¿Me disculpan, mujeres? —avisó, apartándose aquellas luego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh I know that the musics fine,**

_(Oh, yo sé la música es excelente,)_

**Like sparklin´ wine, go and have your fun,**

_(Como vino espumante, ve y diviértete,)_

**Laugh and sing,but while we´re apart,**

_(ríe y canta, pero mientras estemos separados,)_

**Don´t give your heart to anyone,**

_(__no entregues tu corazón a cualquier persona,)_

**But don´t forget who´s takin´ you home,**

_(Pero no olvides quién es el que te toma lleva a casa,)_

**And in whose arms you´re gonna be,**

_(y en cuyos brazos tú vas a estar,)_

**So darlin´ save the last dance for me…**

_(Así que cariño, guarda el último baile para mí…)_

_._

_._

_._

—No nos será difícil, ¿eh? Ya tenemos práctica con este ritmo... —comentó el joven.

—Sí... No sabes cuánto me has ayudado con este asunto del baile... —rodó los ojos en señal de alivio—. Era algo que me avergonzaba...

—Nada de eso, Helga... —negó importancia—. Siempre llevamos un talento oculto, solo... Hay que despertarlo...

—Quizás tengas razón... —dijo no muy convencida, viendo a la nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby don´t you know I love you so,**

_(__Nena, tú no sabes que te amo tanto,)_

**Can´t you feel it when we touch?,**

_(¿No puedes sentirlo cuando nos tocamos?)_

**I will never never let you go,**

_(__Y nunca, nunca te dejaré ir)__  
_

**I love you oh so much…**  
_(Te amo demasiado…)_

_._

_._

_._

—Qué bella mujer es tu madre, Helga... —murmuró, al tiempo que seguían bailando.

La rubia buscó a Miriam con la mirada, quien la observaba con admiración extraña.

—Gracias... —lanzó un segundo más tarde.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido. —prosiguió él.

—¿Mmm?

—Que ahora veo por qué eres tan bella. —dijo sinceramente, alejándose de su cuerpo, sostenidos apenas de los dedos, en un giro.

—Ja, ja, gracias, Arnold...

—No hay de qué. Y... ¿Ya saben a dónde irán de luna de miel? —preguntó, cambiando de tema.

El rostro angelical de la muchacha, se apagó.

—Oh... No lo hemos discutido... Phoebe me recomendó Las Bahamas... Pero supongo que lo hablaremos mañana... O más tarde... —bromeó ligeramente nerviosa.

—Claro... Las playas son una opción en esta época del año...

—Sí... —asintió, sintiéndose incómoda.

—Qué bueno que encontraras a tu alma gemela, Helga... —dijo Arnold, como si fuera una reflexión.

Helga levantó la mirada despacio, hasta verlo, sin poder creer lo que oía...

—Sí... —rió nerviosa—, soy muy afortunada...

—Michael parece un gran hombre...

—Lo es. Lo es. —se apuró a decir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You can dance,go and carry on,**

_(Tú puedes bailar, ir y continuar,)  
_

**Till the night is gone,**

_(Antes que la noche se vaya,)_

**And it´s time to go…**

_(__Y esta es la hora de ir…)_

**If he asks if you´re all alone,**

_(Si él pregunta si estás realmente sola,)_

**Can he take you home, you must tell him no.**

_(__Si él pregunta si puede llevarte a casa, debes decirle que no.)_

**But don´t forget who´s takin´ you home,**

_(Pero no olvides quién es el que te toma lleva a casa,)_

**And in whose arms you´re gonna be,**

_(y en cuyos brazos tú vas a estar,)_

**So darlin´ save the last dance for me…**

_(Así que cariño, guarda el último baile para mí…)_

En la estrofa más movida de la melodía, Arnold posó su mano con delicadeza en su mejilla, por un instante.

—Sé que no tiene relación con... —decidió parar de hablar, para reformular la frase. Sonrió, por cortesía histérica y necesaria.

—¿Sí?

—Eh... —sonrió fugazmente otra vez—. Es una tontería... Yo... Me quedé pensando, bah, más bien me preguntaba si esa chica de cabello rojo, era tu novia...

—Oh...

—De haber sabido, te sugería que la invitaras... —dijo tratando de ocultar su pena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But don´t forget who´s takin´ you home,**

_(Pero no olvides quién es el que lleva va casa,)_

**And in whose arms you´re gonna be,**

_(y en cuyos brazos tú vas a estar,)_

**So darlin´ save the last dance for me…**

_(Así que cariño, guarda el último baile para mí…)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

—Ah... Creo que ya sé de qué hablas... —sonrió, fingiendo recordar vagamente algo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, la chica del cabello rojo... —repitió—. No, no es mi novia...

—¿No?

—No, no; ya no lo es...

—Oh. Lo siento... —musitó Helga.

—Gracias.

La duda de la rubia instauró un ambiente ciertamente tenso e incómodo, para ella misma.

—Me besó, porque se despedía de mí... Ella decidió que debíamos separarnos... —inventó—. Tiene un futuro prometedor en Columbia y bueno, lo nuestro hace tiempo que finalizó... Todo se acabó en buenos términos y yo... Me quedé con los mejores momentos en mi memoria... —concluyó, saliendo airoso del brete.

—Eso es muy maduro...

—Creo que París era lo que necesitaba...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Save the last dance for me...**_

_(Guarda el último baile para mí…)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡Helga! ¿Cuándo bailarás con tu editora favorita? —intervino Rosemary, una compañera de la oficina.

—Gracias por venir, Arnold.

—Gracias por invitarme. Felicidades. Espero que Michael y tú sean muy felices... —sonrió, siguiendo con su tono grave y dulce a la vez.

—Gracias... —esbozó ella, ignorando a su amiga. Arnold besó su mano y comenzó a despedirse.

—Lo siento, pero debo irme.

—¿Tan temprano? —cuestionó, ahora con Miriam a su lado—. Bien... Pero más te vale que asistas a la ceremonia. —dijo bromeando.

—Allí estaré, hasta mañana, Helga. Damas... —saludó con perfecta educación a las mujeres que la rodeaban y se alejó a paso normal.

Miriam quedó boquiabierta, sonriendo con sorna para sus adentros. Helga ni siquiera la advirtió. Michael se acercó hasta ellas y tomó una autofoto con su teléfono. Le dio dos besos rápidos a su chica, que sonrió para la cámara y lo abrazó, aunque luego, sus ojos se destiñeran viendo cómo Arnold terminaba de atravesar la puerta de la salida...

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La bondadosa sensación de satisfacción pasajera, había mutado a esa recurrente amargura y melancólica reflexión personal, que venía aquejándolo. No había nada divertido para ver en la televisión. El clickeo insoportable que lo hacía pasear por canales que veía sin ver, solo confirmaron que algo no andaba bien. El reloj marcaba las doce y media de la noche. El servicio a la habitación cumplió con su pedido de una sopa que apenas tocó; aunque un rato antes le resultaba apetitosa.

_**"Estuviste bien. Muy bien. Helga no te quitó la mirada en todo el tiempo que pasaste en la cena. Espero que sea suficiente."**_, le había escrito Bob, poco después de arribar a su hotel.

¿Ser suficiente? Si ni siquiera la volvería a ver antes de la boda... Si no pudo conseguir el éxito en la misión; ni el éxito propio... Le molestaba demasiado, le dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza de tanto pensar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios había fallado en la que sería su última misión? Y lo que era más: ¿por qué le importaba en demasía; tanto, que deseaba tener más tiempo? La copa de vino en su mano, se vació en un sorbo final, desolado. No le importaba la misión. No era la misión en sí, no mucho menos Bob o si jefe, el también millonario Parsons. Le importaba ella. La quería; pero la quería para él. Había fracasado por primera vez en el trabajo, para el que era hasta entonces, un ganador indiscutido. Había fracasado antes, cuando abandonó la ciudad, aún con el desacuerdo de sus padres y abuelos. Cuando había descuidado sus estudios e incluso, cuando el amor de su joven vida, Lila; lo engañó.

Había fracasado siendo honesto con él mismo, al no admitir que la idea de Helga con otro hombre para siempre, lo torturaba. ¿Qué sería de él, si nunca pudiera besarla? ¡¿Acaso siempre tenía que ser el idiota tardíamente o nunca correspondido?! Se puso de pie, odiando al mundo y dispuesto a dejar todo en el fregadero. Las llaves de la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Gerald.

—Hola, viejo…

—Hola. ¿Recién termina la cena, o...?

—No. No. Salimos a caminar un poco, con Phoebe... —acotó un alegre Gerald.

—Oh... Y... ¿Qué tal el resto del evento?

—Normal, —negó con las manos—, tú sabes... Helga no supo establecer cuánto tiempo tardarán en decir los votos...

—Ajá... —balbuceó el rubio.

—¿Te dije que Phoebe y yo nos besamos? ¡Oh, cielos! Me tiene loco, hermano...

—Me alegro por ti, viejo. —esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Mira, ahí llegaron... —le indicó el moreno, señalando el monitor por el cual solía espiar a Helga en su habitación.

—No quiero ver.

Gerald enarcó las cejas, confundido e intrigado.

—¿Ocurre algo, Arnold? Oye... No es tu culpa, viejo... Hiciste todo. El aludido negó con la cabeza varias veces, con pesar.

—Arnie... Aún podemos hacer algo...

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer... Se casará con el tipo. Cobraremos por no haber logrado nada y todos felices. —sentenció con seriedad implacable.

—Espera un momento, Arnold... ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Acaso tu estás...? —comenzó diciendo, entrecerrando los ojos con acusación.

—No tengo ganas de escucharte ahora. —espetó molesto, tomando su chaqueta.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué pasa contigo viejo? —preguntó su amigo, inquietado.

—Voy a caminar un poco. Eso es todo. —agregó, cerrando la puerta rápidamente detrás de sí.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La realidad, era que muy poco conocía de la belleza increíble de París por la noche. Desde hacía un mes que vivía allí, solo acudía a la Editorial por las mañanas y sus hábitos lo volvieron estrictamente rutinario. Las calles, la soledad, le gente que caminaba como él, o los automovilistas amantes de las estrellas opuestas al Sol, le resultaban acogedoras, pese a su malestar. Recorrió un par de calles contemplando todo a su alrededor, como si fuera la primera vez y, de hecho, lo era. El aire nocturno solo podía tener ese aroma embriagante que invitaba a continuar la marcha. Arnold caminó hasta llegar al parque principal y tomó asiento en una de las bancas. La reflexión le vendría bien, considerando que sus ideas venían complicándole los pasos a seguir.

—¿Podría el mundo ser más pequeño? —preguntó una voz femenina.

—¿Helga? ¿Qué haces aquí? Debe ser como… la una y media de la madrugada…

—Sí, bueno… Quería caminar un poco. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —inquirió ella, tomando asiento.

—También, necesitaba salir un rato…

—Oh… Ni que lo hubiéramos planeado, ¿no? —bromeó sin reírse.

—Sí…

—¿Te importa que te acompañe mientras pienso?

—Adelante… ¿Sucedió algo en la cena…?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora… —esbozó la rubia—. Solo quisiera… refrescar mis ideas…

—Muy bien… No hay problema… ¿Prefieres caminar, entonces?

—A decir verdad… sí. —asintió, incorporándose—. Caminemos juntos, Arnold…

El chico sonrió, emprendiendo la marcha a su lado. Y la noche apenas comenzaba.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola a todos, queridos lectores, ¡tanto tiempo! He estado muy ocupada con el estudio; atormentada a decir verdad y finalmente, el esfuerzo dio sus frutos: aprobé la materia que me estaba volviendo loca. Así también, recibí una noticia muy triste, mi gatita amada está enferma; no tuve ánimos para absolutamente nada en esta semana; estamos cuidándola y rezando mucho por ella y amándola más todavía.**_

_**Este capítulo ya estaba terminado y editado, aunque, como ya dije, no reuní entusiasmo antes, para publicarlo. Espero que les guste; creo que la historia terminaría en el episodio 14. Sí, suena a muy pronto, ya veré cómo sigue el entrazado de ideas por aquí.**_

_**Muchas gracias**__** a los seguidores y quienes comentan siempre: Nattgeo; Sandra Strickland; Aquarius No Kari; Dar0n mal; Sweet-sol y Polly-H&amp;A.**_

_**Nos volveremos a leer a fin de mes/ principios de Noviembre, si Dios quiere. ¡Buena semana, hasta la próxima!**_

_**Marhelga.**_


	12. De besos está hecha la Luna

"**Aquella tarde en París"**

* * *

*******Capítulo 12****: "** **De besos está hecha la Luna"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre la canción "_Time of my life_", ni sobre la película "_Dirty Dancing_".

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

No existía ese componente de la incomodidad y la tirantez, que la obligación imponía, o podía imponer a cualquier otro par de seres humanos en relación similar. No había espacio para aquel tipo de aburrimiento o letargo que asediaba una conversación común, pues, todo parecía darse naturalmente. Así como la bruma de la noche acompañaba a las blanquecinas luces de la calle, Arnold caminaba a la par de la chica rubia, en los senderos de la tranquilidad parisina.

Era cierto que ella evitaba mencionar ese —oh, tan grave— asunto acerca de la cena, que la venía perturbando. Y él no sería quien la presionaría para que hablara. Todo resultaba mucho más sencillo: la misma Helga lo diría.

Hasta entonces, solo paseaban. Charlaban, reían, tan literal y perfecto, como si él lo hubiera planeado. Tan ideal, que hasta le daba un poco de escozor pensar en la farsa que lo amparaba, al compás de su propia confusión.

—Nunca había tenido oportunidad de recorrer la ciudad... Y menos, por la noche. —admitió la joven.

—Te estabas perdiendo de mucho, Helga. Siempre suelo dar una caminata nocturna. —mintió.

—Ya veo... —musitó algo incrédula, mirándolo escrutadoramente—. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

Arnold enarcó una ceja.

—No tengo ganas precisamente, de regresar a mi hotel. Con todos...ellos. —masculló decidida y un tanto ofuscada.

—Mmmm... Podríamos seguir caminando... ¿París tiene vecindarios peligrosos? —Arnold bromeó, intentando distraerla de sus pensamientos algo negativos.

—Creo que no. No por esta zona... —dijo ella, continuando la marcha.

Parecía una cosa muy tonta de su parte. Parecía hasta inverosímil, que él estuviera concluyendo en esa idea. ¿Podría existir un instante mejor que ese? No pedía nada más; se sentía feliz, allí, así, con ella. ¿Estaba mal?

—Tengo un poco de hambre. —anunció Helga—. No pude comer demasiado en la cena...

—Oh... —susurró el chico.

—Sí... Es que, con todos los invitados acercándose...

—No te preocupes. Conozco un buen lugar donde podemos ir a esta hora.

Helga lo observó sorprendida, pero contenta.

—¿En serio? Genial. De veras tengo hambre. —insistió.

Y se sentía tan genial, él. Siendo la solución para el malestar que la aquejaba; siendo su compañía y la postal que cualquiera envidiaría, si los viera. ¿Acaso había una postal? Si solamente caminaban a un restorán... Se sentía fuera de sí, enajenado. Una presión se formó dentro de su pecho; tal vez estaba algo nervioso.

La camisa negra. La estúpida camisa negra, con la que tanto Gerald lo había atormentado. En esta, y en otras mil vidas más. ¿Le sentaría bien? ¿Se vería apuesto? ¿Acaso ella lo consideraría apuesto?

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tantas dudas frívolas embargaban su mente, de repente?

—Te ves muy bella esta noche. —lanzó, entre tanto devaneo interno.

La aludida lo contempló igualmente con asombro, apartándose del menú que leía.

¿Había sido imprudente; muy directo? ¿O muy tonto?

—Lo siento. —dijo rápido y casi en simultáneo a su agradecimiento.

—Gracias. —pronunció ella, a la vez, aunque ahora, estaba confundida—No entiendo... ¿Por qué lo sientes?

Oh, oh. Eso lo movilizó. Había dado un paso en falso. ¿Adónde se fue toda su galantería y confianza? Suspiró sin exteriorizarlo; casi como si lo hiciera mentalmente y se llamó a la calma propia. Esa actitud de zopenco no estaba colaborando.

—Por un momento creí que...

—Una dama siempre aceptará un cumplido. —aseguró ella, volviendo la mirada hacia la carta—. No tienes que lamentarlo, Arnold.

—Oh... Bien.

—También te ves bien esta noche. —dijo descuidadamente Helga, sin dirigir sus ojos hacia él.

No más tonterías, se dijo a sí mismo.

Habían ordenado un plato de pasta, en una madrugada donde pocos comensales permanecían allí. No eran la dama y el vagabundo en la escena más adorable y épica de todos los tiempos, pero algo subyacía en su interior, queriendo salir de su pecho; queriendo decir más de lo que probablemente diría o se permitiría decir.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba ravioles tan deliciosos. ¿Has visto lo que es la masa? ¡Es como el mismísimo algodón! —exclamó, entre risas y distensión.

—Tienes toda la razón, Helga. Algunas pastas parecieran hechas de goma de mascar.

—Mezcladas con concreto. —añadió, divertida.

Y ella lucía exultante, preciosa. Riendo, de comentarios elegantes, fuera de todo mal humor pasajero, como aquel que portaba cuando se encontraron en el parque.

¿Podía ser más hermosa?

Quizás se veía como un total estúpido, mirándola hablar, solo gesticulando. Básicamente si escucharla demasiado, porque su atención se perdía en la concentración de observarla mover sus labios, con el entusiasmo que adornaba su relato. Se sintió flaquear, otra vez. Y eso no era muy normal.

Porque hasta entonces, jamás se había involucrado con otra de las chicas a las que debía seducir para alejar de imbéciles. Era un guion a seguir y ya. No mediaba tanto tiempo; no tenía espacio para sumergirse dentro de una historia que no le pertenecía. Y ahora, solo podía asentir al parpadeo anecdótico de la narración de la joven frente a él.

—Supongo que no olvidarás que estaba molesta, hace un rato... —comenzó ella, diciendo.

—¿Eh...? —pretendió parecer casual—. ¿Cómo dices, Helga?

La rubia suspiró hondamente antes de proseguir. Tenía la mirada perdida en el mantel blanco de la mesa.

—Algo sucedió en la cena, que...me molestó.

Arnold puso su mejor expresión de amigo comprensivo—oyente tranquilizador.

—Bueno, —se frenó a sí misma—, además, de todas las internas familiares y ciertas rispideces comunes...

—Ajá... —susurró el chico, asintiendo serio.

—Oí a Michael hablando por teléfono. Haciendo planes; proponiendo fechas y estimando otras...

—No comprendo... —acotó Arnold, con sinceridad.

Helga se mordió el labio y su rostro demostraba molestia.

—El sujeto ni siquiera planea despegarse de todo en la Luna de miel. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Puedes creer que ni siquiera puede alejarse de su trabajo, en un momento como este? —protestó con fastidio.

—Oh... Yo... Lo siento, Helga.

—No, yo lo siento. —negó con la cabeza, frustrada—. No debería aturdirte con todo esto...

—En absoluto. Puedes hablar conmigo... Si te sientes cómoda.

—No es eso... —dijo ella, negando tal suposición—. Es que... No quiero abrumarte con mis pesares.

—Puedo escucharte... Te ayudará descargarte todo eso...

—Gracias. —sonrió tibiamente—. Si hay algo que siento estando contigo, es comodidad, Arnold. —confesó sorpresivamente.

—Gracias... —esbozó el joven, más débilmente de lo que hubiera querido—. Me siento igual contigo. —lanzó, también de repente, sin dejar de mirarla.

De acuerdo, esa era una de sus clásicas tácticas. La más usual, promediando el final de toda misión, solo que... Esta vez, había surgido espontánea y coincidente con su objetivo.

—A veces creo que en medio de la boda, estará en plena video llamada con alguna empresa. —bufó—. Cada vez se volvió más y más adicto a su trabajo.

—Oh...

Eso era información relativamente nueva.

—Él siempre necesita buscar otra cosa para hacer; tiene que distraerse de mí.

—Oh, no digas eso Helga... Estoy seguro que él te ama y sólo... —comenzó a decir Arnold, apoyando su mano en la de ella.

Helga levantó su mirada, dirigiéndola directamente a sus ojos verdes y profundos, que la veían con igual atención. Había olvidado el final de su oración; perdido el sentido de las líneas mentales trazadas, que tenían por intención, conmoverla de todos modos.

Ambos parecían desorientados, en una confusión de sensaciones, que duraron apenas un instante.

—Estoy seguro de que solo tuvo mucho trabajo a cuestas... —concluyó al fin y cesando pausadamente ese contacto físico.

—No lo sé... Yo... No lo veo así.

—Todo saldrá bien, Helga... —minimizó con astucia y calma Arnold, mientras se excusaba para pedir permiso e ir al baño.

El postre había transcurrido con normalidad. Hasta casi con aburrimiento; y eso, lo hacía sentirse inseguro. ¿Helga estaba aburriéndose con él? Ahora caminaban sin dirección, nuevamente.

—Son las dos y media de la madrugada... —farfulló, algo fastidiada.

Arnold la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Tienes algo en mente...?

—Sigo sin querer regresar al hotel. La noche está en pañales. —aclaró.

El chico rió, sorprendido.

—¿En pañales, eh?

—Sí. —sonrió, divertida—. Solía ser noctámbula. ¿No lo sabías?

—No... —respondió como la novedad que era—. ¿Cuándo? —la siguió, ya que ella le ganaba en algunos pasos.

—Cuando era estudiante. —dijo frenando a verlo fugazmente—. Me pasaba las noches leyendo; comiendo libros o admirando mis propios versos... Los escritores somos así... —afirmó, bajando la mirada—. ¿No lo crees, Arnold?

—Sí, claro; por supuesto... La noche es la mejor fuente de inspiración, supongo...

—Supones bien. —replicó—. Las musas se despiertan a esa hora. Cuando nadie puede vernos o molestarnos; cuando la calma es tan grande, que ni el mundano bullicio del día podría opacarla... —agregó la chica, cautivándolo.

—Eso es totalmente cierto... —atinó él a decir.

—¿Y a ti? —inquirió viéndolo—. ¿Qué lo que te inspira? ¿Qué es lo más loco que has hecho por amor? —lanzó Helga, en una seguidilla de preguntas que iban demasiado rápido.

Incluso antes de que pudiera responder, ella continuó.

—¿Alguna vez has sufrido por amor?

Arnold se sonrió, jamás le ganaría.

—¡Cielos! —suspiró, caminando a su lado en las solitarias calles céntricas—. Debí haber tomado nota.

—Oh, vamos... Todo está relacionado directamente. —la rubia bromeó.

—Veamos... —comenzó Arnold—, la verdad, me inspira caminar; pensar... Dejar la mente volar, en pensamientos positivos; en soledad... No sé cómo explicarlo. Siento que siempre me ha faltado algo, ¿sabes? —esbozó una sonrisa no pretendida.

Helga asintió, sonriendo embelesada ante sus palabras. Era maravilloso lo que él estaba diciendo.

—¿Cómo es eso? —quiso saber.

—Yo... Nunca tuve problemas para exteriorizar mis sentimientos, o ideas... —confesó el chico—. Pero... Este es otro Universo que no conocía... Donde puedes expresarte de otra forma; con libertad...

La joven enarcó su ceño, no comprendiendo a dónde iba tal reflexión.

—Déjame ver si entendí... ¿No estudiabas Comunicación, Periodismo? —cuestionó—. Si allí no puedes expresarte, donde la libertad de expresión precisamente, es la máxima imperante, ¿dónde está la libertad?

Otro paso en falso. Ella seguía creyendo que él era un cuasi periodista, en vez de un futuro abogado. Dios.

—No lo dije en ese sentido... Lo que quise plantear, es que, en esta profesión, no puedes dedicarte a analizar poéticamente un paisaje. Puedes ser un periodista serio; o de alguna sección diferente... Pero siempre debes retratar la realidad... Y no siempre es tan bueno retratar la realidad, porque te pierdes de ilustrar la ficción. Y de ficción vive el poeta. ¿No?

La expresión en su rostro era indescriptible.

¿Qué demonios había dicho?

—Nosotros, los que escribimos, plasmamos la realidad también, pero de otra manera. De una idealista; quizás perfecta, o no. Hacemos ficción sobre una realidad que nos aqueja o abruma; que nos apasiona o acosa. Pero no nos basamos sólo en la ficción... —argumentó Helga, como si estuviera exponiendo sus ideas en un simposio—. Yo... No comprendo, Arnold. No entendí el punto al que querías llegar.

—Me preguntaste en qué me inspiro. —comenzó—. Bueno... Tengo una fuerte sospecha de que mi fuente es la realidad. Esa que te hace chocar contra un muro y te das el rostro completo allí... Y yo... Elegí crear otra realidad, a base de unos escritos tontos.

—No son tontos. —lo corrigió ella.

—Nunca escribiré como lo haces tú. —dijo humildemente—. Pero me preguntaste si he hecho locuras por amor. Y más aún; si sufrí por amor.

—¿Y? —preguntó con interés y brillo en sus ojos.

—Sí, hice locuras. Y también sufrí. Y no fui correspondido. Y eso apesta.

—Lo sé. —rió divertida—. ¿Y qué hiciste?

—La tontería más cursi. —admitió, sonrojado—. No debería contártelo.

—Me has convencido. Bienvenido al club de los infelices sufrientes. —dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Por qué crees que existen los escritores? ¡Porque siempre habrá alguien fregado por el amor! —exclamó, riendo.

—Y por eso, es que las mejores canciones de los artistas, son compuestas en tiempos de despecho o desamor.

—¡Exactamente! —le festejó ella, sonriendo—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué hiciste?

—Cielos... —bajó la mirada, dubitativo.

—¿Es tan terrible?

—Sí. Y arruinará mi reputación... Yo... Le puse un pasacalles con una declaración de amor.

—¡No! —negó incrédula, llevándose las manos a su boca—. ¡No puede ser! —rió, airosa—. ¡Es genial!

—Sí, bueno, no lo es... —reflexionó amargamente—. Después de todo eso, de ser insistente, ella aceptó salir conmigo...

—Ajá...

—Salimos durante tres años... Pero ella... No me amaba. Sencillamente era así.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tenía a otro.

Habían llegado a una plaza. Helga tomó asiento primero y luego Arnold la imitó.

—Yo la amaba demasiado... Pero no era mutuo.

—Y fue el gran amor de tu vida, ¿no?

—Sí... Fue muy difícil. Pero el tiempo pasó y... ¿lo cura todo? —dijo retóricamente.

—Ella no te merecía, Arnold.

—Lo sé, muchas personas dicen eso. Muchos me han dicho que no éramos el uno para el otro...

—Probablemente no... —añadió la chica, viéndolo compasivamente.

—Ahora creo... A diferencia de aquella época, que uno puede saber quién es la persona correcta, porque... Bueno, simplemente lo sabes... Al verla. —concluyó en voz más suave, sin dejar de mirarla.

Helga se mordió levemente el labio y asintió.

—Yo... Creo que tienes razón...

—Y es por eso, que disfruto escribiendo. Guardo una frustración de la realidad, que plasmo en idealizar a ese alguien que...

—¿Que aún no llega? —continuó Helga diciendo, también suavemente.

Por varios segundos, no dijeron nada más. No era necesario y, hasta quizás, resultaba incómodo.

Arnold tuvo la certeza, allí o incluso antes, de que Helga no era una misión más. De que su misteriosa personalidad lo desvelaba; que su piel seguramente era más cálida de lo que sospechaba. Que daría todo por impedir su boda. Que podría besarla en cualquier instante y, que tal vez, ella comenzaba a desarrollar algún tipo de sentimiento hacia él.

No fue necesario acotar algo. Allí, en esa pequeña banca, apenas iluminada por las luces de los postes, podía apreciar que sus ojos centelleaban al compás de las estrellas. Y que la noche estaba en pañales.

—Son las tres de la mañana... —anunció él, luego de que fingieran estar distraídos con cualquier cosa—. ¿Ya quieres regresar?

—No en verdad. —insistió ella, para su asombro.

—Bueno... Conozco una heladería donde... —comenzó diciendo el chico.

—No, muy aburrido. —negó Helga intempestivamente—. Yo conozco otro lugar, no muy lejos de aquí. Apenas cruzando la calle.

—¿Otra heladería? —inquirió ingenuamente Arnold.

—No, ¡ven! —exclamó, tomándolo de la mano hasta casi arrastrarlo con ella.

—¿Adónde vamos? ¡De acuerdo! —se auto respondió, mientras Helga sonreía divertida.

Era un club nocturno, aunque no cualquiera. Este parecía más bien un bar con música y una pequeña pista de baile, hacia un lado. Algo fino pero ruidoso, a la vez. No lucía como un sitio romántico.

Por más que él quisiera dibujarlo así.

—Phoebe me habló de este lugar. —aclaró en voz alta.

—Oh, genial. Es muy moderno.

—Suenas como un anticuado, Arnold.

—Tal vez lo sea... —le dijo guiñando un ojo.

—¿Qué van a servirse? —preguntó un camarero.

—Una cerveza para mí. —ordenó Helga—. ¿Arnold?

—También, una cerveza, gracias.

—Ven. —le indicó nuevamente, tomándolo de la mano.

Se sentía como un adolescente escoltado por su pretendida. Se sentía como un tonto enamorado, que estaba perdiendo de vista la misión que tenía por delante.

—Por un momento, pensé que no me entendías. —Helga dijo, de repente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Creí que no habías experimentado frustraciones amorosas y que, escribías por escribir...

—¿Qué hay de ti, Helga? —lanzó, seductoramente—. ¿Tuviste historias difíciles en el amor?

—Bueno... Para ser sincera, no he tenido muchas parejas. Y sí, tuve un amor imposible. Solo un capricho, ya sabes... —minimizó.

—Oh... ¿Y qué pasó con él?

—No pudo ser. —dijo tajantemente—. Nunca más lo volví a ver.

—Comprendo...

Y tenía que sonar su celular. Por Dios. Helga observó la pantalla tintineante del aparato y pidió permiso para responder.

Una vez concedido, se alejó.

—Hola, Michael.

—¿Helga? ¡Por Dios! ¿Adónde te metiste? Me preocupé mucho.

—Sí, lo siento... Es que... Phoebe me organizó una pequeña celebración y verás...

—Oh... ¿Despedida de soltera? Con razón esa música de fondo...

—Sí... —rió forzadamente—, bueno, no te preocupes, volveré en poco tiempo. —dijo, girando a ver a Arnold esperándola allí.

—Bien... Cuídate, cariño. Te amo, nena.

—Igual yo.

—Que te diviertas.

—Gracias. —saludó enviándole un beso, que la hizo sentir algo tonta.

¿Qué pretendía?

Él lucía pensativo, contemplando la nada misma. Tan calmo y tan lindo... ¿Por qué no era difícil compartir momentos junto a Arnold? ¿Por qué parecía sentirse cada vez más desanimada y hastiada sobre 'su gran día' y todo lo que ello implicaba; si era su sueño hecho realidad?

Tal vez había estado ficcionalizando la realidad, ¿no?

Un poco más tarde, y tras beber sus cervezas, Arnold nuevamente se excusó —falsamente— para ir al baño. Ya hacía un cierto rato que el club musicalizaba el ambiente y algunas parejas habían decidido bailar.

Él no parecía regresar y Helga ya dudaba del motivo. ¿Le habría sucedido algo, acaso?

De pronto, comenzó a escuchar cómo la gente aplaudía y aclamaba a alguien. Por simple curiosidad, se sumó a la muchedumbre reunida en círculo.

Una conocida canción empezó a sonar.

.

.

_**Now I've had the time of my life **_

_**No I never felt like this before **_

_**Yes I swear it's the truth **_

_**And I owe it all to you...**_

_**Because I've had the time of my life **_

_**And I owe it all to you**_

_**I've been waiting for so long **_

_**Now I've finally found someone **_

_**To stand by me…**_

_**We saw the writing on the wall **_

_**As we felt this magical fantasy**_

_**Now with passion in our eyes **_

_**There's no way we could disguise it **_

_**So we take each other's hand **_

_**Because we seem to understand the urgency…**_

_._

_._

En cuanto tuvo una visión completa, distinguió a Arnold bailando en medio de la improvisada pista. Él parecía determinado a proseguir con semejante complicada pieza coreográfica.

Helga sonrió maravillada, siéndole idéntico gesto, dedicado por el chico rubio.

De algún modo, Arnold se abrió pasó entre la gente, hasta llegar a ella.

.

.

_**Just remember...**_

_**You're the one thing **_

_**I can't get enough of **_

_**So I'll tell you something **_

_**This could be love because...**_

_**I've had the time of my life **_

_**No I never felt this way before **_

_**Yes, I swear it's the truth **_

_**And I owe it all to you**_

_**Hey, baby, with my body and soul **_

_**I want you more than you'll ever know **_

_**So we'll just let it go **_

_**Don't be afraid to lose control, no **_

_**Yes, I know what's on your mind **_

_**When you say "stay with me tonight"**_

_._

_._

Los allí presentes continuaban apoyando con entusiasmo al ávido danzador, que ahora, invitaba caballerosamente a su chica a unirse, extendiéndole una mano.

.

.

_**Just remember...**_

_**You're the one thing **_

_**I can't get enough of **_

_**So I'll tell you something **_

_**This could be love because…**_

_**I've had the time of my life **_

_**No I never felt this way before **_

_**Yes I swear it's the truth **_

_**And I owe it all to you…**_

.

.

Helga sonrió otra vez, y sin dudarlo, ingresó de lleno en la pista.

Como si hubiera estado previamente ensayado, Arnold y Helga se fusionaron con naturalidad en la melodía, derrochando alegría, en aquel sensual ritmo.

.

.

_**I've had the time of my life **_

_**No I never felt this way before **_

_**Yes I swear it's the truth **_

_**And I owe it all to you…**_

.

.

—¿Cómo sabías que me gusta...?

—Te conozco más de lo que crees... —susurró en un instante, alejándose para cumplir con la rutina.

—Eres genial...

—Tú lo eres. —sentenció, guiñándole un ojo en medio del baile.

.

.

_**But I've had the time of my life **_

_**And I've searched through every open door **_

_**Till I found the truth **_

_**And I owe it all to you…**_

.

.

A comparación de todas las otras oportunidades en que habían bailado, ahora Helga parecía dejarse llevar por el ritmo y la libertad que necesitaba. Aferrándose a sus brazos cuando la danza lo requiriera; lanzando miradas seductoras que enmarcaban el clima de la canción.

.

.

_**Because I've had the time of my life **_

_**And I've searched through every open door **_

_**Till I found the truth **_

_**And I owe it all to you…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Realmente, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan viva; tan llena de esperanza. Tan atrapada por alguien más, que parecía ser perfecto, aún con sus imperfecciones. ¡Cielos! Con cada paso, él lanzaba llamas. Estaba encendido; enfocado solo en ella y lo sabía. Sabía que sus ojos verdes le pertenecían; se habían apoderado de su atención por completo. Arnold parecía el mismísmo Patrick Swayze; y ella, la Jennifer Grey de la película.

.

.

_**Because I've had the time of my life **_

_**And I've searched through every open door **_

_**Till I found the truth **_

_**And I owe it all to you…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Como no podía ser de otra manera, todo el mundo los aplaudió calurosamente. Todos hubieran esperado que ante ese final tan candente, se besaran. Allí mismo, sin esperar más. Pero eso no sucedería. Aunque Arnold finalizara el baile a escasa distancia de su rostro, respirando ambos en el otro, exaltados por el momento, no sería así. Aunque él quisiera. Aunque ella probablemente así lo esperara...

.

.

La agitación volvió a su cauce, hallando a la calma. Un par de tragos más, y ya fuera del club, la lluvia se veía amenazante, acompañada de un viento premonitorio que les calaba la piel.

—¡Estuviste asombroso, Arnold! No salgo de mi asombro.

—No fue nada. —dijo modestamente.

—¡¿Hola?! —le exclamó, fingiendo indignación—. ¿Y a lo que hacías antes, conmigo, le llamabas bailar?

Arnold sonrió, quizás ya estaba bastante cansado. Pero solo por ella, podía continuar todo lo que restara de la noche.

Helga se acercó a él tímida, pero peligrosamente.

—¿Ya me dirás cómo supiste que _'Dirty Dancing'_ es mi película favorita?

—Un periodista no revela sus fuentes... —dijo él, socarronamente.

—No te zafarás con eso. —anunció Helga—. ¿Me dirás cómo te convertiste en bailarín eximio?

—Un seductor no revela sus trucos.

—Vaya... —suspiró, con regocijo—. ¿Cómo puede ser que la chica no se quedara contigo? —inquirió un tanto burlona, quizás por los tragos que habían bebido.

—Se ve que no era la indicada.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién lo es, Arnold?

—Tal vez... Tal vez la persona indicada se presente inesperadamente... —dijo con total franqueza y sin premeditación alguna.

La chica tragó saliva, titubeante por la cercanía tal vez, o por esa situación y se alejó un poco.

—Yo también hice alguna locura por amor. —confesó.

—¿En serio? —Arnold preguntó, más relajado.

—Sí... Pero fue hace mucho tiempo...

Yo era prácticamente una niña. —añadió—. Estábamos en un campamento escolar... Ni siquiera recuerdo bien; pero lo que sé, es que me enamoré de cierto niño, en el trayecto final del viaje.

Arnold sonrió, observándola con ternura. Casi podía imaginarla siendo pequeña.

—Él era de otra escuela; nunca supe de cuál. ¡Por Dios Santo! —chilló—. ¡Ni siquiera pude saber su nombre!

El chico rió.

—¿No lo supiste?

—No; era demasiado tímida y temerosa como para andar averiguando datos así.

—¿Tímida? —objetó, dubitativo, ante las variadas descripciones que Gerald había hecho sobre ella.

—Se trataba de un niño que me gustaba; no podía ser tan evidente. —se quejó, justificándose.

—¿Cómo era él? —quiso saber, por casual curiosidad.

—Listo; extrovertido. Algo enano. —bromeó—. Muy lindo. Tal vez tenía el cabello rubio o castaño claro, no lo sé...

—Espera, ¿cuántos años tenías en ese entonces?

—Sólo cinco. No existían los celulares; no habíaredes sociales, Arnold. —rió levemente.

—¿Y la locura fue...?

—Me separé del grupo de mi clase, una vez que el niño y su salón nos dejaron unos kilómetros antes.

—¡¿Qué?! —se horrorizó él—. ¿Te escapaste?

—Sí. —afirmó con tranquilidad—. Estuve perdida durante algunas horas... En mi mente, creía que lo encontraría y podría ser su amiga... Dios. —suspiró, negando con la cabeza—. Te podrás imaginar cómo estaba la maestra... La regañada que obtuve luego y todo lo demás...

—Asombroso, Helga... —dijo sonriente—. Pero... ¿Y en un tiempo más actual...?

—¿Si hice alguna otra locura? —completó su idea, tratando de hacer memoria—. A decir verdad, no, Arnold... He sido demasiado normal, incluso para mi gusto...

—Ten mi chaqueta, por favor. —le ofreció el joven, al ver que ella se abrazaba por el viento.

—No es necesario, estamos a dos cuadras...

—Por favor; te hará daño el viento frío.

—¿Estás seguro? —lo miró no muy segura.

Arnold asintió tranquilamente.

—Bien, gracias... —comentó, colocándosela sobre los hombros.

Apenas comenzaba a lloviznar y el reloj rozaba las cinco de la madrugada.

—Creo que mi estadía en París fue mucho más divertida, placentera y amena... O, algunos adjetivos que no suenen repetitivos, —aclaró—, gracias a ti, Arnold.

—Bueno, lo mismo digo... Gracias.

—Aunque aún no comprenda qué te trajo por aquí. —lanzó, por primera vez, desconfiando un poco de él—. Aunque al principio fueras como un fan de la novata Helga G. Pataki y luego, aquel devenido en un compañero de trabajo...

El rubio rió a causa de un incipiente nerviosismo.

—¡En serio! —exclamó ella, creyendo que el chico no la oía claramente—. Podría hasta escribir una novela con ese argumento.

—No me digas... —acotó interesado—. ¿Y cómo se llamaría?

Helga pareció pensarlo.

—La titularía "_Aquella tarde en París_". —aseguró, muy convencida.

—Qué grandioso nombre para un libro.

—Lo sé. Pero no sabría decirte de qué se trataría. —dijo ella, frenando a pocos metros de la puerta del hotel.

—Tienes tiempo para pensarlo... ¿No crees? —opinó Arnold.

—¿Lo tengo? —replicó Helga, mirándolo algo preocupada—. Me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo, Arnold... —admitió, sin más rodeos.

—También me siento así contigo... —dijo él, contemplándola lentamente, desde el borde de su mentón hasta llegar a sus ojos.

Helga sonrió en apenas una mueca y bajó la mirada. No podía decir nada más. No encontraba las palabras y estaba segura de que eso sería todo lo que podría transmitirle, desde su mayor sinceridad. Arnold comprendió su silencio, sintiéndose apenado por ello. Al igual que la chica, no sabía qué decir. No sabía si avanzar, como dictaba su procedimiento, para luego decir, lo que usualmente decía en sus misiones o, simplemente, permanecer allí, estático; esperando un milagro. Bajó la mirada, en idéntico gesto que Helga, sin agregar nada. Pero ella elevó la suya, buscándolo; queriendo hallar en él una respuesta a sus dudas; una confirmación, o aunque sea, algo. Lo encontró pensativo; con la mirada perdida. Completamente nerviosa, pero determinada, alcanzó la mejilla del chico con su mano derecho y lo acarició con lastimosa lentitud. Él la miró ahora, apoyando la mano en la suya, entendiendo más que antes. Aceptando que eso que le sucedía quizás no era unilateral. Definitivamente no lo era. Ambos mantenían la mirada en el otro, mientras la llovizna ya no parecían tan incipiente. Helga no hacía nada más; solo lo observaba. Tal vez eso era una señal, un límite trazado y directo; hasta allí llegaba ella. Se sintió abatido.

Bajó la mirada y no pasó desapercibido por la chica. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, Helga sostuvo su barbilla, aproximándose a sus labios. Lo estaba besando y era la Gloria. De inmediato, dejó en el camino los pasos a seguir planteados en su mente; de inmediato solo atinó a sujetar el rostro de la chica con ambas manos. Ella hizo lo propio, acercándose a él, enlazándolo por detrás del cuello y de la cintura.

Fue mágico. Sin esperarlo y deseando que sucediera al mismo tiempo. Retratándola y anhelando ser él, el protagonista de su realidad y ficción. Fue impulsivo. Nadie obligó a nadie. Quizás no sabían cómo reaccionar. Fue dulce, aunque apasionado. Como todo personaje entrañable, de cualquier historia. Bastó con que Helga diera el puntapié inicial, para que él prosiguiera con dulzura, diciendo más de lo que hubiera podido decir.

Helga comenzó a liberar sus labios, tomando distancia de algunos centímetros, sin dejar de mirarlo.

El corazón le estaba por estallar, pero se sentía feliz. Habría sido imposible abandonar París sin besarla de ese modo. Y aunque —seguramente— estaría nerviosa también, lucía liberada. Feliz de tenerlo tan cerca y haber dado ese paso por ella misma.

Ahora, sólo existía un problema... El único problema, era que ella se iba a casar en menos de quince horas.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola a todos, queridos lectores, ¡tanto tiempo! He estado muy ocupada con el estudio; luego entre miles de otras cosas que me alejaron de este hermoso sitio. Acá estoy y no me volveré a escapar. Tuve que publicarlo dos veces, ya que me faltaban algunas ediciones.**_

_**Espero que les guste el episodio. A veces no sé si me gusta del todo lo que escribo, pero sepan que lo hice con el corazón. Oh, tan cursi…**_

_**Perdón por no añadir la traducción de la canción. Desde el principio dije (¿lo dije?) que este fic estaba basado en una película que me encantó y debo aclarar que incluía a esta canción. Búsquenla, es muy energizante, además claro, de pegadiza. Sin más que agregar, DIOS, se han besado. Tengo que seguir escribiendo…**_

_**Muchas gracias**__** a los seguidores y quienes comentan siempre: Sandra Strickland; Nattgeo; Sweet-sol; Polly-H&amp;A y Krendream, a quienes les responderé por MP.**_

_**Nos volveremos a leer a fin de mes, si Dios quiere. ¡Buena semana, hasta la próxima!**_

_**¡FELIZ 2016!**_

_**Marhelga.**_


	13. La historia de lo imposible

"A**quella tarde en París"**

* * *

*******Capítulo 13****: "** **La historia de lo imposible"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre la canción "The story of imposible" de Peter Von Poehl.

* * *

.

.

.

"Entonces, sus respiraciones agitadas impregnaban ese viaje sin retorno, desde aquel punto, donde decidían que nada más importaba, que se olvidarían de todo; que huirían, como cualquier loco...". No. No era un extracto de su propia realidad. Apenas si eran unas líneas hechas en borrador, de lo que algún día, Helga pensaba, podría ser una novela; ya borrosas por el olvido.

Ahora ya no sabían qué decir, cómo explicarse a sí mismos lo que acababan de hacer. ¿Había necesidad de agregar algo?

Arnold solo la miró, convencido de una cosa. Ella no estaba arrepentida de ese beso; pero seguramente, en su interior albergaba cierto remordimiento y dudas, muchas dudas.

—Yo... —comenzó a decir él.

—No, espera... —lo interrumpió la rubia—. No hablemos ahora, yo... —dijo bajando la mirada, esquiva—. Yo no puedo hablar de esto contigo ahora...

—Está bien, yo...

La chica lo miró suplicante, callándolo. Cualquier palabra que fuera a decir, quedó atrás. Ella lo miraba, se mordía parcialmente un labio y lucía un tanto nerviosa. Parpadeo pesadamente, no sabía qué hacer, proponer o decidir. Otra vez acarició su mejilla y por segunda vez, Arnold se sintió paralizado, como si un ataque de timidez se hubiera aferrado a él. ¡Diablos! ¡Se sentía exactamente igual a un niño! Podía reaccionar y exponer realmente sus sentimientos, en ese instante; en esa brecha, donde ella se permitió flaquear y dejarse llevar por el momento. Tomó sus manos. Las tomó y las sujetó con fuerza, llevándolas hasta su propio pecho.

Helga suspiró, repentinamente triste. Asombrosamente silenciosa. Ambos eliminaron la distancia, apoyando la frente, uno en el otro. Ahora sí, ella quería besarlo y él también. Continuaron ese juego perverso de miradas entrecruzadas, y él finalmente rozó sus labios. Parecía algo enfermizo, ese vaivén, entre querer y no poder. La chica pareció impulsiva ante la cercanía. Y aunque Arnold creía no poder contenerse, se detuvo. Lento, mortal. Lento, pero seguro; indeclinable: no la besó.

Ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y balbuceó unas palabras casi inentendibles, que suponían un hasta mañana.

Y la vio alejarse, simplemente entrar al hotel, abrumada. Arnold dio un medio giro, con sus manos en puño. Se sentía fatal. Él la quería, por Dios. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué su conciencia lo frenaba?

Unos pasos se oyeron. Alguien venía hacía él.

—Sabía que esa puesta en escena de tu partida, en la cena de ensayo, daría resultado. —lanzó Bob Pataki—. Sabía que tenías algo entre manos.

Arnold suspiró hondo nuevamente.

—Pero, ¿cuál es tu plan ahora, Arnold? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Confundirla y pretender que en tres horas deje a su prometido?

—Todo es parte del plan, Sr. Pataki. —dijo sin mirarlo directamente.

—Ojalá no te equivoques, hijo. Has llegado muy lejos con ella, y no quisiera que las cosas se arruinen a un paso de lograrlo. —advirtió.

—El plan resultará. Créame. —insistió, viéndolo fijamente.

—Debiste besarla recién.

Arnold lo miró de reojo. Necesitaba calmarse.

—Nos veremos en la mañana, Shortman. —dijo incrédulo el hombre.

El captó el mensaje. Pataki quería un éxito asegurado, que él nunca creyó obtener completamente. ¿Acaso era una amenaza?, pensó. No tenía tiempo ni ganas, de analizar a su padre. Solo le importaba ella. Ni la paga; ni quedar bien con su jefe Parsons, o quién demonios fuera. Saludó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia su hotel.

.

.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... Así que, Bob Pataki nunca pierde las viejas costumbres, ¿eh? —inquirió Miriam, haciéndose visible para él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Paseaba. Pensaba. —comentó—. Reflexionaba, sobre la última noche de soltera de mi hija. ¿Sabes? —lo miró achicando acusadoramente sus ojos.

—Sí, también estoy preocupado... Ansioso, quiero decir.

La mujer empezó a caminar.

—¿Te unes? ¿O quieres seguir vigilando que todo esté en orden? —cuestionó.

—Podría caminar un poco, supongo. —aseveró, yendo a su lado.

—Pensaba, ¿sabes? Helga acaba de pasar su última noche de soltera, antes de casarse con un sujeto del que creía estar enamorada; junto a un muchacho del que parece estar enamorada. ¿No es irónica la vida?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Miriam?

La rubia frunció el ceño, molesta.

—La vida es cíclica. Te casaste conmigo, pero no me amabas, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó con tono de indignación—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno; hay varios motivos. Pero siguiendo con lo de Helga, no creas que no olfateo el sello Pataki aquí.

Bob agrandó los ojos con sobreactuada sorpresa.

—Que Helga no ame a Michael, es una cosa, pero, ¿que le hayas contratado a un tipo para seducirla? ¿En serio, Bob? ¿Todo se arregla contratando a un tipo?

—No es así. Yo no contraté a nadie. —negó débilmente.

—Sí, bueno... —dijo con sorna—. Ya sabemos cómo eres para negar las cosas.

—¡A ella le gusta! ¿No lo ves, Miriam?

—¡Oh, al fin abres los ojos! Hace tiempo que lo sé. —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Parece que tu lacayo es bueno. Muy bueno. —añadió.

—Y si hace tiempo que lo sabes, ¿por qué no hiciste nada al respecto?

—¿Crees que eres el único que piensa así? —objetó molesta—. Más de treinta años, y finalmente coincidimos en algo.

Bob gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Está mal lo que hacemos? ¿Está mal, que no quiera para mi hija, lo mismo que no quería para mí?

—No... No está mal, solo que...

—Solo que, lo hiciste a tu manera. Sin consultarme.

—Es un buen chico, Miriam... —se quejó también.

—¡Que la dejará, si decide no casarse! —replicó—. ¡Cielos!

Miriam resopló todavía más molesta.

—Y no creas que no lo sé.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de David. Fuiste tú. ¡Una vez más! —extendió los brazos en el aire, alejándose—. ¡Nos veremos en la boda!

—¡Miriam! —la llamó en vano.

Maldita sea...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Con el sigilo que la excitación de la culpa podía provocar, Helga ingresó a su habitación, en puntas de pie. Apenas se mudó de ropa y entró en la cama. Michael lucía profundamente dormido, qué afortunado era...

Sabría que le costaría conciliar el sueño, tras una noche como la que acababa de vivir. ¡Se sentía tan confundida! Y ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de descargar su frustración o girarse, o azotar la almohada. Aun así, dio medio giro, en oposición a su prometido. Luego de la lluvia, el cielo se había despejado completamente, dejando resplandecer una luna blanquísima. Quizás más blanca que nunca; quizás hasta más blanca que su vestido, el que pendía de una percha a no muchos metros...

Helga parpadeó con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos. En el reflejo que se filtraba en las paredes, solo era capaz de apreciar la sonrisa de Arnold viéndola; en su rostro, solo podía sentir la suavidad de las masculinas manos del rubio... Se tocó el labio por instinto, recordándolo. forma de reprimir aquel impulso, concluyó agitada en sus propias ideas, y en la algarabía que la misma remembranza le ofrecía. Negó con la cabeza. ¡Por Dios! Estaba pensando en otro hombre, mientras intentaba descansar un poco, al lado de quien sería su esposo en unas horas. ¿Es que había perdido la razón? ¿Sería inútil tratar de dormir? Giró con cautela y lo observó.

¿Alguna vez él habría dudado de su relación? El joven seguía dormido. ¿Las dudas lo habrían asaltado, como a ella? Volvió a su postura anterior, acostada, mirando hacia la ventana.

No sentía remordimiento. Tampoco estaba orgullosa de su accionar. Pero no sentirse culpable, y poder concluir en ello, era algo a su favor, ¿no?

¡Qué estaba diciendo! La boda era ese día; ese. Ella lo eligió, y él a ella. Habían elegido vivir para siempre juntos. ¿El para siempre, no sonaba a demasiado, desde otra perspectiva? Porque ahora, no parecía mala idea, el vivir un para siempre, con una persona diferente.

Claro. Como si pudiera suspender la boda planeada e intercambiar al novio. Por Dios. Qué estaba pensando. Solo eran ideas delirantes. Solo se sentía atraída jodidamente, era algo del momento. Del momento y adictivo. Un capricho pasajero; una atracción dolorosa... ¿No?

¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba tirar por la borda? ¿Años de noviazgo y un compromiso, con un buen hombre, apuesto y según decían las caza fortuna, un 'potentado'?Helga rodó los ojos. Nunca quiso a Michael por su dinero. Y si lo meditaba, nunca había experimentado un impulso ciego hacia él... Todo se había dado consecuentemente. Como quien espera que llueva, tras un cielo completamente negro, sin sorpresas... Pero lo amaba, ¿y entonces...?

Ya eran las seis de la mañana y solo el regocijo de volver a proyectar aquella noche con Arnold, calmó de alguna manera sus nervios. La ensoñación que creyó sentir en ese momento, condujo a una tranquilidad que le permitió dormirse. No por mucho tiempo...

.

.

.

¿Que pasó con el gran escape,

El enemigo final?

Hecho a mano con el orgullo,

Por los monstruos en el tren...

El mundo es un gigante con ventosas...

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Buen día... ¿Qué hora es? —dijo Gerald, cubriéndose de la claridad de la mañana.

—Buen día. Son las ocho y media.

—Cielos... Siento que me pasó un tren por encima... —comentó este, desperezándose aún sobre el colchón—. Pero... Tú luces aún peor... —musitó—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?

—No dormí... Llegué a las cinco de la mañana.

Su amigo lo vio con asombro, ya más despierto e incorporado.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Estuve toda la noche con ella. —anunció como si nada.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gerald sonaba alegre. Incluso, se paró e hizo una especie de danza festiva.

—No es lo que tú crees...

—¿Y qué es, entonces? ¿Por qué estuvieron toda la noche juntos?

—Helga se fue de la cena muy disconforme... Con respecto a Michael. Piensa que él no la toma en cuenta; que no se despegará de su trabajo y obligaciones... El tipo es muy ambicioso, Gerald. Por lo que ella me ha contado, creo que...

—¡Olvídate del tipo! ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? —quiso saber de inmediato.

—Nos besamos. —admitió un poco más animado.

—¡No! —aulló casi ahogado Gerald—. ¡¿Es en serio?!

—Sí. En serio... Fue una noche maravillosa... Todo salió perfecto, y lo más increíble, es que todo se dio así. Nada fue planeado...

—¡Es estupendo! Otra misión cumplida. —se apresuró a decir.

—No exactamente, Gerald... —Arnold dijo, bajando la mirada.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Piensas que es tan simple? ¿Que ella dejará a su prometido, por un beso?

—¿Eso piensas tú? Yo creo que esta es otra misión exitosa, Arnie. ¿Te desacostumbraste al éxito? ¿A atrapar mujeres con nuestras tácticas, acaso?

—¡No! No es eso y lo sabes. Helga no es como las demás.

—Sí, sí, cada mujer es única en su especie y bla, bla, bla... Sólo debes decirle lo que siempre les dices, en esta parte de la misión, y ya. El resto ya está hecho.

—No es tan simple. Yo... No sé realmente qué siente.

—¿Perdón? ¿Importa lo que ellas sienten? ¡Nuestro trabajo es alejar a las mujeres infelices de tipos que contribuyen a su infelicidad, mientras ellas se esmeran por pretender que no lo son!

—Ya sabes que yo no soy así. Que no trabajo de esa forma.

—¿Tú y cuántos más? —se quejó el moreno, sirviéndose una taza de café.

—¿Qué te pasa, Gerald? Estás irascible.

—Solo tenías que seducirla y hacerla convencer de tu guion. Llegando tan lejos, ahora sacas el pie del acelerador. No te entiendo.

—¡No pude! No pude decirle eso. ¡No con ella! ¿Bien? —Arnold gritó hastiado, dándole un golpe a la mesada.

Gerald interrumpió su toma de café y se sobresaltó.

—Helga no es como cualquier chica, ¿entiendes? No pude. Sentía que la estaba defraudando; dejando en claro que no soy quien digo ser.

—Por supuesto que no eres quien dice ser. —le lanzó Gerald, en su atmósfera de negatividad—. Apenas si su padre te paga para que la separes de su prometido.

—Peleaste con Phoebe. —acusó Arnold—. Por eso estás así.

—¿Qué? —el moreno lo miró indignado—. Claro que no.

—Sí, y te desquitas conmigo, en vez de aconsejarme.

—¡Ella se va; se va y no quiere saber de mí!, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Maldición! —azotó la mesada también—. Por eso dicen, ¡no hay que enamorarse!

—Pensé que tú nunca te enamorabas, que sólo jodías con ellas... —le echó en cara, un principio que el mismo Gerald jerarquizaba.

—No es así esta vez, Arnold. —dijo con solemnidad aquel—. Ella realmente me importa.

—También me importa Helga. No quiero lastimarla. —admitió.

—¿Lo ves? Siempre las mujeres nos joden. Deberíamos salir nosotros dos.

—Cállate. —negó el rubio, riendo amargamente—. Me enamoré de ella, Gerald. No es una misión más; no puedo decirle que se merece a alguien mejor que él; que ella debe ser feliz con alguien más, y marcharme tan livianamente... ¿Lo ves? ¡No puedo, carajo! Arnold se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y gruñó.

—Cielos... —Gerald dijo, suspirando hondamente, buscando claridad en su mente—. Esto también es nuevo para mí... No sé qué decirte, Arnold. No estoy en tus zapatos y ya sabes cómo es Parsons...

—¿Me hablas de Parsons? ¿Acaso importa Parsons? ¡Por Dios! —exclamó, con hastío otra vez—. Nos pasamos la vida arreglando la vida de los demás, cuando las nuestras son un desastre. No tenemos una carrera; una relación real y duradera... Cobramos y vivimos cómodamente, separando a otros, justificadamente en general, —aclaró—, mientras seguimos igual... ¿No estás cansado de esto?

—Sí, puede ser, Arnold... Pero... Verás... Me enamoro y a ella no le importó. Se irá de todos modos, así que... Así es. Cada uno hace lo que tiene que hacer. Y nosotros, después de esta tarde, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Misión, fracaso o éxito. Dinero de cualquier modo. Piénsalo. —sentenció un Gerald malhumorado como nunca antes.

¿Ese tenía que ser el final de todo?

No podía ser.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Probablemente no supo en qué momento logró quedarse dormida, pero dos horas más tarde, despertó regresando a la realidad. Las flores frescas en la almohada contigua contribuyeron a su amanecer; se sintió confundida por un momento y luego se horrorizó, cayendo en cuenta del itinerario que su día dictaba.

Michael le había dejado una pequeña nota en la mesa de noche, diciendo que la esperaría para desayunar en el bar del hotel... Junto a toda su familia. TODA. Es decir, que absolutamente todas aquellas personas que hubiera preferido no ver, estarían allí, para escrutarla.

Helga ahogó un grito de espanto, al imaginarse frente al altar... Rápidamente decidió que tomaría una ducha, tratando de calmar su angustia. Debía bajar y compartir una mañana en familia, y no pensar en otras cosas.

.

.

.

Luego de un saludo endemoniadamente fingido y repleto de cortesías exageradas, tomó asiento junto a su novio. Percibía mil ojos puestos en ella. ¿Acaso eran ideas suyas?

—Buenos días, dulzura.

—Buenos días... —sonrió, luego de que la besara fugazmente—. ¿Qué tal? —preguntó el joven, dirigiéndole una mirada de confianza, que Helga no pareció captar o entender.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué tal anoche? La despedida, digo... —dijo él, todavía sonriendo pícaramente.

—Oh... Sí. Bien, muy bien. Normal. Divertido... Dentro de lo normal. —aclaró ella, insistentemente.

—¿'Dentro de lo normal'? Mmm... —dudó—. Eso suena a aburrimiento. ¿No me estarás ocultando que hubo strippers? —bromeó sin intención de incomodarla, aunque lo hiciera, de todos modos.

—No, Phoebe no haría algo así... —murmuró.

—¿Qué no haría yo? —inquirió la pelinegra, incorporándose al desayuno, junto a Miriam, Olga, su esposo y Bob.

—¡Aquí está, blanca y radiante! —exclamó su madre, en apariencia, emocionada. Bob rodó los ojos, al tanto de su fino sarcasmo.

Helga suspiró, guardándose toda muestra de frustración que quisiera escapar.

No podía ser más molesto; más inadecuado e incómodo. Los padres de Michael, los suyos, su hermana y cuñado estaban allí. Hablando de los placeres de viajar; de cuán hermoso era estar de luna de miel y ser un par de recién casados. Y por Dios, el café negro que bebía freneticamente, traspasaba las paredes de su estómago, justo como los nervios la invadían. ¡Ahora los Jerrey Ferguson hablaban de los nietos, mientras ella solo podía imaginarse en una tarde apacible con Arnold... Dio otro sorbo de café hirviente, mientras sonreía por quincuagésima vez en la mañana, ante cada comentario colorido. Ella sabía que Miriam y Phoebe la conocían demasiado como para no percatarse de su estado de obvia intranquilidad.

Incluso, ahora concluía en que la Sra. Jerrey Ferguson no era más que una vieja petulante y odiosa. ¡Por Dios! Solo ahora podía siquiera decirlo mentalmente, antes, no se hubiera atrevido. Luego de haber objetado todos los aspectos relativos a la cena de ensayo; vestido, damas de honor e incluso, invitados, la mujer, imponía presión acerca de su anhelo por ser abuela. Y Helga solo podía sonreír, asintiendo y pretendiendo que su opinión le importaba.

—Parece que alguien la pasó más que bien en la despedida que no hice... —lanzó Phoebe en un susurro cómplice, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

Por la mirada enardecida y muda que Helga le dedicó, la chica comprendió que estaba en lo cierto. Su amiga escondía algo más sobre la noche anterior, que la atormentaba.

—Ya me contarás, supongo... —acotó, sin que nadie pudiera oírla.

La rubia se refregó los ojos con frustración más evidente. Ambas familias discutían por la reserva de garantía del salón. Por Dios...

.

.

.

Cerró ambas puertas corredizas, hasta que se unieron en la mitad de la habitación. Contar con la privacidad suficiente, debía ser una ventaja...

—Bien. Estamos completamente solas. Me dirás todo. Y cuando digo todo —aclaró, haciendo comillas en el aire—, es todo. —advirtió Phoebe, sentándose relajadamente en la enorme cama.

—Dios... No sé por dónde empezar.

—El principio sería un buen lugar, ¿no crees? —propuso, tan irónica como siempre.

—Bueno... —Helga respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar por todo el cuarto—. Anoche, en la cena, comencé a sentirme muy incómoda, con muchas cosas que pude notar... Sé que no son novedades para mí, pero... Podría decirse, que ahora pude tomar dimensión...

—Ajá... —acotó la oriental ante su apesadumbrada amiga.

—Michael no dejaba de hablar de su trabajo; de las citas con clientes que tiene pactadas para su regreso... Escuché cómo le daba indicaciones a su secretario y yo...

—¿Recién te enteras que tu novio es abogado? —dijo Phoebe sin ganas—. ¿O qué me estás queriendo decir?

—Él no estará mentalmente en la luna de miel... Ni en nada. En nada. Siento que él... Él está comprometido conmigo y con su trabajo, y siempre ha sido así, solo que... Sé que no me elegirá entre sus prioridades... —dijo Helga vacilante, no sabiendo si continuar.

—Bien... Ya veo... —comenzó la pelinegra—. Aprecio tu esfuerzo en esbozar toda esta tesis... Toda la tesis, quiero decir... Y, de hecho, —la miró seriamente— creo que tienes razón. Pero ahora quiero que me digas el verdadero motivo de tu malestar; lo que pasó anoche y demás. Porque, nada de lo que me cuentas es novedad para mí, querida Helga.

La chica suspiró en un sollozo bien disimulado.

—Luego de la cena, fuimos al Hotel con Michael... Nos besamos un buen rato; lo hicimos... Y fue en ese momento, cuando sentí que tenía que salir de aquí.

Phoebe frunció el ceño.

—Él se quedó dormido, me vestí y me fui. Quería caminar un poco, aclarar la mente...

—Bien...

—Caminé por unos minutos, iba tonteando... Y me encontré con Arnold... —admitió algo avergonzada.

—¡Lo sabía! —chilló la amiga, dando ligeros brincos en la cama—. Sabía que se trataba de él. Sigue hablando. Necesito más. —dijo demostrando gran interés.

—Caminamos juntos entonces. Fuimos a comer algo... Luego, propuse ir a un bar, uno de esos clubes nocturnos... Fue genial, Phoebe. —aclaró, entrecerrando los ojos e ilustrándolo con una amplia pero sincera sonrisa—. Bailamos, reímos, fue... Espontáneo; sin incomodidad... Yo... ¡Cielos! ¡Hacía tiempo que no sentía algo así! —exclamó emocionada—. Fue la mejor noche... La mejor noche...

—¿De tu vida? —interrogó la pelinegra—, sin intención de juzgarla.

—Yo... Yo no lo sé, amiga...

—¿Y eso es todo? Porque intuyo que hay una cosa más... —dijo con sospecha.

—Hay algo más. Me acompañó hasta aquí y, cuando nos despedíamos... Bueno, en realidad no nos estábamos despidiendo precisamente... Hablábamos sobre un libro, una idea loca que rondaba mi mente... —Helga negó con la cabeza—. Es muy largo de contar y...

—Dime.

—Le dije, que la historia sobre cómo nos conocimos, es extraña, por decir poco; que es tan peculiar y perfecta, de alguna manera, que podría hacer un libro con eso.

Phoebe sonrió embelesada. No podía ser ácida en un momento como este. Aquí era donde se callaba su grandísima bocota y admirada a su amiga, la escritora.

—Él sonrió simplemente... Dijo que todavía estaba a tiempo de hacerlo y yo... Bueno, nosotros... Sucedió; nos besamos... Sé que él quería besarme; créeme; sé muy bien, y hasta te diría que no es la primera vez que me ve de esa manera.

—Oh... —susurró la chica, emocionada.

—Él lucía dubitativo; indeciso... Supongo que no sabía cómo actuar, en esa situación, con una novia casi pisando... Bueno, tú sabes. —dijo suspirando con seriedad momentánea.

—¡Sigue con el relato, por Dios! —se quejó esta.

—Pero aunque él no sabía qué hacer, yo sí. Y lo besé; le di permiso para que actuara... Me siento un poco tonta diciendo estas cosas, Phoebe; pero es la verdad pura... Y se sintió tan bien... ¡Fue tan sencillo y perfecto; cálido...! No sé qué más puedo decirte, excepto, que estoy confundida. Me siento mal; me siento feliz de que eso haya sucedido... Mientras, me estoy a punto de casar. Es... Es una locura. —negó, bajando la mirada y sentándose a su lado.

—No es una locura; no es loco sentir eso. Sí, quizás es un poco loco que estés a punto de ponerte ese vestido, si, precisamente, me acabas de narrar un libro entero sobre cómo te enamoraste de otro... —razonó Phoebe.

—Ay... —sollozó con angustia en la voz—. ¿Por qué es tan difícil, amiga? Siento que desconozco a Michael... Siento que no lo amo como creía...

—Debes hacer algo al respecto. No puedes atarte a este hombre, si no lo quieres, Helga... ¿Qué pretendes, acaso? ¿Ser una infeliz? ¿Vivir subordinada a su trabajo?

—Amiga...

—Siempre supe que no eras feliz con él. Siempre supe que él era adicto al trabajo y su madre, una perra enferma y manipuladora. También sé que tus padres se divorciaron y que eso quita tus esperanzas en la humanidad y el matrimonio... —Phoebe sonrió en una amarga mueca—. Pero también sé, que nunca te importó un comino su dinero; y que esos sueños y esperanzas los albergas secretamente entre tus cuadernos... Y bueno, el sujeto que te mueve el piso, apareció. ¿Por qué no reaccionas?

Helga se secó las lágrimas.

—¿A quién sientes que estás defraudando tanto? ¡Por Dios! ¡Te debes a ti misma la felicidad!

—Gracias por escucharme, Phoebs... —dijo entre sollozos—. No sé qué haría sin ti...

—Y bueno, qué va. Para eso estamos las amigas. Para escuchar a las que lloran y darles la cachetada recapacitadora cuando lo requieran... Dicho eso, sea de paso; debo contarte algo.

—Sí, lo que sea, puedes decirme... —asintió la rubia, yendo en busca de servilletas descartables que su amiga halló antes.

—Cuando termine todo esto... —comenzó, rodando los ojos hacia la puerta—. Es decir, lo que sea que decidas hacer, me iré a Nueva York.

—¿Ya te aburrí con mis lamentos?

—No, jamás podrías. —rió—. Iré a estudiar, retomaré mis sueños estúpidos y esperanzas... Fui aceptada en Medicina.

—¡Oh, por Dios, Phoebe! —la chica se emocionó y se abalanzó sobre su amiga—. ¡Eso es excelente, no puedo creer que siguieras mi consejo!

—Gracias, gracias, amiga. Lo sé... Me cansé de ser la rebelde del mundo... Me cansé de ser así para ocultar mis penas... Mi padre estaría más orgulloso de que luchara por mis sueños, que de verme llorarlo cada día...

—Por supuesto que sí, amiga. —aseguró Helga, abrazándola—. Serás la mejor.

—Gracias... Ojalá hubiera decidido serlo antes...

—Y... ¿Qué hay sobre Gerald?

—¡Ups! ¡Tópico incómodo! —chilló en un susurro—. Ay, ay, ay... Ese chico. Está como loco porque le dije que me largo de aquí. Ni siquiera lo conozco tanto como para saber a qué se dedica...

—Yo lo sé, él...

—No me importa; comenzaré de nuevo. Aunque a él le duela mi indiferencia...

—¿Cómo puedes dejarlo así? ¿Por qué?

—Él quiere enseriarse. Él quiere todo. Y yo no quiero todo, Helga. Me quiero a mí y a los sueños rotos... Lo cual, no es compatible con ese joven tan sensual, que murmura mi nombre.

—No te entiendo... Parecías contenta...

—La pasé muy bien. Pero ya está. —afirmó segura—. Ahora, te dejaré para que pienses un poco. Y si hace falta, te ayudaré a huir. —concluyó, guiñando un ojo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Ya sabes qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Gerald, más tranquilo.

—No, la verdad, no. Pero si hay algo que sé, es que debo convencerla de no casarse.

—Hace un rato dijiste que no te importaba Parsons... ¿qué hay con eso?

—Como dijiste, Gerald. Uno debe hacer lo que debe hacer. —sentenció Arnold, frunciendo el ceño en evidente frustración.

.

.

_._

_._

_Tenemos la historia de lo imposible, _

_Un cuento basado en algo fragil, _

_Una composicion de la creencia..._

_Tal vez imposible de lograr, _

_Pero tan cerca..._

_._

_._

.

Tal vez Phoebe tenía razón. Tal vez había llegado a una conclusión que ella misma no deseaba admitir y el asunto con Arnold era una excusa para liberarse de todo eso. Faltaban unas pocas horas para la boda y el círculo familiar lucía ansioso. ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurrió a Michael, alojar a su familia en —su— hotel?

Pensó que sería agradable verse con el vestido puesto. A cualquier mujer, después de todo, le fascinaba contemplarse en esa interminable tela elegante y blanca. La hacía ver hermosa, aquel traje de seda con bordados, tan ceñido en la cintura y cálido en la caída. Helga se preguntaba qué opinaría Arnold sobre su vestido... Y seguramente le haría algún cumplido sin pretensiones, no típico o esperable. Tan... Como él. Entonces, ella concluyó en que el chico no era su escudo para escapar del presente. Una punzada pareció atravesarle el abdomen: otra vez los nervios...

La puerta se abrió, a lo que siguieron unos pasos. Por el sonido a tacón, era una mujer.

—Siempre pensé en este día, cariño. —Miriam dijo, observándola—. Y, siempre pensé que sería diferente al de Olga, pues... Ella no necesitó buscar al amor. Él vino a ella y la hizo efectivamente feliz...

Helga giró a mirarla, no ocultando su tristeza.

—El amor vino a ti también, aunque... Me pregunto si eso es suficiente...

—Mamá...

—Déjame continuar, linda... —suplicó—. Créeme, nunca querría que sigas mis pasos... Yo sí me casé con un tipo predecible, que sabía cuáles eran sus prioridades. Pero estaba enamorada y supuse que eso era suficiente...

—Mamá, por favor, yo...—comenzó a decir.

—Mientras, que en tu caso, tampoco estoy segura de que lo ames. Vamos, linda... ¿Crees que tu madre no sabe leerte?

—Oh, Dios... —susurró Helga, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que la familia de él no te agrada? ¿Qué te pasan cosas con Arnold? —lanzó finalmente.

—No es así, déjame explicarte... —la chica afirmó.

—No. No. —dijo Miriam, con envidiable calma, sentándose en un sillón de la habitación—. Dime, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué atarte así?

—¡Mamá! —exclamó indignada—. ¡Parecías feliz con mi decisión; pensé que me apoyabas! No puedo creer que digas estas cosas.

—¡Él no es para ti, Helga! Asumí que lo notarías y cancelarías todo esto.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡No sé qué dices!

—¡No sé por qué lo niegas! —insistió la mujer, riendo—. ¡Oh, por favor! No vas a negar que te atrae ese chico. No vas a negarlo, porque lo vi. lo vi, ncluso, desde que me lo presentaste.

—No sé qué esperas que te diga...

—Tienes miedo, Helga... Tienes miedo de dejar lo seguro y apostar a lo desconocido. Y lo entiendo, créeme —dijo sinceramente, señalándose a sí misma—. Pero no te haces un favor, y no se lo haces a nadie, prosiguiendo con esto.

—¡Está bien, basta! —chilló ahogada.

Helga corrió detrás de la puerta del baño, para quitarse el vez cómoda de ropa, prosiguió con lo que parecía, sería una encendida exposición.

—¡Está bien, tú ganas! Me enganché con otro, ¿bien? ¡Me encandilé de a poco y sin saberlo! —dijo furiosa—. Me encanta su sonrisa y me siento como si lo conociera desde siempre. Quizás, en un rincón perverso de mi mente, lo invité a la boda, porque quería recordarme a mí misma, qué estaba haciendo.

—¡Bien, ahí va! —alentó Miriam más alegre—. Sigue, ¡escúpelo!

—Anoche. Anoche. —agregó, histérica, poniendo una mano en su cintura, desafiante—. ¿Sabes qué pasó anoche? Volví jodidamente frustrada de esa cena. Quería escapar y no lo hice. Michael y yo nos acostamos; y lo supe, ¡lo supe! Que esto era un error, un total error. Y entonces, salí a caminar y me encontré de casualidad con él. Que sé que estaba tan desilusionado como yo, de que me casara al día siguiente. Y caminamos, comimos, bailamos y lo besé, ¡por Dios! —gritó, inspirada—. ¡Quería hacerlo y lo hice! —rió amargamente, como si todo lo sucedido fuera un chiste.

—Helga...

—¡Y todo lo que uno quiere, está prohibido o hace mal, o es inoportuno! —sollozó—. ¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Por qué? —comenzó a llorar, abrazándola.

—¿Ves? ¿Lo ves, realmente? Esto no es para ti. Había más de lo que yo creía. Y toda la angustia que sientes, son certezas que te empujan a no continuar con esto...

—No puedo hacer eso, Mamá. No es tan simple... Michael y yo hicimos una promesa, un compromiso de por vida.

—Que no contiene amor real, hija... Ay, Dios... —negó con la cabeza ligeramente—. ¿Sabías que nunca dejé de amar a Bob?

Helga levantó la mirada, incrédula.

—¿Pero no salías con...?

—¿Con David? No... Eso no era emocional...

—¡Mamá! —se quejó una horrorizada Helga.

—Bien, cálmate... Era algo que no tenía futuro, aunque me divertía. Y tu padre lo convenció de dejarme... Pero no hablemos de eso.

—¿Qué? —inquirió la chica, sin comprender.

—Nada. No es el momento. El punto es, que él y yo, coincidimos en algo sobre ti. Y es que no debes casarte, no con este apuesto, bueno y millonario joven. No ahora. Todavía estas a tiempo, Helga...

—¿Lo estoy? —cuestionó, inundada de tristeza.

—Lo estás. —aseguró, abrazándola como solo una madre haría.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dejé todo en la maleta. Habría un sí o un no. Habría un acto de cobardía y todas sus consecuencias; o uno de valentía, que arraigaba la victoria. Gerald es muy particular. Normalmente podría darme un buen consejo o alentar mis ideas imposibles... Pero él últimamente no es él, y entiendo sus razones. Yo tampoco soy el mismo...

Y, si de algo estoy consciente, es de que esta será mi última y más importante misión. Esta vez, es personal. Demasiado personal, diría. Restando dos cuadras para llegar a su Hotel, debía tomar una decisión. A, B, o C, cada una, con sus pros y contras. Basándome en la experiencia y el compromiso; en el egoísmo y la locura; o en la fría mentira que se basaba en el compromiso aceptado desde un inicio.

Y sé que existen tres variantes de mujeres en este mundo. Algunas que son felices realmente; unas que no lo son, aunque se esmeran en creer lo contrario; y las que son infelices, pero no lo saben. Helga es un intermedio. Lo pude confirmar, durante todo este tiempo. Ella no sabe que es infeliz; y se aferra a sus seguridades, lo cual, no objeto, pues, siempre hice exactamente lo mismo. Y por otro lado, estoy seguro de que lo sabe. Lo sabe y por eso, sueña con conocer lo desconocido. Lo sabe, y esa es la razón por la que espera ser deslumbrada por lo inesperado.

Y mientras elocubro todas mis teorías, supuestamente aprendidas de comienzo a fin, solo sé que quiero verla de una vez. Miriam me saluda. Qué mujer tan agradable es. Sé que no muy lejos está Olga, el esposo y su bebé, Alex. Su madre me anuncia. No hay otros curiosos en su habitación. La hermosa muchacha de ojos azules me hizo pasar. La Literatura me volvió cursi. Aunque es hermosa...

¿Ahora se define todo?

.

.

.

Helga lo saludó aliviada. Más bien lo abrazó y parecía querer desahogarse en ello.

—¿Cómo estás? —dijo él, algo nervioso.

—Y... Es difícil de explicar... —suspiró vacilante.

Arnold se mordió el labio. ¿Qué sería lo que diría ahora?

—Y... ¿A qué viniste? —preguntó ella, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Bueno, yo... No sé cómo decirlo...

—Sólo dilo, Arnold. —rogó, al instante—. No existen las casualidades, esto debía ser.

—Yo... Tampoco creo en las casualidades... —admitió, sosteniendo una de sus manos.

—¿Entonces?

—No puedo pedirte que hagas esto; no me corresponde. -dijo el joven.

—Claro que sí, dilo. Sé que quieres decirlo.

—Helga...

—¡Arnold! —lo encaró, con los ojos centelleantes—. ¿No sentiste nada anoche?

—Por supuesto que sí, Helga. Sentí miles de cosas... —susurró acortando la distancia peligrosamente—. Cosas que jamás pensé que podría sentir, y yo...

Bueno. Nada podía hacer ahora. Su guion había sido interrumpido por los labios de la chica, demandantes. ¿Cómo podría mantenerse al margen, sin salirse de la línea?

—Así no besa alguien que no siente algo. —Helga dijo, determinada.

—No debes casarte. No lo hagas, por favor... —suplicó, sucumbiendo en su boca, con fervor y necesidad.

—No lo haré... —dijo sobre su labio.

Arnold cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Contó mentalmente hasta tres. Quizás, hasta diez. No podía dejarla ir... Pero debía hacerlo.

—No te cases con él, no te merece, Helga... —continuó diciendo.

—No lo haré. No lo haré. —insistió ella, queriendo besarlo.

—Espera. —le pidió, tomándola de las muñecas.

—¿Qué?

—No es correcto; debo decirte esto, quiero que lo sepas... Desde que te conocí, supe que tenías un brillo único, que eras alguien fuera de lo común, que logró despertarme. Nunca me sentí así... Y sé que también te sentiste así conmigo... —dijo haciendo una pausa, para masticar su propia tristeza, disfrazada de poesía—, pero ya es muy tarde para mí.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Eres muy especial para mi. Pero ya es muy tarde... Yo estoy muy lejos de aquí, Helga... No pertenezco a este lugar; y no podría merecerte jamás...

—¿Estás loco? ¿Qué cosas dices?

—Te mereces a alguien mejor que Michael, alguien que te entregue su corazon... Alguien mucho mejor que yo...

Helga lo miraba desencajada. Inexpresiva, congelada.

—¿Me estás botando? ¿Estas bromeando, Arnold?

—No, Helga... Simplemente mereces ser feliz, con alguien que no sea Michael, ni yo... Lo siento. —se disculpó, caminando hasta la puerta—. Lo siento. En verdad. Espero que seas muy feliz... —dijo en aparente calma, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Y era obvio que ella saldría detrás de él, así que, se fue por la escalera, hacia arriba. No lo encontraría y no quería ser encontrado. Se refugió donde sabría que estaría seguro. En otra habitación.

.

.

_¿Que paso con el gran escape, _

_Y todos los planes que hacemos?_

_Hechos con el orgullo, _

_Por monstruos en el tren..._

_El mundo es grande para los retoños..._

_._

_._

_ Tenemos la historia de lo imposible, _

_Un cuento basado en algo fragil._

_Una composicion de la creencia, _

_Tal vez imposible de lograr, _

_Pero, oh, tan cerca..._

_._

_._

.

.

.

Media hora más tarde de toda esa conmoción, Helga interrogó a cuantas personas se cruzaron por su camino, para tratar de dar con él. No respondía el teléfono; los mensajes y salir del Hotel en su búsqueda no era una opción para una inminente novia como ella.

La casualidad hizo su aparición.

Phoebe lo había visto hablando con Bob hacía quince minutos y tomando el elevador. La casualidad y el demonio, se habían colado a la fiesta. Helga fue raudamente al piso 17, donde, pudo saber, estaban los dos.

Se ocultó en la escalera, justo como él había hecho, al oír voces masculinas conocidas.

—Bueno, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Arnold. Todo depende de ella ahora.

—Señor Pataki, yo...

—No me agradezcas nada, hijo. Es casi seguro que no se casará. Y todo te lo debo a ti. Y creeme, te recompensare muy bien por todo este trabajo.

Arnold no agregó nada más, pues, no tenía de qué enorgullecerse.

Helga ahogó un grito en un silencio devastador, llevándose ambas manos a la boca. No podía ser verdad. ¡No debía serlo! Despacio, bajó todo un piso a pie y luego llamó el ascensor, en la desesperación de sus lágrimas. Qué ingenua había sido todo este tiempo...

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola a todos, queridos lectores, muchas gracias por leer y comentar el fic. Estoy MUY emocionada por esta historia y el desarrollo de la misma. Este es el **__**penúltimo capitulo! Siiii! Estoy triste y feliz a la vez. Puede haber errores, edito desde la tablet y no nos llevamos muy bien aun, jeje.**_

_**El episodio final estará publicado (si Dios quiere) el 14 de Febrero, en coincidencia con San Valentín y el cumpleaños del fic : D**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los seguidores y quienes comentan siempre: Sandra Strickland; Nattgeo; Sweet-sol; Polly-H&amp;A y Krendream.**_

_**Nos volveremos a leer en quince dias. ¡Buena semana, hasta la próxima!**_

_**Marhelga.**_


	14. Aquella tarde fue en París

"**Aquella tarde en París"**

* * *

*******Capítulo 14****: "** **Aquella tarde fue en París"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: **"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

.

.

.

Con la fuerza que su impotencia le imprimió, Helga regresó al cuarto, fuera de sí. ¿Bob había estado detrás de Arnold durante tanto tiempo? Todo se tiñó de amargura. Todos los escenarios en los que creía ser feliz con otra persona, parecían resquebrajarse a la velocidad de la luz... Y no podía simplemente quedarse sin hacer algo al respecto. Así que, determinada, fue a la recepción del hotel.

.

.

.

—¿Ya tienes tus cosas?

—No. Todavía no termino de empacar. —Arnold dijo, circunspecto.

—Oye, viejo... Quiero disculparme. Lamento si fui tan duro contigo, hoy temprano... No he sido yo últimamente y...

—No es nada, Gerald. Olvídalo y sigamos empacando... —parpadeó el rubio, disponiéndose a guardar sus pertenencias en varias maletas.

Lucía apesadumbrado. Fuera de sí, quizás. Tampoco Gerald estaba siendo él mismo, después de tantas cosas que habían sucedido, pensó.

—¿Cómo resultó todo? Si puedo preguntar... —añadió, comprensivo y cauteloso.

El chico suspiró antes de hablar.

—Le dije lo de siempre; ella quería cancelar la boda y yo mantuve mi postura.

—Wow, Arnold...

—No me digas nada. Las cosas son así. Cumplí mi palabra y llegué hasta el final con la misión... Como Parsons y Bob esperaban, ahora todo depende de ella... Imagino que deben estar felices... Al menos, alguien debería estarlo. —musitó apenas, en la última frase.

Gerald negó varias veces con la cabeza pues, ahora el remordimiento comenzaría a asediarlo por más de un motivo.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó. Se trataba del gerente del hotel, quien solicitaba la inmediata presencia de ambos en la recepción, por unos días de mora. Fue la oportunidad perfecta, realmente.

Pocos minutos más tarde, la situación estaría completamente aclarada. Arnold y Gerald habían ocupado dos habitaciones durante toda la estadía en París, y sabían que no existía deuda alguna. Bob se había encargado de eso, con contra cortesías para con su amigo Parsons. Ellos nunca se alojaron de manera permanente en el otro hotel, ese que Arnold usaba como fachada, ya que la distancia impedía el seguimiento que Helga y Michael requerían tener. Y eso, tampoco era no era un secreto...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Se sentía roja por dentro y por fuera, como una representación nítida de la furia que experimentaba. Solo ver la actitud de sus padres podría empeorarlo más: sentados en la barra del bar, charlando relajadamente. ¡Pero qué rayos! Bob Pataki podía ser un tipo muy inteligente y poderoso, pero sí que la había subestimado.

Sin dudarlo, los increpó.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí, perdiendo el tiempo?! ¡La boda es en dos horas y media!

Sus padres fruncieron el ceño, confundidos por las exclamaciones de la chica.

—Helga, ¿tú...?

—¡En dos horas! —insistió, malhumorada y firme.

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada! Alístense, o entraré sola. ¡Me da igual! —chilló, negando con ambas manos y yéndose.

—¿Por qué demonios habla así? ¿Qué le sucede? —protestó el sujeto.

—Tiene dudas, Bob. Muchas. —aclaró Miriam, antes de tomar un sorbo de su jugo—. Y por eso actúa de ese modo.

—Pensé que no lo haría... Pensé que no seguiría con todo esto.

—Hiciste lo que creías correcto. Aunque, claro, a tu manera tan especial...

Bob rodó los ojos previniendo el sarcasmo de su ex mujer.

—Bob, no es tu culpa. Como cuando le pagaste al tipo con el que salía, para que dejara de verme.

—¡Oye...!

—No. Ni una palabra. —asintió tranquilamente—. Esa es tu forma de demostrarles a otros, cuánto te importan, supongo... Nunca un gesto, nunca una acción... Siempre el dinero de por medio...

Miriam se puso de pie, y sonriente dijo:—Pero ese es el Bob que tanto queremos todos, ¿no?

—Miriam...

—Lo sé, lo sé; querías lo mejor para tu hija pequeña, ya que cuando Olga se casó, estabas muy ocupado en tus asuntos y ahora, de viejo, sientes que es una parte de la vida que te perdiste... Por eso, intentaste que Helga no se case con un discípulo del joven Bob... Una promesa de la obsesión por avanzar; un gigante empresario en potencia... Un Bob, en definitiva.

La mujer palmeó su espalda tres veces, como si fuera un consuelo.

—Es realmente una pena, que no lo vieras antes. Con algunos gestos y acciones, no nos habrías perdido nunca, cariño... —concluyó, ahora ya sin bravuconadas y chicanas.

Por cierto... —prosiguió—. Es una pena que Helga haya descubierto a tu servidor hablando contigo, pues, ella realmente sentía algo por él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó horrorizado.

—Se casará de todos modos, para darte una lección: de que no controlas su vida... Y ya no podremos evitarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—No entiendo qué demonios fue todo eso... ¿Una deuda? ¿En concepto de qué? —Gerald chistó, con indignación—. Esta es una de las pocas veces en las que no debemos escapar del hotel, precisamente por deudas.

—Sí... —balbuceó Arnold en una mueca, entrando a la habitación.

—Pero bueno, viejo... Fue un buen hotel, ¿no? Fue un buen mecanismo el mío, para espiar, las instalaciones, el servicio y demás...

—Supongo que sí. —dijo el chico rubio, sin interesarse en las palabras de su amigo.

—Bueno... Seguiré empacando. No quisiera que ninguna de mis bellas camisas se arrugue.

—Sí, haré lo mismo... —espetó apenas.

Gerald permaneció en la sala, alistando una valija con sus prendas maniáticamente dobladas, en tanto, Arnold se dirigió al cuarto. Sobre un pequeño aparador tenía unas cuantas pertenencias que embolsar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, miró hacia la pared donde habían pegado gran cantidad de fotos de Helga, Michael o de ella junto a Olga... Y solo quedaban unas cuantas. El horror llegó a él. ¿Dónde estaban las demás?

Y ahí fue cuando vio su cama. Todas yacían allí, desparramadas, con una pequeña nota en el centro.

.

.

"_Así que, este era el estudiante de periodismo, proyecto de escritor y caballero educado... Un vil espía de mi padre. Supongo que 'gracias', lo agendaré para un libro._

_Por cierto, ya no estás invitado a la boda_."

.

.

El papel cayó de sus manos, al igual que su mundo. Si existía alguna esperanza de que ella se hiciera para atrás... Ya no la había. Su mundo pareció estrellarse y ahora, tomaba dimensión. La puerta sonó y Gerald abrió.

Con la palidez que la novedad decoloró, se acercó.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada, chico. Ella ya sabe todo, aparentemente y no quiere hablarme... Bueno, supongo que me lo merezco. Se casará de todos modos...

—Pero... ¿Cómo lo supo? —inquirió un Gerald desencajado.

—No lo sé; eso ya no tiene importancia. Hablemos de la parte final, tengo prisa. Ya se puso el vestido y todo lo demás...

—¿Puedo hablar con ella?

—No, Arnold. Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste; tu perseverancia y esfuerzo... Pero Helga no quiere hablar con nadie ahora. Además, ya está casi por irse. Acerca del dinero, yo...

Arnold asintió lentamente a las palabras de Bob, respecto a Helga. Se excusó, y fue hacia su cuarto por un momento.

.

.

_ Existen tres clases de mujeres en este mundo. Algunas que son felices realmente; unas que no lo son, aunque se esmeran en creer lo contrario; y las que son infelices, pero no lo saben._

_Suelo trabajar en modificar el destino que ellas creen ideal, con determinada persona, que no lo es. Siempre tuve éxito en las misiones y evité la unión de muchas parejas destinadas a ser infelices. No he roto corazones; pero me anticipé a cualquier quiebre, abriéndoles los ojos a las chicas._

_Soy Arnold Shortman, y hoy, he roto mi propio corazón..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

—¿Por qué, Helga? ¿Por qué lo haces? —Miriam dijo cansadamente—. Pensabas de otra forma hoy en la mañana.

—Hoy a la mañana, no sabía que mi padre había pagado para que me seduzcan.

—Tu padre le pagó al sujeto con el que yo salía, para que dejara de hacerlo. ¿Y? ¿Eso en qué cambia tus dudas sobre tu prometido?

—No empieces ahora.

—¿Y cuándo, cariño? ¿Cuando lleves quince años de matrimonio solitario y triste?

—Amo a Michael y él me ama. Por algo nos elegimos.

—¡Intenta convencerte, intenta creerlo siquiera!

—Si sabías cómo era papá, ¿por qué no te hiciste para atrás, eh? ¿Por qué?

—Yo lo amaba; esa es la diferencia entre mi caso y el tuyo. Tú no lo amas, porque entonces, no dudarías ni remotamente sobre la boda. —sentenció—. ¿Lista? —inquirió con ironía.

Helga suspiró hondo. Vaya día. Vaya vida...

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La gente caminando por todos lados, guardaba bastantes semejanzas con las hormigas. Todos iban y venían, constantemente, en un vaivén de historias que en el camino, quizás no llegarían a entrecruzarse nunca, ni por casualidad.

Arnold tamborileaba sus dedos abrumado, con la espera y la desolación a cuestas, al lado de un montón de maletas. Probablemente Gerald ya había advertido su mal humor y escaso entusiasmo por sostener conversación alguna. Pero la culpa pudo más que su orgullo esta vez.

—Creo que...tenías razón, Arnie... —comenzó, tímidamente.

El aludido frunció el ceño, volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Sobre...?

—Acerca de volver, de vivir nuestras vidas haciendo lo correcto...

—Oh. —hizo una mueca—. Claro, sí. —espetó, sin arriesgar más palabras.

—Me he equivocado tantas veces... —prosiguió el moreno—. Con decisiones, acciones, mujeres... —sonrió, rodando los ojos para continuar diciendo— y todo eso, por ser un imbécil arrogante, Arnold.

El rubio asintió alguna que otra vez con la cabeza, todavía pensativo.

—Me da alegría volver a una vida que se llame vida; siempre y cuando, yo mismo decida tomar las riendas y mantenerme en el camino. Planeo buscar un empleo de medio tiempo y estudiar; presentarme en varias mesas de examen, para recibirme antes del siguiente año... Y supongo que tú harás lo mismo, pero... ¿Por qué, Arnold? ¿Por qué te fallé así?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Yo fui el precursor de las causas imposibles, de tomar riesgos y atreverse, y ahora, ¿el maestro no engendró un buen aprendiz?

¡Eres un imbécil cobarde!

—¿Qué?

—¡Un cagón, mierda! ¡Eso eres! ¡Y yo también lo soy, eh!

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —lo increpó Arnold.

—Es una lástima que te fueras así como así; que hicieras lo putamente correcto, y no una, sino, ¡otra vez!

—Oh, no, no, no. No aceptaré este sermón de tu parte. Cállate.

—¡Me importa un demonio tu aceptación! —exclamó un Gerald molesto—. ¡No la necesito! ¿Cómo pudiste irte sin pelear? ¿Ahora vivirás preguntándote si acaso ella de verdad te quería y solo se encabronó pasajeramente? ¿Si solo se casó con otro, en definitiva, por despecho?

—¡Imbécil! ¡Te vas a la mierda! ¡Todo se va a la mierda! ¡Al diablo con todo, contigo; con todo! —Arnold gritó, luego de empujarlo.

Realmente estaba furioso. Lo empujó dos veces y se alejó, acelerado por la discusión y sobrecargado de una adrenalina inesperada.

Gerald no se inmutó; y por el contrario, supo que su exposición había dado sus frutos finalmente. Arnold volteó a verlo una vez más, antes de irse, aún alterado, pero con otro semblante de confianza propia y con el brillo inapagable de la esperanza. Tal vez, incluso había sonreído a modo de agradecimiento a su amigo.

.

.

Eran las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde y la ciudad nunca había lucido tan caótica. En las inmediaciones del aeropuerto, estaba repleto de taxis ocupados y personas abordando los pocos todavía vacíos. Todo lucía como un perfecto laberinto y no encontraba la manera de salir de allí. Sin conocer a la perfección las calles; ni manejando un francés fluido o algo semejante, Arnold abordó el autobús que un jovencito le indicó como pudo. Él solo sabía dónde tenía que bajarse.

Y de lograr llegar a tiempo, ¿qué le diría? ¿Helga entraría en razones; le creería? Posiblemente sí, o no, también. ¿Y si ya fuera demasiado tarde? Debía olvidarla para siempre, entonces. Y tal vez ser un abogado frustrado con la vida y una chica, cuando hubiera podido dedicarse a un área que parecía maravillarlo, junto a la chica que París le permitió conocer. _C' est la vie..._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Dime! —exigió Phoebe.

—No. Deja de insistir con el asunto.

—¿Un espía? —dijo la chica.

—Sí, Phoebe. —aseveró entre dientes de forma lenta—. Un espía; un lacayo, un tipo pagado para conquistarme; para distraerme, encandilarme, con toda su jodida impronta de supuesta no improvisación y espontaneidad. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

—¿Y Gerald también? —preguntó con asombro.

—Sí. Y debí sospechar desde que supe que se conocían. Ese cabeza de cepillo nunca me inspiró confianza.

—¿"_Cabeza de cepillo_? —la oriental repitió, lanzando una fuerte carcajada que la rubia reprendió con la mirada.

—¿Estás lista? —dijo Helga.

—Estás más molesta por la desilusión que Arnold te provocó; que por lo que hizo tu padre, y lo sabes, Helga. Te casas para demostrar algo que no necesitas demostrar.

—Ya cállate, Phoebe. ¡No estás en mi cabeza ni en mi corazón; así que no pretendas saber lo que siento! Sé una buena amiga y apóyame en esto.

—¿Sabes? Yo de hecho, soy una buena amiga. Pero no seré parte de esto. Lo siento, Helga... Me equivoqué contigo y con otra persona. Debo disculparme con él, ya que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

—¡Phoebe! —reclamó—. ¿En serio? ¿Te vas?

La chica se encogió de hombros y no supo qué decir.

—La vida es acerca de tomar riesgos y yo... Nunca quise tomarlos en serio. Bueno, esta es mi revancha, Helga querida. Ojalá pudieras darte cuenta de eso también... —saludó con la mano, marchándose tranquilamente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Mamá, por favor. —suplicó, caminando lentamente junto a ella, hasta encontrarse en la puerta con su padre—. No llores.

No ahora.

—No puedo ver que te cases con alguien que no es para ti. No puedo. Pero si es tu decisión, yo... La respetaré. Y pretenderé que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Bien? —sonrió con los ojos llorosos.

—Mamá...

—Es tu turno, Bob. Escoltar a tu hija. —dijo la mujer, tomando de las manos a su ex esposo.

Bob enlazó su brazo con el de Helga y comenzaron a caminar al tiempo que sonaba la marcha nupcial.

—Antes de que me des un sermón, tengo menos de un minuto para decirte esto. Así que, escucha. —lanzó Bob.

La chica lo miró sin comprender.

—Sé que tuviste tu etapa de rebeldía y odio hacia mí. Sé que pude remediarla y que todo cambió luego de mi infarto. Sé que te volviste responsable, por miedo a que muriera sin poderte despedir de tu padre. Todo eso lo sé, cariño.

—Papá... —susurró la chica, conmovida.

—Un padre sabe. —dijo rápidamente—. Sé que quisiste afirmar tu seriedad, comprometiéndote con un buen chico; muy serio y digno de mi aprobación y agrado. Pero como sé que no soy perfecto y por mi culpa perdí mucho; sé que no quieres casarte con una réplica de mí.

—¿Cómo pudiste pagarle a alguien para que me seduzca, papá? —dijo ella, con simpleza.

Bob suspiró hondo, intentando calmarse y sonreír ocasionalmente, conforme avanzaban al altar.

—Quiero que seas feliz; con alguien que sea para ti, hija. Y ese no es Michael, porque, bueno, morirás de aburrimiento e indiferencia de su parte… Miriam podría contarte más al respecto.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Y sobre tu pregunta... —retomó, mientras buscó algo en su bolsillo—. A ese 'alguien', no le pagué ni un centavo. Rechazó mi dinero. —aseguró, mirándola seriamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida, viéndolo.

—Toma. Él me pidió que te diera esto. —comentó Bob, entregándole una fotografía, a un dos metros del Sacerdote y de un Michael jamás tan sonriente—. Solo me dijo que _'siempre lo supo'_.

Helga aceptó rápidamente la imagen y la observó. Era una foto grupal de un grupo de niños, en lo que parecía ser una reserva natural. En la parte superior, estaba impreso:

.

_"Campamento Inter-escuelas 1992, Hillwood, Virginia"_

_._

Y tan fugaz pero certero, pudo ver a Arnold y Gerald señalados en un círculo rojo, en un extremo, y en el otro, ella misma, con sus compañeros. Todos habían estado vinculados desde siempre, y ahora lo sabía.

Solo dos pasos más y llegaron al altar. Como si el tiempo se diluyera en sus manos, no tuvo lugar a otra reacción más que la sorpresa y estupefacción. Bob le dedicó un abrazo y sonrisas mediantes al novio y besó la mejilla de su hija. No sin antes, susurrarle algo al oído.

—A diez metros dejé un auto con las llaves adentro, solo por si acaso. —concluyó, para luego abrazarla también.

Helga se sentía en shock. Las cosas tenían sentido ahora y las casualidades eran una enorme patraña inventada por idiotas. Había estado frente a ella, desde siempre; desde un inicio.

Arnold era la razón por la que se convirtió en una sufriente amante, tan solo siendo una niña. Arnold era la pieza de sus obras; el anhelo de un imposible de un pasado imposible, tratándose de apenas un par de niños que no sabían lo que era el amor. Arnold era esa persona que le resultó tan cálida y encantadoramente entrañable a primera vista, a quien le dedicó sus primeros e inexpertos suspiros; ese alguien con quien no se atrevió a hablar. Y ese alguien, que el destino había puesto en su lugar nuevamente...

Pero ahora, su prometido le sonreía y el Universo finalmente estaba en orden. Todo lo que Miriam, Phoebe o Bob habían dicho, encontraba un real y gigantesco sentido. Ella había encontrado el sentido.

Michael la veía feliz y Helga, conectando la mirada con la del joven, elevó por un momento la suya al cielo; sonrió para volver a verlo y musitó:

—No puedo casarme contigo, Michael. Lo siento mucho…

.

.

Y simplemente, se largó a correr. Sin darle importancia al asombro generalizado; a la felicidad de sus padres con la decisión o con la certeza sobre dónde hallaría a Arnold. Ni la incomodidad de sus tacos; el viento pegándole el cabello al rostro o el larguísimo vestido la afectaban. La libertad compaginada con la velocidad adquirida era demasiado emocionante para ser verdad. Encontró el mentado vehículo y arrancó hacia la ciudad. Salir de lo seguro y arriesgarse era la idea. Phoebe tenía razón…

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

El gran tráfico de la ciudad resultó ser un inconveniente inesperado. En cada semáforo el tiempo se detenía y la circulación se hacía prácticamente imposible. Podía ser tarde; quizás, más que tarde ya. Y él no deseaba quedarse a ver cómo un imprevisto lo estancaba en ese lugar. Sin más, Arnold se bajó del autobús y se dispuso a correr rápidamente. La energía lo acompañaba en la agitación que el movimiento causó; pero impulsado por su único objetivo, la misión que se debía a él mismo.

.

.

Helga conducía alterada aunque feliz, porque sabía que Arnold se iría de París y el tiempo no le daba ventajas; y a la vez, se sentía feliz por asumir una gran verdad que no podía aceptar: Michael no era su alma gemela. Y, a lo mejor, todas las teorías sobre los seres destinados a estar juntos, contaban con una base más sólida que la simple cursilería. Estacionó el vehículo que su padre le dio, en el único lugar que pudo y decidió continuar a pie.

El trayecto hasta el aeropuerto era interminable, pensó. Le restaba más de la mitad todavía. Y justo como Arnold, había optado por trotar junto al sol. Los tacones no contribuían; su peinado estaba desarmándose y la fatiga amenazaba con derrotarla. Sin embargo, ella no claudicó en la idea de encontrarlo, tanto así, que si debía llegar a pie, lo haría.

Él hacía pequeñas pausas para recobrar el aliento, mientras proseguía la marcha. Hasta que, finalmente, en una rotonda próxima a un parque, Helga lo divisó corriendo ligeramente hacia su dirección.

—¡Arnold! —exclamó, llamando su atención.

El chico entrecerró los ojos para enfocar la vista, entre los primeros vestigios de la tarde.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¡Es increíble! ¿Eres tú? —Gerald dijo, haciendo una mueca de cuasi incredulidad—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Bueno, seré sincera. Me dio mucha curiosidad saber de la doble faceta que tu amigo y tú escondían.

—¿Ajá? ¿Sólo es eso? —propuso, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Algo más, aparte de las preguntas que me harás?

Phoebe sonrió complacida.

—No tengo preguntas, de hecho. Y me parece excitante que se dediquen a reparar la armonía del mundo.

—Bueno, gracias, supongo. Siempre fue un placer. —dijo el joven, con una pizca de altanería.

—¿Pero no dije que sería sincera? —repuso ella—. Bueno; mi nombre es Phoebe. Tengo veintiséis años, le hui desde antaño a los compromisos; tuve varios empleos, uno peor que el otro; salí con un par de tipos estúpidos y desde que murió mi padre, perdí la brújula de mis principios. Aprobé el examen de ingreso a Medicina, sí, —rodó los ojos— a la edad que ya debería ser una profesional; y también, me gustas mucho como para dejarte ir. Ahora, dime, ¿qué podemos hacer con eso? —lanzó, tras su monólogo de presentación y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Mmm... Ya sabía tu nombre; suponía tu edad; ignoraba tu miedo al compromiso, aunque fuera una obviedad y yo sea igual; lamento lo de los tipos, lo de tu padre y los empleos, que intuyo, eran mal pagos. Te felicito por tu nuevo objetivo y, sobre mí, puedo decirte que es mutua la cosa. ¿Qué hacemos? —meditó, viendo a la inmensidad—. Tenemos tiempo, nena.

—¿Eso es un sí? —murmuró la pelinegra, ya sobre sus labios.

—Por supuesto, Phoebe... —dijo él, cerrando la escasa distancia entre ambos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Arnold... —dijo Helga, entre sus palpitaciones y conmoción propia.

El rubio trotó unos metros más y la alcanzó, jadeando, mientras respiraba hondamente.

—Helga... —sonrió, en medio de su falta de aire, al verla enfrente suyo, completamente vestida de blanco y tan agitada como él.

—Quería decirte que... —comenzó la joven.

—No... Espera. —suplicó, aun acelerado—. Necesito hablar antes.

—Eh... Está bien, está bien...

—Quería que sepas que mi nombre es realmente Arnold Shortman; nací en Hillwood y luego me mudé; sí sufrí por amor y fui botado; soy un estudiante de Leyes casi por graduarse; de verdad me gusta escribir y creo que me gusta tanto, que podría dedicarse a eso para siempre. —hizo una pausa para respirar y aunar más calma—. No soy millonario; no trabajo en una multinacional, y tampoco podría comprarte un anillo como ese. —dijo, al tiempo que señaló con la mirada, el dedo de la chica—. Lamento las circunstancias; de veras, y además… sabía que eras tú... Algo me lo dijo y pude comprobarlo, luego de que me contaras sobre cómo te escapaste en ese campamento.

Helga lo observaba con toda la atención del mundo, e inmediatamente se quitó la joya.

—Yo no conocía tu película favorita; y probablemente te cueste creerme ahora, pero sólo sé que moriría si no pudiera verte otra vez, porque te necesito, Helga. Estoy enamorado de ti y si me rechazaras, yo...

Arnold no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Helga lo besó, ansiosa y determinada a responderle; arriesgando todo lo que sentía ante alguien que se entregaba a ella, como nadie antes había hecho. El joven la enlazó en la cintura y la chica detrás del cuello, acariciando su cabello de por sí, desprolijo por la maratónica corrida. Él intensificó ese beso, aferrándose a ella, y permitiéndole conocer mediante su inalterable dulzura, cuánto la quería...

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_El libro de mi vida, siempre estuvo escrito en primera persona, desde el principio de los tiempos. No entendía la razón de ser una soñadora incansable. De esperar lo imposible y conmoverme con cosas simples. Pero ahí estaba la razón, el destino o la casualidad, como algunos suelen denominarle._

_Crecí bajo una rebeldía sin fundamentos, junto a un reflejo que supo extraer mi costado más renegado... Hasta que la vida me enseñó que la rebeldía era para cobardes y la comodidad, para los débiles. Me di cuenta, de que durante mucho fui débil, fui cobarde. Me quedé en lo seguro, para no arriesgarme. Entonces, me imaginé siendo todo eso eternamente, y supe que los valientes corren en medio del sol, buscando arriesgarse._

_En el riesgo de atreverse, uno encuentra a su otra parte"._

_'Aquella tarde en París',_

_Prólogo por H. G. P._

_._

_._

_._

_**FIN.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola a todos, queridos lectores, ¡hemos llegado al final; el mismo día que la historia cumple 1 año!**_

_**Dije en el primer episodio "no serán más de 4 episodios"… Bueno, la inspiración me atrapó hasta 14. Y desde un principio, también dije que se basaba en una película francesa que me encanta, así que, ahora que ya está completo, la menciono: **_

_**Se llama "**__**L'arnacoeur**__**" (2010) dirigida por Pascal Chaumeil, fallecido recientemente. ("Heartbreaker" – "Rompecorazones" – "Los seductores", según el país). **_

_**La idea inicial, es la misma: un padre que contrata a un joven para separar a su hija del prometido. Sin embargo, conforme pasó el tiempo, (y mi hermana insiste) hice una adaptación de ese filme aquí, fusionado con HA, a su vez, en otro contexto. Lo disfruté mucho, me recordó a "Treinta días de un Abril", algo que adoraba escribir.**_

_**Por si quedan dudas, Bob y Miriam vuelven a estar juntos. Durante un año fui muy feliz escribiendo este fic y ustedes ya me conocen, soy una romántica de pura cepa, volveré con otro fic. No sé si un AU.**_

_***Muchas gracias a:**__** Kalun Gengchul; Sandra Strickland; Vanessa G. Palos; Nattgeo; Krendream y Polly-HyA, quienes siguieron esta historia hasta el final.**_

_***Y: shamaya21, Sweet-sol, Noeli2345; Aquarius no Kari, Marcy Hofferson Shortman, RoseJosephine, Are, Dar0n mal; CaptainK8th; Samurisent y Coni; por leer los episodios anteriores.**_

_***Especialmente, KillaCAD, muchas gracias por recomendar el fic. A casi un año más tarde, me siento tan halagada como en aquel entonces. :3**_

_**¡Gracias por pasar, por los 69 reviews, los 20 favoritos y 21 seguidores!**_

_**Los quiere, Marhelga.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
